Monster High OC
by DannyHound
Summary: Blaze Rex has been trouble since the Wolfs took her in. She hates to be treated like one of the girls. She was always one of the guys to her friend Riven Magic. Last year Blaze got a crush on her friend and now wants to show him she can be one of the girls and be one of the guys at the same time. First story. PM or review your OCs to me. NO Flames Please!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time doing Monster High or any OC story. So If it gets bad just tell me.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Type Of Monster:**

**Family: **

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Sexuality:**

**Abilities:**

**Hair:**

**Skin type:**

**Eyes:**

**Killer Style:**

**Freaky Flaw:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Pet Peeves:**

**Likes:**

**Classes:**

**Relationship Choice/ Crush:**

**Things you want me to know:**

**Anything you want to happen:**

**Here is my oc for example**

**Name: Blaze Rex**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Type of monster: Werewolf**

**Family: The Wolf family took her in when she was six. **

**History: Her real mom and dad were hunted dow and killed when she was three years old but she was able to run away from the hunters. She has been living with the Wolf's ever scence.**

**Personality: She is hot headed and stubren and quick to get mad at anything**

**Sexuality: Blaze is straight**

**Abilities: Blaze is super strong and fast**

**Hair: Blaze has long straight black hair to her waist**

**Skin type: Tan fur**

**Eyes: Gold**

**Killer Style: A black short sleeve shirt, fadded blue skinny jeans, a leather belt, Nikeairs, and a black head band**

**Freaky Flaw: Her temper **

**Favorite Color: Gold**

**Favorite Food: Steak**

**Pet Pevees: When people say girls cant fight or that girls are delacate**

**Likes: Casketball, Baseball, Football, Fighting**

**Classes: Home Ick, Clawculus, History of the Undead, Mad Science, P.D., and Monster Lite**

**Relationship Choice/ Crush: One of her best friends**

**Things you want me to know: You'll see**

**Anything you want to happen: N/A**


	2. MAIN OCS

Okay so the main OCs for now are

Jake Austin Moon

Age 15

Type of Monster Vampire/Normie

Family Ally Dawson and Austion Moon

Histroy: He was born in Miami but his parents moved to Salem. His birthday is June 7th. He has two sisters Ariana and Alice

Personality: Hes shy, down to earth and he laughs to much. He has a bad temper so dont mess with him

Sexuality: Straight

Hair Short spiked dirty blonde hair

Skin type Pale

Eyes Light brown

Killer style Bright purple T-shirt, Black jeans and purple conerse

Favorite color: Purple and Electric blue

Favorite food: Pizza

Likes: Music and Cupcakes

Relationship Choice/Chrush: Draculaura

Name:Arleen Quin

Age:160

Gender:Female

Type Of Monster: Harlequin

Family:Her father Aaron Quiin her mother left them when she was born

History:She was born and her mother thought she was a disgrace she try to kill her but her father stop her then she got this weird power that whatever emotions she feel they show in her face as makeup and she can't quit her make up it's part of her skin now.

Personality:She bipolar but most of time happy,but she acts like a rude girls but whit her friends she's lovely

Sexuality:Straight

Abilities:She can camouflage like a chameleon and turn into everyone she wants boys or girls

Hair:green and purple

Skin type:of all colors

Eyes:rainbow

Killer Style: she wears weird clothes like harlequin style but whit a mini skirt and a tank top

Freaky Flaw:Her emotions showing up all time

Favorite Color:all of them

Favorite Food:Tacos!

Pet Peeves:Frankie she can't support her she all like "I want to help" all the damn time

Likes:To be hang out whit her BGF

Classes:Favorite? Oh history

Relationship Choice/ Crush: Holt Hyde

Things you want me to know:She's BGF whit Draculaura and a good friend of Clawd,Howleen,Oppereta,Clawdeen,Cleo,Deuce and Holt

Anything you want to happen:That she kisses Clawd to make Holt jealous and Lala sees and this broke her heart and they try to fix it

Name:Melody Night

Age:16

Gender:Female

Type of Monster:Vampire

Family:Mark(Dad),Lilly(Mom),Crecendo(Brother)

History:She was bitten by a vampire and her real parents were fine with it but she felt like a outcast and found the Night's her old name was Melody Nunez

Personality:sarcastic,sweet,caring,stubborn

Sexuality:Melody is Straight

Abilities:Super Fast

Hair:Midnight Blue hair down to neck with bangs covering 1 eye

Skin Type:Palish skin

Eyes:Violet

Killer Style:a dark blue corset top with a black bow in the middle with a black leather jacket over it with black shorts and black fishnets with black and white boots

Freaky Flaw:Is a bit of a Stubborn Rude Person

Favorite Color:Midnight Blue

Favorite Food:Red Things

Pet Peeves:Girls who thin their all that

Likes:Fighting,Debates,Fearleading

Classes:Home Ick,History of the Undead

Relationship Choice/Crush:A vampire boy named Nathaniel but her parents are like Royal Vampires so shes engaged to some dude named Matt

Here's Matt and Nathaniel

Name:Nathaniel Shadow

Age:16

Gender:Male

Type Of Monster:Vampire

Family:Alexander(Dad),Alexandra(Mom),Marianna(Sister)

History:Is just a regular Vampire nothing else lookin 4 one speacial girl til he met Melody

Personality:Sweet,caring,genourus,over protective

Sexuality:STraight

Abilities:Speed and Strength

Hair:Silver hair parted ti the side

Skin Type:Pale SKin

Eyes:Ice Blue

Killer Style:a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket,black skinnies and black sneakers

Freaky Flaw:Once in a Competition uis VERY DETERNMINESD TO WIN!

Favorite color:Black

Favorite Food:Burgers

Pet Peeves:When guys just take advantage of Girls

LIkes:Casketball and Baseball

Classes:Home Ick and Art

Relationship Choice/Crush:Crush on Melody

Here's Matt

Name:Matt

Age:16

Gender:Male

Type of Monster:Vampire

Family:King Alexander,Queen Lillianna; Princess Rose

History:Is the Prince of the Eastern Vampire Population over there and is known for his cruelty

Personality:Snooty,grumpy,sarcastic,cruel

Sexuality:Straight

Abilities:Fast

Hair:Shaggy Brown hair

Skin Type:Pale

Eyes:Ruby Red

Killer Style:a black t-shirt with black and red jeans 1 side bklack other side red and checkered with leather shoes and a diamond necklace

Freaky Flaw:Is a Brat

Favorite Color:Red

Favorite Food:Blood Duh

Pet Peeves:When he dont get what he wants

Likes:No Sports

Classes:History of The Undead,Mad Science and Clawculus

Relationship Choice:Melody


	3. Monday

Blaze P.O.V

I was walking to the gym with Melody shes my best friend in this whole school. She is the only person I can really talk to besides my adotped parents. She was complaing about her engagment to Matt. I don't really care about it but I listen anyway. "Have you tried telling them that you don't want to be engaged to him?" I aked her she just looked at me like I was crazy. When we reach the gym we split up and go our sepret ways. "See you later Blaze. Don't forget to call me later" She yelled have way across the gym. "Alright." I yell back. I walk to the casketball court to see if Clawd was already there. "Blaze your late. What did I say would happen the next time your late?" Of coures hes already here. "You said I would run laps for the whole period if I was to practice again yet I was not late you just can't tell time. Oh and can you ever shut up about practice." I said unfased witch always made him mad but I though was fun. He just shock his head and sighed. "Will you ever behave or be nice to me. Because you are my little sister and I never get back talk from Clawdeen." I hated him when he did thid. "Well I'm not Clawdeen I'm Blaze who happens to be your adpoted little sister so just shut up and let me practice. And to anwser your first question No I will not." I said walking toward the girls locker room.

I meet up with Melody right after my casketball practice. I was still pissed at Clawd like every day after the last period of the day. "So you and Clawd still not on the same terms." Melody asked I just shot her a look and she nodded. "What was it about this time. No wait don't tell me I think I know. He said you were late and you shot back a sinde remark that caused him to be like a big brother and tried to make you feel guilty but it didn't work like always and now your pissed." I just nodded and sighed walking to my locker seeing my crush Riven Magic. He is another friend but I kinda fell for him last year. Appently I was stareing because Melody pushed my to my locker. "Blaze just go talk to him." She said getting her books from her locker witch was next to mine. "Uh. Hell to the No." I said shooting her a look. "For a werewolf you sure arn't brave." She said laughing and walking to her car in the schools parking lot. "Call me once you get home Blaze okay" She yelled from her midnight blue corvet. "Yeah yeah I wont forget." I yelled back starting to walk to the place I have called my home for ten years.

When I got home Clawd shot me a look. "What do you want furball." I said climbing the stairs. "First off dont call me that and second what took you so long. Usally your here in an hour but today it took two." I sighed he was worst then Clawrk is when I come home late from Melody's house. "What are you my father oh no wait he was killed thirteent years ago. Get off my back and leave me alone okay." I yelled at him.

I know its kinda bad but if you liked it review and give me some ways to make it better.


	4. Tuseday

**Tuesday**

**Blaze P.O.V**

I was waiting for Melody right outside the school in the morning like I do everyday when she texts me and says that she's not feeling well. "Shit. Today is not my day." I say to myself. "Hey Blaze what's up with you?" Arleen asked she is another one of my friends but we don't hang out much. "Nothing much what's up with you Arleen." I asked her. She just shrugged and said "Nothing just bored. Want to help me find Holt." She asked I shock my head no. "Okay I'll see you later" she said as she walked away. I walked in to the school and to my locker.

I was in my first period when an announcement came over the speaker and said 'ALL CASKETBALL AND FEARLEADING PRACTIES ARE CANCLED FOR THIS WEEK.' I sighed the only thing in this school I have to look forward to is now canceled. Can this week get worse? I have a lot of things I have to do this week. I sighed and got ready for my next class. I walk to Clawculus where I know Clawd is just waiting to piss me off. I text Melody on my way there to see if she is feeling better. I walk straight into my friend Riven who was at his locker. "Shit. Riven I am so sorry about that." I daid helping him pick up his books. "Its okay Blaze just next time watch where you're going and stop texting and walking you could hurt yourself." He said smirking. I was starting to blush so I grabbed my stuff and ran to Clawculus. "Blaze your early. Mrs. Rex are you alright your face is red." Mr. Mummy asked me. "Yes sir I am just fine." I said sitting in my seat.

The entire day was so slow to me because my best friend in the school was home sick. "Blaze I'm going home you want a ride." Clawd asked just like everyday. "You ask me that everyday and the answer will still be the same. NO. I will walk I want to see Melody and see if she's okay." I said walking to my locker and getting my stuff and walking out of the school. After I did she her I went home to the Wolf house.


	5. Wensday

Wensday

Blaze P.O.V

I was walking to school and listining to my Ipod and singing my favorites songs. I don't like to sing but if nobody is aroud I'll sing. I was singing billonheir by Brouno Mars its my favorite song out of all of my songs on my Ipod. Melody knows how much I hate it when she sneeks up on me but she still does it espealy when I'm listing to my Ipod. "BOO" Melody screamed in my ear. "What the hell. Melody what the hell is wrong with you." I screamed at her pulling off my headphones. She was on the ground laughing her ass off. "That was priceless. You should have seen your face." She said while laughing. I sighed started laughing to. "That was pretty funny. Nice one. So your feeling better." I said giveing her a look. She just shurged.

I was still listining to my Ipod while getting my books out of my locker. "Hey Blaze. HEY. Blaze are you listing to me." Clawd yelled at me while pulling off my headphones. "What do you want Clawd. I'm busy right now and give me those." I said jumping to reach my headphones. Why does he have to be so tall. "The bell is about ring get to class and no I'll keep these till you come home today." He said stuffing them in his pocket. I grabbed my books and walked to my first period class. I was still listing to my Ipod I always keep a spare pair of headphones in case Clawd or Clawdeen get into my stuff.

I hate school. I just lost my Ipod and its only the second period of the day Clawrk and Harriet are going to kill me. I spot Austin Moon hes a cool kid I like to hang out with. "S'UP Austin have you seen my Ipod. Its dark blue with a lighting bolt in the center and the inside of lighting bolt is black." I aked him. Hes a shy kid so it took awhile for him to say anything. "I think I saw Riven with it about ten miutes ago." I hugged him and said thanks. When the bell rang I was already out the door and down the hall. I ran right into Seeing him drop the Ipod. I grabbed and looked at it. "Its yours. I found it earler in front of the school. You should learn to keep track of your things Blaze and watch where your going." He said giveing me the how many time are you not going to listin to me look.

When school finale ended I was walking out of the gym to see Melody with Nathaniel. Who is another vampire but the one she wants to be with not the snobby one witch I have had the plaesure of meeting. I started to walk home but stop at the cemetery where I go every other day. I stopped at two headstones the first one said 'Here lies Blane and Brittny Rex. Mother and Father of Blaze, Bella and Bree Rex.' The next one said 'Here lies two out of the three daugters of Blane and Brittny Rex. Bella Marie and Bree Maylin Rex who were met with an untimely end.' I dearly miss my sisters and parents. That one always makes me cry my sisters died about six months ago and I'm the only one who really misses them. No one knows that I come to the cemetery I'm alwasys alone here. And in my life being alone is something I always have.

_Tell me if you think I should change the way I show your charetiors in my story and I will change them. Please leave a reveiw its the only way I know if its getting bad or good._


	6. Thursday

Thursday

Blaze P.O.V.

I was walking to school just like yersterday but my I was listing to How To Save A Life by The Fray. I was humming along with song so that way I would not cry my eyes out. Very few people know why I hate Thursdays. My twin sisters died on a thursday six months ago so I really hate getting out of bed on these days. Melody didnt even know why I would snap at people very esaly on a thursday. "Hello Blaze are you there. HEY ARE YOU A LIFE." Melody yelled at me and I snapped at her. "Shut up will you. I'm thinking about something so just shut up." I snapped breathless she smirked and said "Who pissed you off this morning." I kept my mouth shut Bella and Bree never went to Monster High so not many people knew who they were. She just looked at me and smiled and shock her head.

I ran right into Riven on my into first period and I dropped my stuff. My Ipod had fallen to and started to play Calling All Angles by Train. I felt tears on start to flow. "Hey Blaze watch where your going. Are you okay?" He asked helping get my stuff. "Yeah I'm just fine why wouldn't I be." I said grabbing my stuff and running into the class. I was still listing to my Ipod in class and didnt get in trouble because the teachers knew my parents and sisters so I was safe from trouble on Thursdays.

I walked to my second period still listing to my Ipod and with a sad look on my face. I was tired, annoyed, and pissed off. I growled at my Ipod that got me some weird looks. Jake just laughed I know he does that a lot but today he was pushin his luck he just didn't know it. "Don't laugh at me." I howled and my eyes tinted red for a second. Everyone just stared at me. I sank back into my chair and put my head down. Jake smiled and said he was sorry. "No Jake its my fault not yours its okay." I said sweetly. Third period was worst than that. I puched one of Clawds friends that wasnt the bad part he took my Ipod from me. Fourth wasnt that bad though.

At luch Clawd was giving me the 'I wish you were dead look'. I went to sit with Melody but the snobby vampires that just transfured to our school shot me looks so I sat by my self and pulled out my Ipod and listed to You Found Me by The Fray. When I heard my name I looked up and saw Riven look at me. "What do you need Riven." I asked takeing off my head phones. "You never answered my question earlir so whats wrong." He said giving me a look. "My life is just fucked up you know that right." I asked him putting my Ipod in my pocket. "Thats not an answer and you know that now spill." Damn why did he always know when I'm dogeing the questions he askes. "Come with to the cemetry after school and I will show you." I said getting up and walking to my next class.

After school was over I met up with Riven and we walked to the cemetry. "So you come here every day." He said looking at me weirdly. "No just every other day its the only place I can think that and my family is here." I said stoping at the two head stones. "Read it. And my sisters died two months ago on a thursday so thats whats wrong with today." I said walking toward my house and Riven walked to his house. "What the hell is wrong with Blaze Madaline Rex" Clawd yelled just like everyday. I wonder what I did now. "What the fuck do you want Clawd. What did I do now." I said walking up the stairs. "You fought one of my friends what is wrong with you." He screamed at me like I was child and I was not a child I haven't been one is thirteen years at three I became the provider for my sisters and me. "He started it and stop treating me like a child I am sixteen fuckin years old just shut up and let me learn from my own mistakes instead of you always pointing them out and yelling at me for them." I yelled right back slaming the door in his face.

_Let me know if it was bad of good its the only way I know where or not to make it better. _


	7. Friday

Friday

Blaze P.O.V

I woke this morning feeling terible. I was coughing, and snezeeing. Harriet said I was sick so I had to stay home. I called Melody to tell her that I would not be at school. "Yo Melody can you get my schoolwork from the classes that I share with you so I can do it at home." I said snezeeing in to my phone. "Sure Blaze whats wrong are you sick." I shock my head and said "No I just feel like skipping school. What do you think." I said pissed off. Clawd was going out the door when I came down stairs. "So the beauty queen is finally up. Are you going to school or not." He said with a smirk on his face. "One never and I mean never call me that again. And No I have to stay home." I said with a pissed off look that had him speeding up his pace.

I was dressed and on the couch fully dressed listing to my Ipod. I was singing Heartbeat by The Fray when the I heard a knock on the door. I sighed getting up and answering it since Harriet was busy with the baby. "Who is it?" I yelled from the couch. "Who the hell so you think it is Blaze." Riven yelled from the otherside. I opened the door and he just stepped inside. "Why are you here." I yelled at him he just handed me papers. "What. Melody was busy so I brought your work and help you with it. Is that a problem because I could have better things I could be doing right now." He said looking at me I just sighed and leaded him to the table and sat down.

When we were done with the work h asked me if he could hang out because his brother was at an after school thing today. I just nodded I was never really one for talking to him since last year. Riven grabbed my Ipod and pressed play while I tried to stop him the song had changed to Ours by Taylor Swift. I was just frozen in fear of what he would say. He just smiled and started looking through my songs. I let out a sigh that caugh his attcen. I just shrugged and tried to get Ipod back but he would not let go. "Come on Riven let go of it. Its mine give back." I told him wreseling him for it but he had a holp of it pretty tight and he hit the song that was one that when I tough of him I listened to. The song Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not by Thompson Square started to play. I tackled him but he doged and pinned me down. I was sick so I could not fight back as hard as I could have. Then he kissed me and left.

Clawd came through the door right after Riven walked out. "What were you doin here Riven?' Clawd asked him Riven just said "I was helping Blaze with school work that she had to do today." then he left me with the lintball of doom. "What did I do now Clawd just go ahaed and yell at me." I said grabbing my Ipod hopeing the next song was not embarssing but it was well to me it. I picked it up and More by Usher had started today was not my day. Melody texted me telling me she was coming over tomorrow.


	8. Saturday

Saturday

Blaze P.O.V

Finally it was Saturday. Melody was coming over today then after she leaves I have to meet Riven at his house this was going to fun. "Hey Blaze the Vamps here to see you." Clawd shouted from down stairs. That always made mad he a fuckin crush on a vamp and he dosent even try to rememeber my best friend who is a vampire name. "She has a fucking name fuzbut." I yelled from up stairs running down to see Melody laughing her ass off. "Thats funny. Do you always call him names." She asked but already knew her answer. "So did Riven help you with the work I gave him to give you yesterday." She asked me. I nodded and blushed a little bit. "I'm meeting him later this after noon at his house." I muttered to her. Her mouth was open. "Tell. Me. What. Happened. Yesterday. NOW Blaze Madaline Rex. And I want every detail." She parctily sreamed at me. I just shot her a look and told her. She nearly fainted with eximent.

Melody said we would talk more over the phone because we fiugered out Clawd at Clawdeen spy on us. I left the house in my work out gear because Riven had work out equement in his basement. Clawd shot me the 'Change you look like a slut' look. "Wipe that look off your face. Just because I'm wereing a tank top and gym shorts does not make me anyless of who I am so just stay out of it." I said walking out the door and jogging to Riven's house. When I got there he was in gym shorts and covered in sweat. "AWW. You stared with out me." I said pretening to whine like puppy. Riven just smirked at let me in the house. "Come puppy you wanna work out or just whine." He said still smirking right before we got to the basement there was a knock at the door. We both growled then he went to answer the door. "S'up can I help you." He asked alittle bit annoyed "Yeah I need Blaze" Clawd said looking at Riven like he was crazy. "You can't really make her leave. You know that right." Riven growled out. Clawd stepped back and nodded "Yeah but shes my si..." I cut him off before he could finish. "I am not your sister just your problem so leave me alone I am in despret need of a work out now go home." I yelled at him from the stair way to the basement.

I was walking home around seven. I ate dinner with Riven and Vlad his vampire brother it a long story. Riven asked me if I wanted to go see a movie next saturday with him and Vlad I said it was cool as long as I was home by midnight. Before I got home I walked into Kay Rios shes my friend who is a robot. We were talking for a good half an hour when I remember that I told Clawrk I'd be home around eight and I left at seven and it usally took me an hour to get home. When I did get home I walked through the front door and threw my key into the bowl of keys next to the door. Clawrk was standing at the base of the stairs and looked at me. I started to explain but he told me to drop it and get ready for bed we would talk about it in the morning. "Yes sir but before I do you have to know I left at seven and meet a friend and lost track of time I am truely sorry. I will be out late next saturday just to let you know." I said climbing the stairs to my room and getting ready for bed. Just before I fell a sleep I got a call it was from Riven. "S'UP Riven what do you need." I asked him. " Just wanted to make sure you got home okay thats it." He knew when I was lieing and I knew when he was to. " Okay but Its only alittle past eight. I'll call you first thing in the morning Okay." I said yawning he just said okay and hung up.


	9. Sunday

Sunday

Blaze P.O.V _In her dream_

_ Me, Bella, and Bree were sitting down at a talble outside of the Wolf house. Bella started to cough up blood. Then she stood up and fell down on her knees and started to cry. Bree was cry but instead of tears it was blood. I got up and walked to Bella and held her while she slowly went cold. Then I sat down next to Bree and tried to hold her but she was already gone. _

Blaze P.O.V Awake

I woke up in a cold sweat and stared to shiver. I hate that dream it always makes me think I was the one who killed them instead of the virus that they had gotten from so werecat that scrached them. I got out of bed and got dressed in my usaull clothes. When I got down stairs I heard Harreit in the kichtion makeing breakfast. "Harreit do you mind if I help." I asked just like every sunday it keeps my mind off my sisters and everything eles. She just smiled and nodded. I grabbed my Ipod and turned it on she never minds because it takes the sicelence away. I stared to hum along with song that always made her smile. I sware if my last name was not Rex and I had not known my parents I would have belived she was my mom. Alot people think that I am her daugther because I look just like her. "How did you sleep honey." She asked putting bacon in to the skilet. "Same as always. That dream came back just like last week." I told her makeing the pancakes. She just shuck her head. "When you get older it will go away I promise. Watch those pancakes there burning honey." She said looking at the pancakes. I just smiled.

There was knock on the door and I left the kicktion to get it. When I opened the Romulus, Deuce, Riven, and Clawd came through the door running. "Well just come right in and make your selves at home." I said with acid dripping on every word. Clawd decied to be stuip and say "Well I do live." Riven smaked him upside the head and said "Are you that dumb stuip she was talking to us. And nice to see you to Blaze." I growled and went to the kiction and finish helping Harriet cook breakfast.

After breakfast I walked to the cemetry with four diffrent flowers. I walked to my moms grave and said "I miss you mom. But I just want you to know that I'm good and that I love you." then I put a red flower on her headstone. "I miss you dad if you were here I would introduce you to all of my friends" I said putting a purple colored flower on his head stone. Then I walked to Bellas head stone I was speach less for the first time in years. "I really don't know what to say I miss you and Bree so much. And that with out you here I am just not the same." I put a blue flower on her headstone her favorite color was a baby blue. "I miss you to Bree I wish you and Bella were still here maybe you guys could help me with my problems." I said putting pink flower on her headstone. She loved the color pink.

When I got back to the Wolf house I saw my bedroom light on on and I got dressed this morning in the dark. "Clawd get the hell out of my room now." I yelled from the front door. I walked up the stairs to find Clawd in my room listing to my Ipod. I growled and tackled him down and screamed "GIVE IT BACK YOU STUIP LINTBALL." He pushed me off and dusted him self off. I really need to work out more. "Why should I. You pshyco manica." He yelled at me. "Because its mine thats why and your allowed in here this is my room." I said claming down a little bit. I grabbed it from him and pushed him out of my room and cleaned it because when I had tackled Clawd I caused some of stuff to fall off shelves. I turned on my Ipod and stared clean and stared to sing Less Than Perfect by Pink. I didnt hear my door and was still singing when Riven walked in looking for Clawd. He heard me sing my faverite part of the song. "_Done looking for the critice cause they're everywhere, They dont like my jeans they don't get my hair, Strange ourselves and we do it all the time." _ I had no Idea he was there utill he cleared his troat. I jump pulling my head phones out of my ears and was just stareing at him with my face completely red. "UH.. wWheres Clawds room." He said just looking at me. "Down the hall." I said looking at the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday

Blaze P.O.V

It was still dark when I woke up this morning. When I was getting dress I decied to wear something diffrent. I broke into Bella and Brees stuff. I never wore any of Bellas clothes because she loved dress more that anything. So I went with Brees clothes. I took out Brees faveriot blood red shirt that said 'WEREWOLVES ARE NOT PETS' In big black letters on the back and said 'WEREWOLVES DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE BUT THEM SELVES' in big black letters. Bree was agianst werewolves being slaves to the vampires or anyone else. She had read and watched to many books and movies about that. I decied to go with a black skirt that Bella never wore. I pulled my hair up and threw on my bood red convers.

"Who are you and what have you done with Blaze." Melody yelled at me looking over my thrown together outfit. "Its me stuipd I just thought of looling for something eles to waer is that a crime." I snapped at her. I pulled out my Ipod from my bag and looked for the pockest Bella said were on this stuip thing. When I did find the pockets I put my Ipod in it and listined to Raise Your Glass by Pink.

When we got to school a lot of boys were looking at me. One kid Sasuke Young was looking at me I felt really weird. I ran straight into Riven just every day because I never pay attionec to where I am walking. When it happened my Ipod fell along with all of my stuff. There where days that I never want to get up and today is one of those days. "Shit Blaze watc... Woah you look diffrent." Riven said helping get my stuff from the floor. "No dur stiupd Shes wearing a skirt." Melody screamed at him when he stood up helping me up. "Well here. IIII gotta go now bye Blaze see you later." Riven stured then yelld running to catch up with his friends. I shot Melody a look.

I was walking to my locker after my last period class. Guys were still stareing at me. "What the hell are you all stareing at. So what if I'm wearing a skirt okay. Oh I know take a picture it will last longer." I screamed at them. I grabbed my stuff and started to walk to the wolf house when Riven ran up and asked if he could walk with today I said yes. "So Blaze your still comeing to the movies with Vlad and me on saturday right." He asked looking at the sidewalk. "Yeah I can't wait for saturday. Thanks Riven. Oh and don't look at but I'm a good girl." I said walking up to the house I knew he was looking. "Stop it." I said walking inside but not before seeing him smirk.

_I got the quote from the last paragrah from Joyful noise me and my little sister watched it. It was a good movie._

_ Tell me if you liked it or not. Please review its the only way I know if its getting bad or not._


	11. Chapter 11

Tuseday

Blaze P.O.V

I am so tired that I forgot to tie my shoe this morning and I left my Ipod at home I was so skrewed. "Blaze are you okay you look tired did you sleep at all." Riven asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder and walking me to my locker. "No not at all I didnt even want to come to school to day either but Clawd said I was fine." I said yawning. Riven walked me to my classed and said dont fall a sleep in class like it was funny. Melody texted me woke me up in first period after just about six minuts into the class.'What Mel' 'What are you doing' 'Trying to sleep' 'Y' 'Because I did not sleep last night' 'Did I wake you' 'What do you think' 'Yes' it went on like that for the eniter class period.

The next period was just like first and the same with the rest of the day. Riven acted really strang to day. After school we went to the park and hung out for most of the afternoon. He brought me home around nine I was so dead but I didnt care. I was a bout to say good night when he kissed me and ran off toward his house. When I walked in I was pretty sure my face was as read as blood.

I felt my phone vibrate it was Melody texting me. 'Hey Blaze' 'Hey Mel' 'Whatcha ya doin' 'Nothin. you' 'Same' 'I am so tired' 'Cant you sleep' 'No' 'Y' 'I am stressed and I was just kissed' then my phone rang "Hello." "WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS BLAZE MADALINE REX. I WANT TO KNOW WHO, WHEN, WHERE AND WHY. RIGHT NOW." She yelled into the phone "Okay first OW. And second to answer your questions. Riven, just a few minits ago, outside my house, and the last one I have no clue got to go by." I hung up on her knowing she was going to scream agian.

_Sorry I would usally make this longer but I am tired and I have to do some stuff._

_ I would like it if you reviewed to tell me if it was good or bad. I might be awile before my next update I have a trip coming up so good night._


	12. Chapter 12

** Wednesday**

**Blaze P.O.V**

It was dark when I woke up this morning. I rushed to get dressed because my phone was going off like crazy. I just threw on one of Bree's black shirts that said 'Mad Dog' on the front. Then I just threw on a pair of blue skinny jeans and pulled up my black hair.

"Hello. Hey Mel. Whats up." I said grabbing my Ipod and bag.

"Nothing. Whats up with you." She asked I could hear her car start.

"Mel I got to go okay I will see you at school." I said hanging up the phone

I walked outside to see Clawd talking to Riven. Who said he waiting for me.

"S'up Blaze you want to walk with me." He asked I just nodded and started to walk to school.

I put my Ipod in my pocket and started to listen to Bad Boy by Cascada. I started to lip sinc with song and Riven smirked at me.

"What are you doing." He asked me when I reached for my Ipod

"Changing the song what eles." I said giveing him a look.

When we got to school I walked up to Melody she looked like she was about to pass out. I ran up to her and waved my hand in her face to she if she was alright.

"Mel are you okay. Your scareing me right now." I said a little bit worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. Damn girl you fianlly got up the corage to talk to him about your crush on him." She said forgetting he was there.

"No and come here." I said dragging her away from Riven befor she said anything to make me blush.

"Oh. Sorry about that Blaze." She said following me away from him.

"See you later Blaze." Riven yelled walking to his first period class.

"Okay Riven." I yelled back walking away from Melody

After school I was wiped out and tired I was allowed to skip casketball partice to day. I walked out of the school and walked to the cemetry and sat on my knees at the head stones and started to cry and turned on my Ipod on my sisters faveriot song. Just a Dream by Carrier Underwood. I heard people calling my name. behind me and I turned around to see Clawd, Romulus and Riven all looking for me. I walked out of the gates and started to walk home but was stoped by Riven who pulled me out of Clawds sight.

"Whats wrong now I need to know I am your friend." He said looking pissed that I would not tell him what was wrong with me.

"Nothing. Okay I just miss my sisters okay." I said feeling tears fall down my face again.

"Come on Blaze I'll walk you home. I'm doing this because if Clawd saw you he'd yell and you and drag you home." He said walking be side me the eniter way to the Wolf house.

"Thanks Riven." I said he just smiled and walked towards his house.

I walked inside and up to my room and put my Ipod and phone on chrage.

"Blaze are up there." Clawdeen said from down stairs

"Yeah I'm in my room." I said turning on the t.v.

_ I know this might be short but I was just thinking about writing the next chapter please review._


	13. Chapter 13

** Thursday**

**Blaze P.O.V**

When I got up this morning the sun was shineing and my alarm was going off like carzy.

"Shit I over slept maybe Harrit will let me stay home to day." I said to myself

I grabbed a black shirt and my fadded blue skinny jeans and ran down stairs. I coughed when I reach the bottom then I felt dizzy so Harriet said I could stay home because I looked alittle pale. My phone rang right after I sat down on the couch with Harriet and the baby.

"Hello" I said

"Hey Blaze where in the world are you?" Melody said into her phone

"Hi Mel. I'm home. I dont feel very good." I said

"Oh sorry. I already got most of your work I'll send someone with them later okay. I got to go they sent Cleo and Draculaura after me." She said hanging.

I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs to lay down and try to sleep. I must have fallen a sleep because a knock at the door woke me up. I groaned and got up and walked down the stairs to the door. I hate Melody sometimes she sent Riven to bring me my work.

"Nice hair." He said looking at me.

"Sorry I was a sleep." I said yawning letting throught the door.

I ran up stairs to brush my hair and teeth. When I came back down stairs I heard shouting.

"What the Hell Clawd." Riven yelled when Clawd pushed him.

"I told you not to walk her home yesterday I wanted to talk to her." Clawd said narrowing his eyes

"Why cant you just let her live her life shes a teenager. And shes my friend what was I supossed to do stand by like all your friends do when you try to be her father and try to set her straight. You know that you cant do that shes stubbron and her own person not your kid or your sister." Riven said walking out the door.

I walked down stair and growled at Clawd.

"What did I do." He asked me as I sat down and started my school work.

I just ignored him. When I was finshed I walked up to my room and tried to sleep but I could not get my mind off of what Riven had said about me to Clawd.

_I know this maybe bad but I need Reviews or someone me PM with pointers._

_To answer a question from a guest reviewer Arleen is a friend of mines OCS and I did not come up with Riven Magic another friend of mine did._

_And for Melody Night Blaze's best friend belongs to BlackRoise_


	14. Chapter 14

**Friday**

**Blaze P.O.V**

I was still pissed at Clawd for yesterday. Riven is one of my best friends but of course Clawd has to get into my life. I was walking to school by my self this morning. I had goten a text earlyer from Mel she said she had to stay home. I pushed play on my Ipod to hear If I was A Boy by Beyonce its one of my favorites. It reminds me of the way people act around me.

"Blaze wait up." I heard someone call after me but I was to discracted by my Ipod.

"Hello Blaze." I looked up from my Ipod to see Riven looking at me.

"Yeah." I said walking around him

"Whats up." He asked like I was just one of the boys that also pisses me off. I was already pissed at Clawd so I just stayed quiet and kept walking.

When we got to school I walked to the catcombs to hang out with Operetta shes helping me with my stage fright and help control my anger. Shes a really sweet girl. Shes an awesome friend.

"Hey Blaze what song do you want to practice to day?" She asked grabbing my Ipod from me smiling.

"How about King of Anything." I said as she typed in the song.

"Alright sing." She said hiting play on the instrmental

_ Keep Drinking coffee, stare me don across the table while I look outside. So many things I'd say if only I were able but I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by. You've got opinions, man we'er all entitled to 'em but I never asked. So let me thank you for your time and try not waste anymore of mine and get out of here fast. I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning Theres no one her to save. Who cares if you disagree? You are not me who made you king of anything? So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything? ohh ohh, You sound so innocent, all full of good intent Swear you know best But you expect me to jump up on board with you and ride off into your delusional sunset I'm not the one whos lost with no direction But you'll never see You're so busy making maps with my name on them in all caps You got the talking down, just not the listening Who cares if you disagree? You are not me who made you king of anything? So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything? All my life I've tried to make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide waiting for some to tell me its my turn to decide Who cares if you disagree? You are not me who made you king of anything? So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything? Who cares if you disagree? You are not me who made you king of anything? So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything? Let me hold your crown babe. Ohh Oh Uhh_

"So how was that." I asked Operetta

"Your getting better. Its time for class." She said walking out of the catcombs

I after school I started to walk home but ran into Riven who fell on his ass whitch made me laugh. He did not think is was funny thought. He helped me up after he stood up and dusted him self off.

"You okay." He asked get my bag but my notebook fell out.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said reaching for it but he beat me to it.

_I am tired so I will update more tomorrow._


	15. A Talk With Riven Magic

**Saturday**

**Blaze POV**

I woke up early this morning and just threw on a black and blue tank top that stops above of my stomach with a lighting bolt in the center and black shorts that stops above my knees. I ran down stairs queitly because I could hear Clawd snoring. I grabbed my nikes and slipped them on and walked out the dopr putting my hair up and grabbed my dog tags out of my pocket and my Ipod. I was thinking of going for a run threw the park or going to Rivens house. I decied run threw the park and run to Rivens house. I turned on my Ipod.

I felt my phone go off about an hour after I left the house.

"Hello." I said breathless.

"Where the hell are you Blaze." Clawd yelled into the phone I rolled my eyes and hung up on him. He was the last person I wanted to talk to. I growled when my phone went off again.

"What the hell do you want." I yelled into the phone.

"Who the hell pissed you off this morning." Riven said.

"Sorry. I though Clawd called me again." I said

"That explains it." He said. I could hear him yell at Vlad to shut up.

"I'm coming over to your house in about half an hour." I said hearing him scramble around and yell to Vald "Blaze is coming over clean up the living room."

"Okay see you then." He said

"Dude you need tell her or I will." Vlad said

"You tell her and I will kill you." Riven said hanging up the phone.

I laughed as I walked to his house. On my way I saw Sasuke Young playing guitar on the pourch of his house.

"Thats good. Your really good." I said walking up to him and sitting for minute. He was had a look on his face like he was upset that I heard him play.

"You dont like to play for other people I know how you feel. I like to sing but I have the worst stagefright. When someone hears me sing I have to run out of the room or I hid my face in a book or I blush. See you at school." I said standing up and walking to Rivens house.

When I got there I knocked on the door.

"I'm coming just wait a second." Riven said opening the door shaking water out of his hair and he just stared at me.

"Hey are you going to let me in or just stare at me." I asked a little bored.

He moved and let me in. He asked if I need to change I just nodded. A few weeks ago I walked over here in the pouring rain and he let me barrow his old shirt and pants and I just left my clothes here.

"Thanks" I said grabbing my clothes and running up stairs to the bathroom. When I coming back down stairs Clawd was at the door yelling at Vlad for not letting him in and I stoped in the middle of the stairs. I saw Clawds eyes widen when he saw me because Riven was walking down stairs with just his pants on and my hair was wet.

"Riven go put a shirt on. Before he gets the wrong Idea and Blaze go dry your hair I know you took a shower." Vlad said trying to block Clawd from coming in.

"To late." I said turning around with Riven and walked back upstairs to the bathroom.

"You still want to see that movie tonight." He asked leaning on the doorway while I towle dried my hair.

"Yeah. What movie." I asked he just shugged.

"Ask Vlad." He said walking down stairs to talk to Clawd who just made Vlad and let him in.

"Its not what you think." Riven started to say but was cut off by Clawd who just growled and walked out of the house.

"Bastered." I muttered under my breath coming down the stairs.

At the moives I sat next to Riven who was in the middle of my and Vlad. Vlad had made us watch a scary movie. I jump just about every time the guy jumped out and killed somebody. I could fell tears on my face. When the movie was over I was crying pretty hard. Most people knew that I cant watch movies like that.

"Blaze I'm sorry if I had known Vlad was gonna make us sit through that I would have just asked you to walk through the park with me." Riven said running his hand threw his red hair as he looked at me.

"Its okay. Really. Can you walk me home." I asked him hoping he would say yes.

Riven walked me home the long way. He smiled when I that Clawd was trying to get a date from Draculaura but she was more intrested in Jake. I yawned and leaned on him as me walked. I could fell him arm wrap around my waist. When we reached my house the lights where still on and I could see Clawdeen standing with Clawd upstairs.

"Thanks for walking me home. And I had fun." I said standing in front of the door knowing that soon Clawd or Clawrk would open the door.

"Cool me too. Blaze I need to tell you something." He said running his hands throuht his hair.

"What." I asked looking at him.

"Umm. I really like you and I know you do to I heard what Melody said to you." He said smirking.

"So what do we do about it." I said putting on hand in my pocket the other one was messing my dog tags.

"I dont know how about next friday you go with me to the dance." He said shrugging.

I couldnt speak so I nodded my head as he pulled me into a kiss and walked home.

_I AM SO SORRY. I was going to update yesterday but I had to watch my little sister_


	16. A Nice Little Day Or A Big Desater

**Sunday **

_**Dream**_** Blaze POV**

_I was half a sleep when I heard something hit my window. When I got up and opened it I saw Riven standing outside smirking. I motioned for him to climb up and he did._

_"If Clawd catchs you here we're both dead." I told him when reached the window._

_"So. Who cares?" He asked climbbing in the window._

_"I dont want you to get in trouble." I said sitting on my bed watching him look around my room._

_He walked up to me and pushed me until I was laying down and he hovered over me. _

**Blaze POV Awake**

I heard the alarm go off. I growled at it and got up. I pulled on a midnight blue tank top with a lighting bolt and jeans and my dog tags. I walked down stairs to help Harriet in the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart." Harriet said pulling out a tray of biscuits.

"Morning." I said yawning.

She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and walked to the sink to wash my hands. I grabbed the bacon out of fridge and gave it to her.

"How did you sleep?" She asked smiling.

"Good. The dream went away." I said watching her eyes widened

"Thats great honey." She said putting another tray into the oven.

I just nodded. I heard the doorbell ring I walked to the door and opened it. Clawd, Romulous, Deuce, and Riven ran through the door. I was knocked on my ass by Clawd.

"Watch were your going fuzzbut." I yelled getting up.

"Dont call me that." He growled from the kitchen. Trying to sneek food no dout.

I sighed and walked back to the kitchen. Harriet hit Clawds hand with a wooden spoon.

"No thats for Blaze." She said handing me the plate.

"Thanks." I said setting down the plate and going back to help her.

After breakfast I walked to the park with my Ipod on. I had to walk past Sasuke house he was playing his guitar.

"Hey Blaze." He said not looking up.

"Hey. Sounds great." I said walking over.

"Thanks. Operetta told me you sound pretty good to when you sing." He said I just blushed and nodded.

"Yeah but I'm kinda scread to sing in front of people." I said sitting down next to him.

"Same only with playing in front of people." He said.

Hes an awesome guy when you get to know him and I've heard him play hes good.

"So how about you tell my a song and I'll play it but you have to sing it." He said smiling.

"Sure. Do you know Who Am I by Tiffany Evans." I asked him sitting on the steps next to him.

"I've heard it. I think I can play for you." He said while I looked around to make sure no one was around.

_Sometimes everything seems outa of my reach. No matter how hard I try. Sometimes I feel like nothing at all inside. With everything that I try to hold on to. Just seems to slip away. And though I fall it keeps calling me back again. But I keep looking I'll sink or swim. I keep searching to find the real me. Who am I tell me where do I come from. Who am I tell me. Cuz its like I dont fit in at all. Sometimes I feel like running away. And leaving it all behind. Try to find the place were I belong. If I keep looking I'll find myself I keep searchin to find the real me. Who am I tell me where do I come from. Who am I tell me. Cuz its like I dont fit in at all. Who am I. Who am I. I know I that I can do anything. Who am I. I know that I can be anything. Who am I. I know I that I can do anything anything. Who am I. I know that I can be anything. Who am I. I know Yes I can be anything. Yes I can be anything at all._

"How was that?" I asked him

"That was pretty good." He said while I was getting up.

"I got to go see you tomorrow at school." I said walking home.

When I got home Clawd, Deuce and Riven were playing casketball in the front yard. I sighed and joined the game.

"No way Blaze no girls." Clawd said but I stole the ball and made a shot.

"Okay have fun lossing." I said giving the ball to Riven.

"Win for me." I whispered in his ear he nodded.

"Yes ma'ma." He said pretending to sloute me.

I walked back inside to help Harriet clean the kitchen. Around lunch Draculaura came over to see Clawdeen. Then Mel came over to see me and Riven playing a one on one casketball game.

"Hey Blaze." She said making miss my shot.

"Shit. What the hell is wrong with you." I growled at her.

"Blaze Madalin Rex watch your language young lady." Harreit yelled from the front door.

"Sorry Harriet." I yelled back.

"Hey Mel what do you want and cant you see I'm kinda busy." I said trying not to be mean.

"I came to hang with my best friend but shes in game mode isn't she." She said watching me make another shot but Riven blocked it and made a shot making him the winner.

"Not anymore I would have won." I said grabbing a bottle of water.

"Yeah right.' Riven said walking back inside.

"So whats up." I asked

"Nothing just this." She said handing me her phone.

"Whats this." I asked confused.

"The Ghostly Gossip. Read it." She said pointing to the head line.

_**Is the to cool for any guy Blaze Rex falling for three diffrent guys? **_

_**My sources tell me that Blaze was seen last night with Riven and Vlad Magic last night at the movies and With Sasuke Young this morning. Is this wolf girl in love or just a dawg.**_

I growled at the pictures of me, Riven, and Vlad at the movies and Riven at me when he walked me home. Then me and Sasuke at his house.

"Woah calm down Blaze." She said when I nearlly crushed her phone which is her life line.

"Sorry. Mel I'm just pissed." I said walking inside to see Drauclaura and Clawdeen talking about it.

I growled at them. After dinner I stayed in my room. I decied to read one of my favorite books.

"Blaze you up there." I heard Clawrk call from downstairs.

"Yes sir." I called not moving.

"Just making sure. Have you seen Clawd." He asked walking into my room to see me reading Distant Waves.

"No did you try calling Deuce or Rom." I said never looking up.

"Yes Deuce said hes not there. And Romulus is down stairs." When he said that I looked up I knew Clawds temper.

I heard a growl then a crash.

"What is your fucking problem Clawd." Riven yelled pushing him off of him.

Clawd just tackled him again. I ran down stairs and out the door with Clawrk right behind me.

"Will you leave me alone. What did I ever do to you." Riven asked wipeing the blood off of his face and spitting out blood.

"Clawd leave Riven alone." Clawrk yelled pulling him inside.

"You okay." I asked him grabbing a tissue that I keep in my pants pocket I get into fights alot at school.

"Yeah. I'm fine just a little pissed." He said grabbing the tissue from me.

"What was all that about?" I asked him

"I have no idea I came over to see if you wanted to hang out then he jumped me." He said spitting again.

"Well you come with me." I said grabbing his hand and draging him inside the house to get a look at what Clawd had done to him.

"Okay." He said when we got inside.

I pushed him down on the couch and went into the kitchen to get a wet rag. When I came back I wiped the blood off of his face to a black eye, busted lip, and his nose was dislocated.

"Damn he did a number on you." I said kissing his forehead.

"You should see what I did to him." When he said that Clawd walked in with a broken nose, two black eyes, and a broken jaw.

"Nice. You did good." I said sitting next to him. He smirked and wraped his arm around me.

"Thanks." He said while I leaned my head on him.

_PLEASE REVIEW. I have no idea how it is._


	17. A Bad Day And A Little Bit Of Comfort

** Monday**

**Blaze POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off an hour before I normally get up. I groaned and got up and grabbed a midnight blue tank top with a lighting bolt and tossed on a button up shirt but left unbutton and dark blue skinny jeans. I turned off my alarm and walked down stairs to see Harriet trying make Clawd sit still. I laughed at him and grabbed my bag and shoes. He growled and whipered. I walked out of the house and walked into Riven.

"Again watch where your going." He said running his fingers through his hair.

When he does that I feel this weird feeling in my stomache. I just nodded and started to walk. He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked with me.

"Hows your nose." I asked leaning on him.

"Hurts but better Vlad yelled at me for getting in the fight." He said

"Clawds not coming to school because of the damage you did but that just means my life well be great durning the school day." I said happly

He just nodded and walked with me to the front of the school and left to hang out with his friends. I walked to my locker and my phone went off. I looked at it and it was the Ghostly Gossip

_**Did Blaze tell her boyfriend to beat up her brother.**_

_**My sourses tell me that Riven Magic and Clawd Wolf got into a fight last night. Clawd is home today with a broken nose and jaw. Riven won the fight and wasnt even hurt.**_

I growled at the message and threw my phone in my locker. I slammed the door shut and took a deep breath. I walked to my first class. I was being called a whore for no reason. By lunch I was ready to die or at least runway. I sat down by myself and cried. I felt someone wrap their arm around me and hold me.

"Blaze are you okay." Riven asked rubbing my arm. I didnt look up but he knew that I wasnt. Then I felt someone grab my hand and it was cold.

"Riven I have over heard what most of the werewolves are saying that she is a whore and that she should have died with her family." Melody said.

I heard Operetta's voice say "That aint right shes a sweet little thing."

I felt more tears fall down my face. Not many people knew me that much but I hate to cry. I stood up and walked to the ghouls room and cried my heart out. When I came out I had missed most of my class. The teacher had sent Cleo after me.

"Hurry up and get to class I'm tired of waiting on you." She said looking at her nails.

I washed my face off and walked to class and felt eyes burn into my back as I walked. After school I ran to the cemetry and fell to my knees and cried my heart out. I got up and walked home to fell my phone go off again.

_**Is Blaze Rex hiding a secret about who she really is?**_

_**My sourses tell me that Blaze had a family but died when she was little. Her twin sisters and her survied and found the Wolf family as children but her sisters died when they turned sixteen. She goes to the gravesite every other day and was caught crying on camra.**_

I threw my phone at the wall of my bedroom and laid down and cried. I felt someone pat my back and then smoothed my hair back. I heard them hum a lullaby and help me fall a sleep. When I woke up I was under the covers and Harreit was yelling at Clawd for fighting Riven. I walked out of my room and walked down stairs to see Riven sitting on the couch and Clawdeen yelling at him for fight Clawd again.

"Claws stop." I said my voice was raw.

"Okay Maddy." She said giving Riven the Evil eye.

I sat down on his lap and leaned into him feeling him run his fingers throuht my hair. He also held me and whispered into my ear that everything would be okay and it would be over soon. I just sighed and fell asleep in his lap.

When I woke up Riven was sitting on the floor and I was laying down on the couch.

"What time is it." I asked quietly.

"Past midnight dont worry Harriet said that I was okay to stay here and make sure you were okay." He said

"That was nice of her." I said sitting up and patting the seat beside me.

"Yeah well Clawrk had his eye on for at the least three hours before he went upstairs they left Clawd in charge of you and me." He said sitting on the couch next to me and wraped his arm around me.

"Really the dont trust you." I said yawning.

"Nope you want me to take you to your room. Dont take that the wrong way." He said blushing abit.

I just nodded and walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door and walked to the bathroom that is contected to my roon. I put on my pjs and came back out to see that he had crashed on my bed and past out. I pushed him over a little bit and laid down but when I did he grabbed me and put his arm over me. I fell asleep like that and for the first time since I was three I was happy. I woke up durning the night and he was gone and the window was opened. I thought that I had imaged it but he had left a note that said :

_Sorry but Clawd woke up and saw us then he told me to leave. That and Vlad called me and told me to come home so yeah. I'll see you tomorrow at school. _

I knew it was from him because on valentins days he would leave cards in my locker with the samehand writing.

_This was bugging me and I had to write it so please review._


	18. A Fight Between Family

**Tuesday **

**Blaze POV**

I woke up to the sound of Howleen and Clawdeen shouting at each other. I growled and got up. I grabbed a dark blue tank top and a button up shirt then I grabbed my jeans. I walked out of my room yawning and smirking at them because they were still not dressed.

"Will you two stop bickering for one day." I asked already knowing the anwser to it.

They just growled at me. I ran to the living room away from them. I grabbed my brush and ran it threw my hair. I grabbed my dog tags off the key holder and grabbed the house key. I had a lot on my mind today. I took a deep breath and walked to the kicthen and grabbed an apple and walked out the door.

I walked into Mel on my way into the school. She smiled and walked with still complaining about her problems. I smiled and rolled my eyes at her. I walked to my locker and walked into Arleen.

"Hey Arleen. How are you." I asked my voice shaking.

"Good you. I'm sorry about what people are saying about you." She said putting up her books.

"Its alright." I said sighing and walked away from her and into my first class.

I sat down and felt something hit my head. I turned around to see Gory throwing paper wads. I growled at her and narrowed my eyes. She just smiled at me.

During second period I was sent to Head Misstress BloodGood's Office. I sat down in one of the chairs in front of her. Clawd sat in the other one. I growled at him.

"Would either of you like to tell me what happened or do you want me to call your parents." She asked calmly

"He started it." I said leaning back in my chair.

Clawd growled at me. I growled back.

"Miss. Rex and Mr. Wolf behave yourselfs. Now Blaze what happened." She said to us.

"He freakin jumped me when I was walking to my second period." I said pissed off.

"I did not you hit me." Clawd growled at me.

"After you jumped me. The only reason your sitting and not covered in blood is because Riven and Vlad pulled me off of you that and Rom helped you." I said my gold eyes tinting red for a moment.

"You had Riven and Vlad help you and Vlads a vamp." He said growling.

"Really your going to get racist on one of my best friends. What kind of brother are you." I said with sarcaism

"Both of you calm down. Miss Rex you are excused from the class you missed and Mr Wolf your mother is on her way. I have statments from Mr Magic that you started the fight." Mrs BloodGood said with a wave of her hand.

The rest of the day was fast. When school let out I was in the gym practiceing my fighting skills. I punched and kicked the bag until it fell to the ground. I growled and kicked half way arcoss the room. I was pissed at who ever was in charge of the Ghostly Gossip my personal life is not something other people need to read or see. I sighed and walked to the locker room to change.

On my way home my phone went off. I checked the number and name first but it was an update of the Ghostly Gossip.

_**Are the wolfs fighting aginst each other or is it just sibling sqaful?**_

_**Today Blaze and Clawd where caught in a fight. Blaze blames Clawd while Clawd says Blaze started it. The Magic brothers were the only to brave enought to stop the fight.**_

Who ever was in charge of this site is not okay with me. I was beound pissed I was angry. I walked home and nearly breaking the door down. Clawdeen noticed that I was really pissed off. I walked up to my room and started on my home work. When I was finshed I walked out of the house and walked to Rivens house to see how he was.

"Hey Blaze." He said opening the door I just growled.

"Who the hell pissed you off today." He asked

I just showed him the update. He growled and gave me my phone back.

"Thats what pissed me off." I said walking inside and sat down on the couch.

He shurged and closed the door. I sighed and messed with my dog tags. When Vlad came down I looked at him.

"Not trying to be rude or mean but why is she here." He asked walking down the stairs.

"Because I can." I said grabbing the remote.

"That makes sences." He said sighing and walked into the kicthen.

For a Vamp he can cook. I smelled steak and all difrent types of meat. I could feel droll from my mouth. Riven smirked and went to help Vlad.

"Can I eat here." I asked sweetly which made Riven look at me weird.

"Look at me like that again you'll be a rug." I said walking into the diningroom.

After I had dinnier at thier house I walked home and Clawd was pissed that I was home late.

"Where have you been." He asked

"None of your bussness." I said walking up the stairs.

"Where." He asked again

"Leave me alone." I said slamming my door shut on him.

He growled at me from behind the door. I just laughed at him and sat down on the bench that is conted to my window. I sighed and leaned aginst it. I was really tired of Clawd trying to treat me like a baby or a kid. I'm a teenager I need space. I dont need to be smuthered by by people. I'm still trying understand me feelings for people. I was starting to get mad at him and who ever runs the Ghostly Gossip. I growled and changed and then laid down. I laid there but I couldnt sleep. I smelled my sheets thy smelled like they had be washed.

"Fuck you Clawd." I growled under my breath.

_How was it? Please review and next week and mabye a week after that I will not be posting a chapter I'm going to see my grandmother and my dad._


	19. Secret Shown

**Wensday**

**Blaze POV**

I woke up to the sound of Rockseena whining. I sighed and got out of bed. I walked to Clawds door and opened it. She ran out and ran to the front door. I sighed and opened the front door to and stood outside with her. I yawned and watched as she chased butterflies. I whistled for her to come back inside. She followed me back inside.

"Good girl." I said locking the door behind me.

I yawned and walked to my room to get dressed. I grabbed one of my blue tank tops and black button up shirts. Then I grabbed my skinny jeans and walked down stairs. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I had a lot on my mind I was deep in though when Clawd waved his hand in front of my face. I smaked him for it and walked out side.

I turned on my Ipod and the song made my knees weak. I felt someone tap my shoulder I jumped and turned around. Riven was bitting his lip to keep from laughing at me. I growled at him and walked faster. He ran to keep up with me.

"Sorry but that was funny." He said looking at me.

I sighed and switched the song. He grabbed it from and listened to it.

"Good choice." He said turning it up.

"Give it back." I said trying to get back.

"Make me." He said knowing I hate it when people do that.

I growled and tackled him to the ground. He smirked when I was trying to get back from him. I finally just kissed him and he dropped. I grabbed it and ran away from him and into the catcombs. I smirked and walked to where me and Operetta hang out.

"Hey Operetta I'm here."

"Hey Blaze ready to practice." She asked takeing my Ipod from me.

"Yeah." I said sitting on the stage that was down there.

"I hope you dont mind but I invited Sasuke to listen and play if we need him to." She said as Sasuke walked in and sat in one of the chairs.

"I dont mind." I said looking trough the songs.

"You have on in mind." She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah but its for two people and I can sing with a nother person." I said blushing alittle.

"Oh well. You want me to ask Holt if you can perform at the dance. You've made alot of progress." She asked.

"Sure." I said a little nervous.

"How about Bad Boy?" I asked she just nodded

"Alright hit play." I said

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

_You once made this promise_  
_To stay by my side_  
_But after some time you just pushed me aside_  
_You never thought that a girl could be strong_  
_Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_  
_Be my week-end lover_  
_But don't be my friend_  
_You can be my bad boy_  
_But understand_  
_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_  
_Be my week-end lover_  
_But don't be my friend_  
_You can be my bad boy_  
_But understand_  
_That I don't need you again_  
_No I don't need you again_

"How was that." I asked her taking my Ipod back

"Good. I think by friday you will be great." She said happly

I felt my pocket vibrate in my class. I looked at it. It said:

_**Why do people hide there talent? Well one of our own is embaressted about there singing.**_

_**Well a student at our school will be singing a song at the dance on friday. They practice in the catcombs every day. If you know who they are please send an email to the Ghostly Gossip website.**_

I growled at my phone and put it back in my pocket. I was ready for lunch to be here. When the lunch bell rang I walked to the table I usally sit at. I turned on my Ipod and listed to Wild One by Flo Rida. I started to hum along with singers and started to lip sing. I looked up and Mel was laughing at me.

"Whats so funny?" I asked her

"You." I looked at her for an explachon

"Did you not listen to the attagment on the update." She asked I shoke my head.

"I know its you so does Riven, Kay, Jake, and Arleen." She said looking at me weirdly.

"Have you ever heard Riven he can rap. I heard him ealier schooling his friends and showing them how its done." She said as Riven and the rest walked over here.

"Mel shut up." He said grabbing my Ipod from me. I growled at him.

"Make me. Fuzbut." Melody said to him and he growled at her.

"Stop you two." I said trying to get my Ipod back.

"How about you two give us a show after school. In the catcombs." Kay said sitting down.

"Yeah. That would be cool." Arleen said sitting down next to Kay.

"That would be cool to hear." Jake said sitting down next to Arleen.

"Fine. But no one eles can come expact for Operetta." I said sighing.

After school I walked to catcombs to see Clawd, Clawdeen, Jake, Draculaura, Kay, Melody, Arleen, Holt, Operetta, Sasuke, Vlad and Riven on stage.

"Dont blame me I had nothing to do with this." Riven said sitting at the edge of the stage.

"Kay, Arleen, Jake, Mel Come here." I growled.

"I said no one eles." I said to them.

"Not our fault the followed us." They said at the same time.

I sighed and got on stange.

"What song." I asked Riven

"Wild Ones." Operetta said.

I growled and nodded.

"Fine." I said tossing her my Ipod. I started to shake when the music started but when I started to sing if felt naturl

(_Blaze) (__**Riven)**_

_Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do_

_I want to shut down the club_  
_With you_  
_Hey I heard you like the wild ones_  
_Oooh_

_**I like crazy, foolish, stupid  
Party going wild, fist pumping  
Music, I might lose it  
Blast to the roof, that's how we do'z it  
I don't care the night, she don't care we like  
Almost dared the right five  
Ready to get popping, ain't no surprise  
Take me so high, jumping no doubts  
Surfing the crowd  
Oooh  
Said I gotta be the man  
When they heading my van, might check one too  
Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose  
After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow  
Gotta break loose cause that's the motto  
Club shuts down, I heard you're super models  
**_  
_Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do_

_I want shut down the club_  
_With you_  
_Hey I heard you like the wild ones_  
_Oooh_

_**Party rocker, foot show stopper  
More shampoo  
Never one, club popper  
Got a hangover like too much vodka  
Can't see me with ten binoculars  
So cool  
No doubt by the end of the night  
Got the clothes coming off  
Til I make that move  
Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof  
All black shades when the sun come through  
Oh, it's on like everything goes  
Round up baby til the freaky show  
What happens to that body, it's a private show  
Stays right here, private show  
I like em untamed, don't tell me how pain  
Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne  
My life, coming harder than we hit play  
Do you busy with the bail, were you insane  
**_  
_Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do_

_I want to shut down the club_  
_With you_  
_Hey I heard you like the wild ones_  
_Oooh_

_I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and lets begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And i'm on the prowl  
_  
_**Show you another side of me  
A side you would never thought you would see  
Tell that body  
Gotta make sure do you have enough  
I can't lie  
The wilds don't lie  
**_  
_Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do_

_I want to shut down the club_  
_With you_  
_Hey I heard you like the wild ones_  
_Oooh_

_I am a wild one_  
_Break me in_  
_Saddle me up and let's begin_  
_I am a wild one_  
_Tame me now_  
_Running with wolves_  
_And i'm on the prowl..._

At the last part of the song I close Riven and breathing hard. I heard clapping.

"There Happy." I said jumping down off the stage and ran out of the room. When I got home I laid down on my bed and yawned. I walked to the bath room and chaged then I walked back down stairs.

_For the dance do you thingk Riven and Blaze should sing a song and if you do what song._

_Also How was this chapter I Might update agian later to day._


	20. Practice Makes Better

**Thursday **

** Blaze POV**

I heard a whine come from down stairs. I got up and just went ahead and got dressed. I walked down stairs and saw Rockseena scraching the door. I let her out and sat down on the steps. I felt her nudge my hand.

"I'm fine baby girl." I said petting her but she nudged my hand again

"Alright I'm not fine. I just wish people would me leave me alone or just go on with there life." I said to her she just licked my hand.

I got up and got ready for school. When I got to school I cut my first class to hang out with Operetta.

"You where awesome yesterday." She said sitting with.

"Thanks but I feel weird." I said looking at my phone which had seven unanswered messeges.

"Its just stage fright honey." She said looking at my phone.

"I think that boy of yours is calling you." She said taking it from me.

"Hello. Yes shes with me dont you worry your little fur off shes fine." Operetta said hanging up.

"How about one last practice later on today just you, Jake, Arleen, Me, Riven, Mel, and Kay." She said looking at me.

"Sure one last time before tomorrow." I said getting up to go to lunch

At lunch I sat down and Clawd walked over after Riven, Mel, Jake, Kay, and Arleen. I growled at him turning on my Ipod.

"What do you want Clawd?" Riven asked for me.

"I want to talk to Blaze." He said taking my Ipod but Riven grabbed it back.

"Why?" Jake said picking up that I was mad.

"Just because." Clawd said looking at Jake.

"Thats not an answer." Kay said pushing her hair back.

"Why do you have to know?" Clawd asked

"Because shes our friend." Arleen said looking at Holt who was across the room.

"I just want to talk to her." Clawd said getting mad.

"Well shes busy so go chase a car." Mel said standing up to him while he looked down at her.

"Just leave me alone." I said listing to my Ipod

He walked back to his table and left me alone. I smirked and walked to my next class. After school I walked into the catcombs to see Jake, Operetta, Kay, Clawd, Clawdeen, Vlad, Arleen, Holt standing by Operetta talking, Riven sitting on stage, Draculaura, Mel and Nathanul.

"Hey Blaze you want to perform at the dance tomorrow." Holt asked standing with Operetta and Sasuke who walked on to the stage with Riven and sat down with his guitar.

"Sure." I said a little nervous.

"Okay tomorrow just let me know what songs and who is going to perform with you and if you me to DJ any of your songs." He said going to sit down.

I walked up to stage and handed Riven a mike. He nodded and walked over to the other side of the stage

(_Blaze) _**(Riven) **_**(Both)**_

**Ooohh, uh  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, yeah  
Ever tried to reach for something  
But it's someone else's dream  
Every step that you take forward  
Takes you right back where you've been  
And then when you least expect it  
And you tried about everything  
Somebody hears your opinion  
Somebody cares what you say  
**  
_**You woke me up  
No longer tired  
**_  
**With you I feel inspired  
You helped me find my fire (uh)  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young,  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that, oh  
Tryin' to do it right  
No rehearsal, it's your life  
When you're doing this crazy dance  
Cuz you're makin these crazy plans  
**  
_It's just a dance, not a test  
You put in work to be the best (oh)  
It's a classic take on a brand new game  
_  
_**Before the needle drops, they're gonna know your name**_

**When it gets old don't lose the love**

_**You're cold I'll warm you up (you up)  
**_  
**Your fire's hot enough, enough, enough, enough, enough**

_**You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young, and trying everything  
Just to touch your dreams  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more (bring it back once more)  
Let me see you do that  
**_  
_It's become so hard  
For me to be surprised_

**You're bringin back the real me  
No judgement in your eyes  
**  
_**Cuz when I dance with you  
It's how I speak the truth  
Just classic when we met  
now you made me new  
**_**  
****You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
cuz for paid, young, taking on the world  
From the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT Bring the beat back once more  
bring the beat back once more  
******

_**Stands for paid, young, taking on the world  
From the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
bring it back bring it back  
Let me see you do that, oh  
You're the music  
the PYT  
You're the PYT  
Stands for paid, young, taken the chance to believe in me  
Your the new classic, fantastic  
When you own that floor  
when your on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
bring the beat back once more  
let me see you do it.  
**_  
I was breathing really hard this time unlike yesterday I was happy todo it so I could get better. I put up the mike and sat on the edge of stage panting. Riven was right next to me doing the exact same thing.

"How was that." I asked when I was able to breath with out panting.

"That was good." Mel said walking up the stairs.

"How about just one with you singing." She said pushing Riven off the stage handing me the mike.

"Okay." I said standing up.

I looked at Clawd and started to sing and pointed at him. They all looked at him and Riven growled knowing why I was singing this song. Mel hissed and bared her fangs at him. Jake just turned away from him.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in

That made Riven mad and he growled a little louder.

Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

"That was awesome but one more please." Mel begged me.

"Fine." I said walking up to Sasuke.

"You know Mr. Know It all." I asked quietly.

"Yeah." He said getting at where I was going with this.

I started to sing and saw Torali and she took a picter.

Mr. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Ain't it, ain't it something y'all  
When somebody tells you something 'bout you  
Think that they know you more than you do  
So you take it down another pill to swallow

Mr. Bring Me Down  
Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?  
But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down  
Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be  
Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me  
Baby, you should know that I lead not follow

Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

Mr. Play Your Games  
Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again  
But I ain't falling back again  
'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies  
Let's be clear baby this is goodbye  
I ain't coming back tomorrow

Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

So what you've got the world at your feet  
And you know everything about everything  
But you don't  
You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah...

Oh you think that you know me, know me  
That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely  
'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me  
You ain't got the right to tell me  
When and where to go, no right to tell me  
Acting like you own me lately  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

Mr. Know It All  
Well ya think you know it all  
But ya don't know a thing at all  
Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me  
You don't know a thing about me

After I was done I ran off stage and chased her all trought the school.

"Give me the phone." I said taking it and smashing it and taking the sim card.

When I got home Harriet was cooking dinner and Riven was talking to Rocks in the living room, Mel was texting, Arleen was watching home vidoes of the family, Vlad was with Jake they were helping Harreit, Clawd was playing with Rockseena. Sasuke and Operetta where huddled around my Ipod, Draculaura was with Clawdeen. I walked up the stairs and took of my button up shirt and walked back down.

_Alright how was that. I do not own Monster High or any of the songs. I dont own any of the charicters expart for Blaze._


	21. Showing The School

** Friday**

** Blaze POV**

I woke up to the sound of Clawdeen and Clawd yelling about who was going to drive us. I sighed and got out of bed and got dressed. When I came down stairs Clawdeen was dressed in a dress and said that she would drive us to night to the dance because it was her turn. I sighed and walked out the door. The day flew by I was really foucesd on the dance.

"Hey Blaze what songs are you going to sing." Mel asked when we got to her house after school.

"No clue just what ever is on my mind." I said walking into her room and to her closet.

"Well hurry up and find out." She said

"You'll hear it when every one else does." I said grabbing a black and blue dress out of her closet.

"Fine and wear that." She said helping me wiht my hair and zipped up the dress.

At the dance I was shaking. Mel made me wear high heels and the dress had a slit on the side so people could see the part of my legs that was covered by the dress it stoped above my ancles but below my knees.

"Dont be nervous you'll be fine." Mel said pushing me to the stage.

I took a deep breath and walked on the stage.

"You ready Blaze." Holt asked giving me the mike.

"Yeah." I said taking it from him.

"Wheres Sasuke he's my lead gutiar?" I asked smiling.

"Right here." Holt said pulling him on stage.

Before the music started I could feel all eyes staring at me. I started to sing the song that me and my sisters use to sing all day long when we were little. I closed my eyes and remembered their faces when we would sing.

_I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you  
It's not like that at all  
There's a girl  
That gives a shit  
Behind this wall  
You just walked through it_

And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here  


_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here._

I love  
The way you are  
It's who I am  
Don't have to try hard  
We always say  
Say it like it is  
And the truth  
Is that I really mi-I-iss

All those crazy things you said (things you said)  
You left them running through my head (through my head)  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did (things we did)  
Didn't think about it, just went with it (went with it)  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go

(Let go let go let go let go)

No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I never wanna let go

(Let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)

Damn, Damn, Damn,  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here  
I wish you were here (I wish you were here)  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.

Damn, Damn, Damn (Damn)  
What I'd do to have you  
Here, here, here (Here)  
I wish you were here.  
Damn, Damn, Damn  
What I'd do to have you  
Near, near, near  
I wish you were here.  


I heard clapping and opened to see smiling faces and hands clapping.

"Wow shes good." I heard Frankie say to Cleo.

"Who is she? That cant be wanna be boy Blaze." Cleo said to Frankie.

I growled and grabbed the mike again.

"Hey Sasuke ever heard of Freak the Freak out?" I asked watching him grab his gutiar.

"Yeah." He said.

"Then start." I said looking at Cleo pulling my hair free.

I loved the look on her face.

_Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, Hear me sing.  
Open up the door,  
Is it less, is it more?  
When you tell me to beware,  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, Easy go.  
Nodding your head,  
Don't hear a word I said  
I Can't communicate, when you wait or relate  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew, so,  
What's it gonna be,  
Tell me can you hear me?_

I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, hey!  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.

Patience running thin  
Running thin, come again  
Tell me what I get  
Opposite, opposite  
Show me what is real  
If it breaks does it heal  
Open up your ear  
Why you think that I'm here?  
Keep me in the dark  
Are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me  
Gotta know, gotta know  
What am I gonna do?  
Cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be  
Tell me can you hear me?

Can ya hear

I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'll throw another fit  
Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh

Easy come, easy go  
Easy come, easy go

(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh

(Freak the Freak Out!) [repeats in background until end]

I scream your name  
But you never listen  
No you never listen  
But you never listen 

When I stop singing I tought of one that I loved to sing. It was one of my favorites. It reminded me of Cleo, and her friends expect Frankie and Operetta.

_Can't see you anymore  
You're in, and shut the door  
Didn't know what I do know now  
The words I've been betrayed  
You respond and let them fade  
And I just won't let you bring me down_

You can see what I know and I know  
Somewhere there's a sorry heart

Tell me why these roads keep leading  
Leading you right back to me

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
And smiled when you told her  
Oh, oh, thought you were someone  
Oh, oh goodbye to no one

So break away the touch  
Of bliss you miss so much  
But I won't tell you to come back home  
Emotions dissipate;  
Is love designed to hate?  
Keep on driving away from here

Eye the rain as it falls in your hands  
Will there be another storm?

Tell me why these roads keep leading  
Leading you right back

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
And smiled when you told her  
Oh, oh, thought you were someone  
Oh, oh goodbye to no one

I don't need to know you'll be there  
You're not on my mind  
I don't need to know you care  
Please don't waste my time

Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
And smiled when you told her  
Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulder  
You played with fire  
And smiled when you told her  
Oh, oh, thought you were someone  
Oh, oh goodbye to no one  
Oh, oh, thought you were someone  
Oh, oh goodbye to no one  


I walked off the stage and grabbed Riven by the hand and pulled him up on stage with me.

_(Blaze) _**(Riven)**

_Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do_

I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh  
  
**  
I like crazy, foolish, stupid  
Party going wild, fist pumping  
Music, I might lose it  
Blast to the roof, that's how we do'z it  
I don't care the night, she don't care we like  
Almost dared the right five  
Ready to get popping, ain't no surprise  
Take me so high, jumping no doubts  
Surfing the crowd  
Oooh  
Said I gotta be the man  
When they heading my van, might check one too  
Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose  
After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow  
Gotta break loose cause that's the motto  
Club shuts down, I heard you're super models  
**  
_  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do_

I want shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh  


**Party rocker, foot show stopper  
More shampoo  
Never one, club popper  
Got a hangover like too much vodka  
Can't see me with ten binoculars  
So cool  
No doubt by the end of the night  
Got the clothes coming off  
Til I make that move  
Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof  
All black shades when the sun come through  
Oh, it's on like everything goes  
Round up baby til the freaky show  
What happens to that body, it's a private show  
Stays right here, private show  
I like em untamed, don't tell me how pain  
Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne  
My life, coming harder than we hit play  
Do you busy with the bail, were you insane  
**  
_  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do_

I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh  
  
_I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and lets begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And i'm on the prowl_

**Show you another side of me  
A side you would never thought you would see  
Tell that body  
Gotta make sure do you have enough  
I can't lie  
The wilds don't lie  
**__

Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do

I want to shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
Oooh

I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and let's begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And i'm on the prowl...  
  
We walked off stage. I smirked at Cleo and walked to the dance floor.

After the dance Riven walked me home and we hung out outside.

"That was awesome Blaze your good." He said wrapping his arm around me as I leaned on him.

"I know that was so cool." I said yawning.

After he left I changed and fell asleep.

_How was it? Sorry for being so late I was with my family today._


	22. Chapter 22

**Saturday**

** Blaze POV**

I woke up to the sound of Clawdeen and Clawd aruging again. I got up and just walked down stairs. I rolled my eyes and fixed me something for breakfast. I sat down and watched them fight about the car or something stuipd.

"What the fuck is it about now?" I asked alittle pissed off because I need to sleep.

"You. Clawd said that you were good but the dress was to revealing." Clawdeen said sitting by me.

"Forget I asked. If you need I'll be at Riven's." I said going up stairs.

I knocked on the door and Vlad answered.

"Hes half asleep right now." He said letting me in.

"Nice. Want me to wake him up." I asked

"Please and great job last night." He said walking back upstairs.

"HEY RIVEN GET YOUR ASS UP." I yelled in his ear when I found him on the couch.

"What the fuck Blaze." He said getting up from the floor that he had fallen onto.

"Time to get up." I said helping him up.

"Fine give me five minuets." He said going up stairs.

I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and Mel was fileling her nails with Matt next to her looking bored.

"Hey Mel." I said letting her in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when they walked in.

"Clawd said you were here and Matt just came along." She said sounding pissed.

Riven walked down in just a pair of jeans and shoes. He looked at Matt weirdly.

"What is he doing here. No afence Mel but what are you doing in my house?" Riven asked standing behind me.

"He tagged along and I came to see Blaze." She said passing him and just plopping her self down on his couch.

"Okay then." Riven said going back up stairs

After Mel and Matt left I was about to leave when I was stopped by Riven.

"Yeah." I asked waiting on an answer

"Can you sing a song for Vlad he wasnt there last night. I told him about it." He asked

"Sure." I said grabbing my Ipod.

"You dont mind." Vlad said coming down stairs and hugged me.

"No I dont." I said walking in to the living room. And hooking up my Ipod to the stero.

_He went away and you hung around and messed with me every night  
When I wouldn't go out with you guess what you said things that i didn't like._

My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
When you see him comin' you better head out on the double  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
You've been spreadin' lies that you know untrue  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
So look out now 'cause he's comin' after you  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)

Hey he knows what you've been tryin'  
And he knows he knows that you've been lyin'

He's been gone for such a long time  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
Now he's back and things will be fine  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
You're gonna be sorry you were ever born  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
'cause he's kinda gangsta and he's awful strong  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)

I know that you be tripin  
Now you you better get to stepin  
You really really have been tested  
And he knows hes the only one im repin

What made you think he'd believe all your lies  
(Wah-ooo, wah-ooo)  
You're a big man now but hes gonna bring you down to size  
(Wah-ooo)  
Wait and see  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

My boyfriend's back, he's gonna save my reputation  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
If I were you, I'd take a permanent vacation  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  


_Okay this might be short but tell me what you think the next chapter will be up after this one._


	23. Chapter 23

**Sunday**

** Blaze POV **_**Dream**_

_I could feel fur under cheek and heard breathing. I opened my eyes to be meet with sky blue and a kiss. I kissed back and was turned on my back._

_"Blaze." I heard my name and made a purring sound._

_"Yes." I said closing my eyes._

** Blaze POV AWAKE**

I hate my alarm clock right now. It went off and I threw it getting up and just throughing on my usall clothes. Then I walked down stairs just like always. And met Harriet.

"Good morning honey." Harriet said turning on the raido and started to hum along with What I love about sunday.

"Good morning." I said turning it and singing along.

"How did you sleep." She asked kissing my head

"Good actully great that dream is gone." I said hugging her.

"Thats great." She said hugging me back.

I heard a knock on the and went opened and just like always was knocked on my ass by Clawd, Rom, Deuce, and Riven but this time Riven helped me up. Then helped me dust off and kissed my cheek.

"Hey Lintball watch were your going." I said going into the kicthen with Riven behind me.

"Dont call me that." He said a mouth full of food.

I sighed and walked to the radio and turned it up. I loved this song it was called Dont Blink. My dad use to sing to me and when I was little. I walked back to the table as Clawrk walked in with rest.

"Why is it always you guys are here?" Clawrk asked sitting down.

"My brothers asleep and will bite my head off if I wake him up." Riven said from his spot next to me.

"Your like my second family." Rom said from his spot

"I just hang out here." Deuce.

I rolled my eyes and ate my breakfast.

"Blaze I heard you sang last how about you sing for us." Rocks said making me choke.

"No." I said getting up.

"Please." Clawrk asked

"Fine." I said waiting on everybody to go to the back yard.

I hit play on the instralmel on one of my favorites songs and pulled Riven over to me and told him to help. He just nodded and grubbled about how country music hurt his ears but he would do it.

"Nobody take this the wrong way okay." I said right before it started

_(Blaze) __**(Both) **_**(Riven)**

**We didn't care if people stared  
We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
It's hard to believe that was me and you  
Now we keep saying that we're OK  
But I don't want to settle for good not great  
I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again  
**  
** Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck**  
_Remind me, remind me_  
**So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough  
** _Remind me, remind me_

_Remember the airport dropping me off  
We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop_  
**I felt bad cause you missed your flight**  
_**But that meant we had one more night  
**_  
_Do you remember how it used to be  
We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep_

**Remind me, baby, remind me**

_Oh, so on fire so in love  
That look in your eyes that I miss so much_  
** Remind me, baby, remind me**

**I wanna feel that way**  
_Yeah, I wanna hold you close_  
_**Oh, if you still love me  
Don't just assume I know**_

_ Baby, remind me, remind me_

Do you remember the way it felt?

**You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves**  
_ Remind me_  
** Yeah, remind me**

_All those things that you used to do  
That made me fall in love with you  
Remind me, oh, baby, remind me_

  
**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
All those mornings I was late for work  
Remind me  
**_  
__**Oh, baby, remind me**_**  
**  
_Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me  
_**Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
**_ Oh, yeah, remind me_  
** Baby, remind me  
**

When it was I heard clapping and walked back inside today nobody was going to leave me alone. After the day was over I just crashed at Rivens because the entir town was beging me to sing and my voice shut off so I just ran to his house and ended up crashing on the couch

_How was it?_


	24. The MISFITS

** Monday**

** Blaze POV**

I woke up to a growl and a hiss. I sighed and sitting up and looking around the room. I remembered that I stayed the night at Rivens. I yawned and stood up and grabbed my clothes from yesterday.

"Your up." Riven said eyeing when I came down stairs.

I just nodded my throat hurt and my voice gave out yersterday. I grabbed my bag and walked with Riven to his car. I thought he walked everywhere but I was wrong. I got in the front making Vlad sit in the back.

"Its new if your woundering. Vlad bought it a few days ago." Riven said starting the car.

"I never got a thank you and why cant she sit in the back." Vlad mumbled

"Thank you and you ever heard of my car my rules." Riven said looking at him.

I smiled and sat back in the seat. I must have dosed of in the car because I felt some one shake me.

"You have to get now." Riven said shaking me.

I groaned and got out of the car. I walked into the school towards my locker. I heard Mel yelling at Matt for being a pig. I smiled and dragged her away before she could do any damage.

"What was that for Blaze." Mel said as Kay walked up to her locker and laughed at Mel.

"She trying to tell you not to hurt your self. She cant talk her vocal cords are shot." Kay said rolling her eyes

"Hey Blaze." Kay's brother Enrique said walking up behind Kay.

"S'up" I tried to say but it sounded raw

"Cant talk?" He asked getting his books along with Kays

I just nodded and walked to my first period class. After first period I walked to my next class which Clawd was in so there would be a fight between me and him.

"Where did you go yersterday." He asked expecting me to answer him but I just ingored him.

During my third class I was able to talk again so I just talked to Jake and Arleen.

"You were great on friday but one song stood out from the rest." Jake said quietly.

"The first one was sweet." Arleen said messing with her hair.

"Thanks I use to sing it alot when I was little." I said watching the clock

Fourth went by slowly but I made it trought. At lunch I sat down with Kay, Enrique, Jake, Arleen, Mel, Riven, and Vlad for the first it shocked many people. I just listened to my Ipod with Riven and the rest just talked. Mel and Vlad talked about clothes. Kay and Enrique where talking about diftent things. Arleen and Jake where talking about the color spectrom. Clawd walked over and looked pissed off at me.

"All of you leave." He said

"No. We dont have to." Jake said

"Yeah. Its a free contry." Arleen said

"I want to talk with Blaze." Clawd said

"She dosent want to talk furball so go..." Mel said but Vlad finished for her.

"Chase a car." Vlad finished

"Just leave Blaze alone shes tired." Riven said to Clawd.

"Shes our best friend and if you want to talk with her you can say to all of us." Kay said standing up.

I smiled and pulled my head phones out.

"Okay Clawd what do you want." I said tapping my foot.

"What is wrong with you. First off you run away and dont come home. Next you dont talk to me all day and now you want to listen." He said alittle angry.

"First off. I couldnt talk." I screamed at him

"True it was durning third that she started to talk agian." Jake said

"Yeah." Arleen said

"Second you ever heard of leave me alone." I said walking toward the catcombs.

When I got to where me and Operetta hang out most of the time I saw my friends already there.

"We want to hear you sing some songs. Dont worry its just us." Kay said

I let out the breath that I was holding in. I walked on the stage but pulled Kay and Arleen up with along with Jake, Riven, and Vlad. I smiled and turned to Operetta who knew what I was doing.

"Alright this song take six people you Five are going to help me." I said nodding at Operetta to hit play.

_(Girls) _**(Boys)**

_Oh yeah...  
Woah...  
Mhm...  
C'mon..._

Nobody can sing like me  
I can hit every note you give for me  
From A to Z  
Yes I can

Nobody can dance like me  
I can move to the beat your playin'  
Baby with my feet  
Yeah yeah..

Nobody can act like me  
I can fall to pieces and make you believe almost anything

I'm the one  
Steppin' out and we're ready  
You know the rules  
All alone (all alone)  
Gonna show everybody what I can do  
I'm the one  
Put your bet on me  
Can't you see that  
I'm the one  
Don't need anybody now  
Makin' it on my own  
  
**She can turn every word  
into a lovely melody  
Yes she can**

Girl's got her own groove  
Put the music on  
And watch her as she  
Does her thing  
She can do anything

My girl is a drama queen  
Any role you give her  
She does perfectly  
Oh, can't you see that

She's the one  
She's steppin' out and we're ready  
You know the rules  
All alone  
She gonna show everybody what she can do  
She's the one  
Put you bet on her  
Can't you see that  
She's the one  
She don't need anybody now  
And she's makin' it on her own  
  
_I wanna be  
The one who everybody knows  
(I'm steppin out, steppin out alright)  
I wanna be  
The one who's always front and center  
For the first time in my life_

I'm the one  
Steppin' out and we're ready  
You know the rules  
All alone (all alone)  
Gonna show everybody what I can do  
I'm the one  
Put your bet on me  
Can't you see that  
I'm the one  
Don't need anybody now  
Makin' it on my own

I'm the one  
Steppin' out and we're ready  
You know the rules  
All alone (all alone)  
Gonna show everybody what I can do  
I'm the one  
Put your bet on me  
Can't you see that  
I'm the one  
Don't need anybody now  
Makin' it on my own

I'm the one  


Me, Kay, and Arleen hugged each other.

"THAT IS SO AWESOME." Kay shouted

"I know." Arleen said happily.

"Another one." I asked the nodded

"Alright but no boys and Mel I need you." I said dragging her on the stage.

"Fine" She said.

_[Blaze:]  
When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story._

[Melody:]  
It always was about a princess in distress  
And how a guy would save her  
And end up with the glory.

[Arleen:]  
I'd lie in bed  
And think about  
The person that I wanted to be,

[Kay:]  
Then one day I realized  
The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

[CHORUS – ALL:]  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

[ALL:]  
Someday I'm gonna find Someone  
Who wants my soul, heart and mind  
Who's not afraid to show that he loves me  
Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me  
(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me  
when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

[CHORUS – ALL]

[ALL:]  
I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.  
So I'm gonna set me free.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On I will survive  
Unless somebody's on my side  
Don't wanna depend on no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.  
  
I high fived each one of them when the song was over.

"A few more." The said at the same time.

"Sure." I said seeing Saskue walk in with his guitar

_[Verse 1:]  
Theres a time when we all choose  
To either quit or follow through  
To just loose faith  
Or trust your heart  
To somehow lead you through the dark  
You're not the only one who's dreamin'  
And who needs help to carry on  
We might get lonely but we're not alone_

[Guitar Solo]

[Chorus:]  
Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different  
Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters

[Verse 2:]  
Gotta do what we gotta do  
Got the brains, got the power and we speak the truth  
We're from everywhere all around the world  
So ya best respect the cheetah girls  
Dancing, singing from our birth  
Working hard for what we deserve  
Trying not to break the rules  
'Cause mama didn't raise no fools  
It may seem we're only dreaming  
And we need help to carry on  
Its good to know we're not alone

[Chorus:]  
Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different  
Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change  
Believe it mister  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters

[Bridge:]  
Someone's always there behind  
To catch us if we fall

[Chorus:]  
Cause we are sisters  
We stand together  
We make up one big family though we don't look the same  
Our spots are different  
Different colors  
We make each other stronger  
That ain't ever gonna change

Believe it mister  
We're cheetah girls cheetah sisters  
  
"WE ROCK" Kay said

"How about we start a band togther." Meloday said

"Cool. Hey Sasuke your helping" I said and he just nodded.

I hit play on another song.

_Cheetah love cheetah love  
Cheetah love cheetah love_

Ch ch ch cheetah cheetah  
Ch ch ch cheetah cheetah  
Ch ch ch cheetah cheetah  
Ch ch ch cheetah cheetah  
This girl is a friend for life  
I'm gonna be there when  
You need me that's right

Yeah this girl's never gonna change  
No matter where I go  
I'll still be the same

And this girl wants to have some fun  
So put your hands up cause we've only begun  
And there's no stoppin' us because  
We got that cheetah love

We are cheetah cheetah girls  
We stick together for life  
Sometimes we don't see eye to eye  
But we roll side by side  
There is nothing in the world that we can't overcome  
Strength in numbers got each other got that cheetah love

Ch ch ch cheetah cheetah  
Ch ch ch cheetah cheetah  
Ch ch ch cheetah cheetah  
Cheetah love

I know there's a place to turn  
When I really need you two  
You put me first

And my girls have always got my back  
No matter what happens  
I can count on that

And we don't wanna escape it all  
My sisters are always gonna be my first call  
And there's no stoppin' us because  
We got that cheetah love

We are cheetah cheetah girls  
We stick together for life  
Sometimes we don't see eye to eye  
But we roll side by side  
There is nothing in the world that we can't overcome  
Strength in numbers got each other got that cheetah love

I'll never be someone who hurts you  
I'll never be someone who deserts you  
We have a bond no one is breaking  
And if they try we will still survive

Cheetah Love (x9)

We are cheetah cheetah girls  
We stick together for life (together for life)  
Sometimes we don't see eye to eye  
But we roll side by side  
There is nothing in the world that we can't overcome  
Strength in numbers got each other got that cheetah love

We are cheetah cheetah girls  
We stick together for life  
Sometimes we don't see eye to eye  
But we roll side by side  
There is nothing in the world that we can't overcome  
Strength in numbers got each other got that cheetah love

Ch ch ch cheetah cheetah  
Ch ch ch cheetah cheetah  
Ch ch ch cheetah cheetah  
Cheetah love

Love  
(Cheetah love)  
Love  
(Cheetah love)

"What do we call ourselfs?" Mel asked.

"Misfits?" I asked seeing how we all where the girls that nobody thought would fit in.

"MISFITS." They said happly

"Thats cool. I just remembered that my dad owns a drum set." Arleen said.

"Cool Enrique owns a bass." Kay said.

"I happen to own a bass my self." Mel said to us.

"Nice and Sasuke owns a guitar." I said

"One more song then we have to go home." I said hiting play.

When the music started we all started to dance to the beat.

_We can do anything  
Just you and me baby baby baby baby baby babe  
Wait and see._

[Verse 1]  
Hold on, sit tight.  
Are you ready for a crazy ride?  
Your on your own, it ain't right.  
Something gotta give tonight.

[Hook]  
So if you wanna run, run and disappear.  
You and I can bust our way right out of here.

[Chorus x2]  
Together we can.  
Shoot the moon, stop the rain even ride a hurricane,  
If we wanna.  
Together we can.  
Walk into space, save the human race, do you think we oughta, oughta? [x2]

[Verse 2]  
Here we take our time, we can have it all.  
I don't think we're gonna make it on our own.

Together we can.  
Even ride a hurricane, if we wanna. (C'mon)  
Walk into space save the human race.  
Do you think we oughta?  
Together we can!  


"That was fun" Arleen said grabbing her stuff.

"Yeah same time tomorrow." asked Kay.

"I cant wait." Mel said

"Me either." I said metting up with Riven who drove me home.

_How was that?_

_I do not own the songs._


	25. The First Practice

** Tuseday**

** Blaze POV**

I woke up earlier so I could get out of the house faster. Mel, Kay, Arleen, Me, and Sasuke are meeting in the catcombs with Operetta this morning before school. I was in rush I was late as it is.

"Shit. I need to go now." I said running down stairs and out the door.

"Finally we've been here for about two minuets." Mel said as I got in the front seat.

"Shut up and drive before Clawd wakes up." I said

"Alright miss grouchy." She said

We stopped at Kays house and she ran out with a bass. Then at Arleens house she ran out with drum sticks in her hands. Mel turned on the raido and How Do You Sleep started to play. We started to sing along with song.

"I hate this song. It reminds me of Bella's first ex. He was a bastard." I said changing the station.

"Hey." Mel said

I stuck out my tounge and we all laughed. When we got to school Sasuke was already there with Operetta. I got out of the car and helped Kay and Arleen with there stuff.

"What song guys?" I asked looking trought my Ipod.

"9 To 5" Mel said looking at me weirdly

"Dont judge me." I said.

"Sure." Arleen said.

I hit play and turned it down to here what we sounded like when I heard the beat play from Sasuke, Arleen, Kay, and Mel. I started to sing.

_Tumble outta bed  
And I stumble to the kitchen  
Pour myself a cup of ambition  
And yawn and stretch  
And try to come to life  
Jump in the shower  
And the blood starts pumpin'  
Out on the street  
The traffic starts jumpin'  
The folks like me on the job from 9 to 5_

Workin' 9 to 5,  
What a way to make a livin'  
Barely gettin' by  
It's all takin' and no givin'  
They just use your mind  
And they never give you credit  
It's enough to drive you crazy  
If you let it  
9 to 5, for service and devotion  
You would think that I  
Would deserve a fat promotion  
Want to move ahead  
But the boss won't seem to let me  
I swear sometimes that man is out to get me

They let you dream  
Just to watch 'em shatter  
You're just a step  
On the boss-man's ladder  
But you got dreams  
He'll never take away  
You're in the same boat  
With a lotta your friends  
Waitin' for the day your ship'll come in  
'N' the tide's gonna turn  
And it's all gonna roll your way

Workin' 9 to 5  
What a way to make a livin'  
Barely gettin' by  
It's all takin' and no givin'  
They just use your mind  
And you never get the credit  
It's enough to drive you crazy  
If you let it  
9 to 5, yeah  
They got you where they want you  
There's a better life  
And you think about it, don't you  
It's a rich man's game  
No matter what they call it  
And you spend your life  
Puttin' money in his wallet

9 to 5, whoa  
What a way to make a livin'  
Barely gettin' by  
It's all takin' and no givin'  
They just use your mind  
And they never give you credit  
It's enough to drive you crazy  
If you let it

9 to 5, yeah  
They got you where they want you  
There's a better life  
And you dream about it, don't you  
It's a rich man's game  
No matter what they call it  
  
"We sound pretty good." I said turning off my Ipod.

"Yeah we do." Mel said brushing her hair out of her face.

"How about we practice today and just get our work later." I asked Operetta.

"You can do that but I need to tell the Head Misstress." She said walking out of the catcombs and then to the office.

"She said you could but you have to play the next dance." Operetta said coming back into the catcombs.

"Okay with us." We said at the same time.

"What song next." Mel asked

I shurgged and looked for a cool song. I clicked play on one that I love to hear.

_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?  
  
"We sound awsome." Kay said sitting down on the stage and tuning the bass.

"Yeah we do." Arleen said spinning her drum sticks.

"How about we take a break and go get lunch." I asked after two hours of pratcie.

"Yeah. I'm starving." Mel said leading the way to the creepatera.

"Where have you guys been." Riven asked when we got the table.

"Catcombs." We said at the same time.

"We need to stop that." I said sitting next to Riven

"Yeah." Mel said sitting on the other side of the table.

Kay nodded along with Arleen. Jake and Vlad were next to walk to the table.

After lunch we walked back into the catmcombs. We practiced for the rest of the school day. Then we went home.

"See you guys tomorrow." I said walking home.

"Okay." They said walking with Mel and she drove them home while I walked.

"Where were you durning school." Clawd asked looking pissed at me.

"None of your businiss." I said walking upstairs

"Yes it is." He said following me.

"No its not." I said as I heard my phone ring.

"Hello." I said putting on speaker and Clawd was still looking at me.

"Hey." I heard Four voices.

"Whats up." I asked

"Nothing." They said at the sametime

"Whos that." Clawd asked as I slamed the door in his face.

_Please review. I do not own the songs._


	26. New Job

** Wensday**

** Blaze POV**

I heard my phone go off when I was getting dressed.

"S'up." I said tieing my shoes.

"Where are you?" I heard Mel say and I heard her car.

"On my way." I said grabbing my bag but was stoped by a pissed off Clawd.

"Do you know what time it is." He asked yawning.

"Past four." I said walking outside and opened Mels car door.

"Really." Mel asked but I just ingored her.

"Listen to this." I said putting in the CD.

"Who is this?" She asked when Here to the Moon and back started to play.

"My mom use to sing along with song when I was little." I said humming along

"Wow. She souds pretty. Why dont you ever talk about her and your dad?" She asked when we pulled up at Arleens house

"They died when I was three. So not much to talk about." I said turning up the raido.

"Sorry about." She said.

"Not your fault." I said just looking out the window.

"Hey guys listen to this." Kay said putting another CD

"Who is it?" I asked turning it up.

"I dont know I found this in my dads CDS" She listing.

"This song describes me when I was five." I said smiling.

We all laughed and sang along with raido to school.

"So we skip class again to day." Mel asked sitting on the stage eating a muffin.

"Sure." I said eatting bacon and cheese sandwhich.

"How can you eat that?" She asked

"Like this." I said taking a bite.

That got a laugh out every body. I smirked and laughed after I swallowed.

"I got us a job in portland." I said finishing my breakfast.

"Really doing what?" Kay asked

"Singing. Is a resterant that has a piano in the center. They are lettting me sing." I said brushing off crumbs.

"Wow." Arleen said.

"Yeah but the down side is that I dont get off unitl three in the morning." I said yawning.

"When did you get that job." Mel asked

"Last night. My dads best friend Jack Dawn called the Wolfs and asked if I could work for him." I said llooking trought my bag.

"Cool. Can we come and help." Kay asked

"Sure just let me ask after I get to work." I said pulling out my Ipod.

"What time do have to start." Mel asked hooking up her bass.

"An hour after school." I said grabbing the mike

"My Boyfriends back?" I asked.

"Yeah." They said at the same time.

I had Mel and Kay as back up singers they loved that.

_[Spoken:]  
He went away and you hung around and messed with me every night  
When I wouldn't go out with you guess what you said things that i didn't like._

My boyfriend's back and you're gonna be in trouble  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
When you see him comin' you better head out on the double  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
You've been spreadin' lies that you know untrue  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
So look out now 'cause he's comin' after you  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)

Hey he knows what you've been tryin'  
And he knows he knows that you've been lyin'

He's been gone for such a long time  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
Now he's back and things will be fine  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
You're gonna be sorry you were ever born  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
'cause he's kinda gangsta and he's awful strong  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)

I know that you be tripin  
Now you you better get to stepin  
You really really have been tested  
And he knows hes the only one im repin

What made you think he'd believe all your lies  
(Wah-ooo, wah-ooo)  
You're a big man now but hes gonna bring you down to size  
(Wah-ooo)  
Wait and see  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh

My boyfriend's back, he's gonna save my reputation  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  
If I were you, I'd take a permanent vacation  
(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend's back)  


After school I had Mel drive me there. I walked in and ran to the man who was like an uncle to me.

"Uncle Jack." I said hugging him.

"Hey little girl your not so little anymore." He said hugging me back

"Nope." I said

He handed me my uniform and told where I would be standing to sing.

"Your choice of songs." He said going into the door and people started to walk in.

I decied to sing a song that my mom said was her favorite. I change the names in the song to make it personal.

_"Hey, Blaze? Is that Riven's ring you're wearing?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Oh! Must be nice riding on that motorcycle after school, huh?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Is he picking you up after school today?"  
"Unh uh!"  
"Well, where'd ya meet him?"_

I met him at the candy store.  
He turned around and smiled at me.  
Ya get the picture? (Yes, we see)  
That's when I fell for the leader of the pack.

My folks were always puttin' him down.  
Down! Down!  
They said he came from the wrong side of town.  
They told me that he was bad,  
but I knew that he was sad.  
And thats why I fell for the leader of the pack.

One day my dad said, "Find someone new."  
New! New!  
I had to tell my Jimmy that,  
whoa, we were through.  
He stood up and then he asked me why.  
But all I could do was cry.  
I'm sorry I hurt you,  
the leader of the pack.

He sort of smiled and he kissed me goodbye.  
The tears were beginning to show.  
And as he drove away from me  
on that rainy, rainy night,  
I begged him to go slow.  
But whether he heard me  
I'll never, never, never, never know!  
Look out now, now, look out!  
Whoa oh no no no! Whoa no no no! No! No!

I felt so helpless! What could I do-wo-wo-wo-wo?  
The only, only love that we had was through.  
At school they all stop and stare.  
I can't hide the tears.  
I just don't care!  
I will never forget you,  
the leader of the pack!  
Whoa-oo-woh! Gone gone gone!  
Gone gone gone!  
The leader of the pack is,  
now he's gone!  
The leader of the pack is,  
now he's gone!  
The leader of the pack is, whoa gone!  
Gone gone gone!  
Gone gone gone!  
Gone gone gone!

I stood and started another song that my mom would have like. Before I started the music I saw Clawd, Rom, Duece, Riven, Clawdeen and Draculaura. I got sceared for a second but found my courage.

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me  
Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement  
Number one spot and now she find her a replacement  
I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby  
And now you ain't around baby I can't think  
I should've put it down, should've got the ring  
Cause I can still feel it in the air  
See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair  
My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife  
She left me, I'm tied  
Cause I knew that it just ain't right

I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me  
Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn  
Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn  
And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for  
More and more I miss her, when will I learn  
Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback  
Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby  
Hey, she was so easy to love  
But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough  
I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone  
And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone  
But she made the decision that she wanted to move on  
Cause I was wrong

I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me  
Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything  
Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything

[x2]  
I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me  
Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream  
  
I smiled and waved at Riven whos eyes bugged out and swallowed.

_ALL RIGHT HOW WAS IT. I need a name for the Resterant?_

_Please Review._


	27. The Wolves Den

** Thrusday **

** Blaze POV**

I was already awake when my phone rang.

"S'up." I said hearing a car start

"You ready to practice and we have a surprise to day." Mel said and I could hear Kay in the back ground

"Yeah so hurry up." I said grabbing my bag and running out the door

I ran into Riven and fell on the sidewalk. He laughed at me then helped me up.

"Thanks." I said taking his hand

"Great job last night but why do you work there?" He asked blocking my way.

"Its an offer from a family friend and please move Mel will be here soon." I said just as Mel pulled up.

I let out a sigh and ran up to the car watched him walked back home. I felt a weird feeling in my chest.

"Listen to this Blaze" Arleen said putting a CD in.

"I love this song" I said when were half way to the school.

"So how did yesterday go." They asked

"You will find out later on tonight. I talked to Jack he loves the Idea of singers and a band he pays top dollar to." I said when we got to school

"Your kiding." Kay said getting out of the car.

"Nope hes like an uncle to me I always got away with things so we are going work for him and he cut the hours back." I said walking into the catcombs with them right be hind me.

"Sweet." Arleen said pumping her fist.

"So we start to night." Mel asked I just nodded.

During the begening of the day we were text each other. At lunch we were laughing and waiting for Jake, Enrique, Riven, and Vlad but they sat with Rivens friends today. We were getting dirty looks from other monsters besides Riven, Enrique, Jake, and Vlad.

"What do you think their doing." I asked Kay.

She shrugged and looked towards her brother.

"Vlad said they were working on something and Rivens friends were helping them." Mel said trying to fix her make up

"Well thats sweet of them." Arleen said

"Yeah it is. Well what are we going to sing." I asked looking at them

"I geuss we leave that to you." Kay said looking at us.

"Guys this place is called The Wolves Den so be careful. Its not a werewolf only place some vampires but they are either working there or they just come to hear the bands." I said troughing away my trash.

"Well that okay I mean we have the big bad Blaze with us." Mel said neverously.

After school Mel drove us there.

"Its not open." She said I rolled my eyes and walked inside.

"Uncle Jack." I yelled.

"Yes." He said coming out with lemade for us.

"Nice welcome. Melody, Arleen, and Kay right." He said putting the glasses down and walked up to us.

"Yeah." They said at the same time.

When the place opened it was already packed and werewolves were growling at Mel who just stared them down and they smiled.

"They like you." I whipered in her ear.

"You called Sasuke right." I asked Kay who nodded then he walked in side with Operetta, Riven, Nathaniel, Holt, Enrique, and Vlad.

"Amigas Cheethas." I said looking at Sasuke who walked up to the stage. They just nodded

_No matter where we come from we can be ourselves and still be... one  
AMIGAS CHEETAHS  
FRIENDS FOR LIFE  
THE RHYTHM AND EACH OTHER  
THAT'S WHAT KEEPS US TIGHT  
AMIGAS CHEETAHS  
LIVIN' THE DREAM  
NOTHING'S EVER GONNA COME BETWEEN US  
AMIGAS  
What could be any better than  
Knowin' someone will be there when  
You gotta pour your heart out  
Tell your secrets to  
Someone who lets you be yourself  
There when you need help  
They've got your back win or lose_

[repeat chorus]

Kickin' it with 'em just for fun  
Or when you need the 411  
Someone who gives a shout out  
When lose your faith  
Just when you think nobody can ever understand  
They're right here to  
Show you the way  
AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH...  
AHH, AHH, OOOOOH  
Friends for life

[repeat chorus]

YA QUE ESTAMOS JUNTAS  
ESTAMOS EN UN MUNDO  
DONDE SOMOS UNO POR LA MUSICA  
If we just believe it  
You know we can be it  
Nothin' can stand in our way  
Stand in our way

[repeat chorus 2x]  


We high fived and started a new one that we danced to and while the song was going Clawd and Rom walked in.

_We're movin' just like the ocean  
It's pullin' you in with every motion  
You can't stop with a beat this hot  
como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
We're bringing out of you the islands  
And it's, oh, so hot poppin' out the hydrants  
In the streets all the kids they scream  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)_

[Chorus:]  
The O.C. to the Lower East Side  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
Jersey down to the Islands  
It's all night long come on now  
From Miami and LA to the Chi  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
hitsville to the ATL  
It's all night long come on now  
Ooh, ah just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Ooh, ah just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
Come on and sing this song (sing this song)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
We're dancin' all night long (all night long)

Won't stop 'til the moon is settin'  
What you see now is what you're gettin'  
you can't quit with the heat so sick  
como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
So crowded like the city of people  
Do it again let's read the sequel  
You can't counterfeit this hit  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

[Chorus]

Come and dance with me (woah)  
Take a chance with me (woah)  
Feelin' like a dream  
Now hold on if you can  
Como fuego, como fuego  
So baby take my hand (baila conmigo)

[x2]  
Ooh, ah just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
Come on and sing this song (sing this song)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
We're dancin' all night long  
All night long 

The place loved us. I could hear clapping and whisles.

"One more then call it a night." I asked they nodded

We picked a song that would show we were best friends and would stay like that.

_I could be recognized from a distance  
Yeah, I could be the biggest name on the screen  
Singing and dancing forever  
Signing my name for whoever  
Yeah, it's all in my reach  
Yeah_

If I give it all that I got  
I get there to the top  
But I don't even wanna to go  
If I have to go there alone  
So

Set me on top of that mountain  
Let me, fly to the end of the world  
Yeah, I can go anywhere  
But if you're not with me there  
It'll never be enough  
There's no place like us  
There's no place like us

If I find the other side of the rainbow  
Will I find that the gold ain't worth any price  
Cause if we ain't there for each other  
Then all I got doesn't matter  
No it won't be right to

Give it all that I got  
And get there to the top  
If you're not up there with me  
There's nothing I wanna see  
So

Set me on top of that mountain  
Let me, fly to the end of the world  
Yeah, I can go anywhere  
But if you're not with me there  
It'll never be enough  
There's no place like us  
There's no place like us

It doesn't matter where we are  
Or matter how far  
Cause even when we go our separate ways  
We'll be the place  
I believe that I can do it  
But alone I won't get through it  
We know we gotta stick together  
Cause no matter what  
There's no place like us

No, no, no  
No place like us  
No place like us

Set me on top of that mountain  
Let me, fly to the end of the world (Fly to the end, end of the world)  
Yeah, I can go anywhere (Anywhere)  
But if you're not with me there (With me there)  
It'll never be enough (It'll never be enough)  
There's no place like us  
There's no place like us

No place, no where, no way, no price I'd pay  
There's no place like us  
No where, no way  
There's no place like us

_I DONT OWN THE SONGS. I would like to thank Nyx'sBlackRose for the name of the resterant._


	28. A Long Day

**Friday**

** Blaze POV**

I was already outside when my phone rang.

"S'up." I said hearing a growl.

"Hey Blaze." Riven said growling at Vlad who was trying to take the phone.

"Whats up with you." I asked listening to Leader of the pack.

"Nothing how about I come and get you today." He asked

"Sure." I said

"Mel knows." He said as I heard his car start

"Okay see you in a little bit." I said hanging up.

Clawd walked outside when Riven got out of the car. He growled at Clawd and walked over to me. I hugged him and shot Clawd a look and walked over to Rivens black mustage. He smirked and opened the door for me. I turned up the raido and waited for him to get in the car.

"Thanks." I said brushing my hair back

"No problem." He said with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

I tried to hide mine but when he was around I felt weird in a good way. I turned up the raido just trying to get the thoughts of him out of my head they could very bad. When we stoped at school Mel was waiting and I ran in to the catcombs so he would not see my face.

"You really like him." Kay said

"Yeah." I said blushing.

"Well I need to get Holt to notice me." Arleen said to her self.

I felt my phone ring in my pocket. I walked away and answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella right." I rolled my eyes it was Kathy

"No Blaze." I said laughing

"Right um. I hate to say this but remember that me and Basil were getting mairried." She asked I nodded

"Yeah. Hes happy." I could hear her crying.

"He was shot yesterday." She said and I fell to my knees.

Basil was my nineteen year old brother who was getting married next week. We didnt talk much after I ran away from him. I felt bad Kathy was the girl that could ever find away to get him to open up.

"Blaze are you still there." She asked crying

"Yeah. I'll be there soon." I said walking out of the school.

"Your walking to Portland." She asked.

"Yeah." I said feeling tears on my face. Then I hung up.

I leaned on a wall and I sat down and cried in front of everybody who was just getting to school. I felt someone help me up and walked with me. When I opened my eyes I was on the hood of Rivens mustange with him in front of me.

"Why are you crying." He asked leaning toward me.

"I have a brother but he died yesterday and he was getting married today." I said crying more

I felt him wipe the tears off of my face and pulled me up. He opened his car door and I got in.

"Tell me where he lives and I'll take you there." He said trying to help.

"In portland we didnt talk much." I said leaning on him as he started the car.

"Why not." He asked putting one arm around me.

"We never got along so really no need but Kathy invited to the wedding I was looking foward to singing." I said

He nodded and I fell a sleep on his shoulder. When we got there a black fured werewolf girl was on the steps crying. When she saw me she growled and jumped me.

"Get the fuck off of me now." I said

"Never you bitch." She said

"Bell get off of Blaze now." Kathy called

"Yes mama." She said getting up.

Riven helped me up and dusted me off. I growled at the girl who just smiled.

"Sorry Blaze she just misses Basil." Kathy said noticing the way Riven was stareing down Bell

"He likes you. You know that." She said and noticed my face went red.

"You like him to." She said smiling letting us in to her house.

I found the raido and turned it on. Bell sat on the couch and just looked at me.

"Why do you look like Basil."

"Hes my brother." I said growling at her.

She shrugged and walked out side. I sighed and felt Riven pull me into his lap when he sat down.

"Basil would love to see this." Kathy said wiping her face.

"I've never meet him so I wouldnt know." Riven said tighting his grip when I tried to get up.

I growled and sighed and just laid my head on his chest. Kathy just smiled and pulled out a book off pictures. She showed Riven a picture of me and my sisters when we were five.

"Really no dress." He asked and I smacked him.

"What did I say?" He asked holding me tigher.

I rolled my eyes and just relaxed and fell asleep. When I woke up I wasnt in my bed and I felt something move under me.

"Your finally awake." Riven said looking down at me.

I just nodded "When did you bring me home." I asded

"A few hours ago. How long has it been since you had a full nights rest." He asked sounding kinda pissed at me.

"A week maybe." I said blushing

He sat up and I noticed he just had on pants. He was pissed at me I could tell.

"What time is it." I asked trying get up but he stopped me.

"Midnight." He said pulling me back down and yawned.

I felt tears fall again and he held me and turned on his Ipod. I heard You'll be in my Heart but it was by Usher start to play. I looked at him.

"I dont judge you." He said looking at me.

I yawned and fell asleep listening to song. I felt Riven move before I fell a sleep and I felt right when I was laying on him.

_[Talking]  
I gotcha  
I'll be right here  
You listen_

[Singing]  
Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight, now  
I will protect you from, all around you  
I will be here DONT you cry

For one so small  
You seem so strong, now  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm, This  
bond between us  
Can't be broken  
So im gonna be here dont you cry  
Cuz

[Chorus]  
You'll be in my heart,  
You'll be in my heart,  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more,  
(for more.. na na na na..  
ha ha.. come on.. yea)

WHY cant they understand the way we feel,  
THEY just don't trust what they cant explain,  
I know we're different,  
But deep inside us,  
We're not that different AT ALL,

[Chorus]  
(You'll) You'll be in my heart,  
See you'll be in my heart,  
(From this day) From this day on,  
(Ohh) Now and forever more (FOREVER MORE)  
From this day on forever more, YOU'LL BE

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be, you'll be right here in my heart (Always)  
Always (Always, Always, Always)

Dont listen to them  
Cuz what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I KNOW  
WE'LL SHOW THEM TOGETHER

(YOU'LL BEEEEE)  
You'll be (IN MY HEART) in my heart  
(I'll always be there)  
You'll be in my heart  
(You know that) From this day on  
Now and forever more

(You'll) You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say (No matter, no matter what they say oooh)  
You'll be right here in my heart (No matter oh no matter)(always)  
Always (Always, always)

Just look over your shoulder  
(Euh listen, no matter what they say no no.. look over your shoulder yeah)  
Just look over your shoulder  
(I'll be right here, I gotcha) (I'll always be there)  
Just look over your shoulder  
(I'll be right there)  
I'll always be there (Now that i gotch ya)  
(No matter what they say)  
Just look over your shoulder (No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no)  
(No matter what, no matter what, no)

[Fading]

Just look over your shoulder  
(No matter what they say no no hey yey yey hey HA)  
Just look over your schoulder  


_I might update again I might if I'm asked or I will just do it._


	29. A Miss Understanding

** Saturday**

** Blaze POV**

I sat up really fast forgetting were I was for a minuet but when Riven groaned and pulled me back down I remembered. I smiled and tried to go back to sleep but I heard the slam open and Riven jumped and got up and ran down stairs with me on his tail. Riven was pissed that he barely got any sleep.

"What the fuck Clawd I want to got back to sleep. So please leave." Riven said pointing to the door.

"Not with out Blaze. My dad was pissed that she never came home and skiped school." He said looking at me.

"What the fuck did you do." Clawd yelled when he closer to me.

"Nothing just leave me alone." I yelled feeling Riven hold me back from Clawd

"Clawd leave her alone shes been through enought." Riven said tighting his hold.

"Well I bet you have to since you slept with Blaze." He screamed.

My eyes went wide and I nearly passed out. He thouht I had sex with Riven. I mean my dreams may drift into that area but its never happened befor. I coughed and Riven was wide eyed.

"Clawd you have the wrong idea." Vlad said trying to calm Clawd down

"She looks like that and never came home I think I have the right idea." Clawd said.

I was getting pissed off at him and walked to the stairs and sat down. I heard a crash and Vlad yell at Riven to get off of him but he just growled at him. I heard Clawd run out the door and felt Riven hold me.

"I want to back to sleep." I said making him smile.

"Me to." He said grabbing my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

I smiled at him and laid back down on him. I heard and Ipod play but it was Vlads because Riven hates contry music he groaned. I giggled and sang along with girl who was singing her part. He rolled his eyes and yawned.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word, you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing_

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Yeah, you say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Yeah, you say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face let's me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
Yeah, you say it best when you say nothing at all 

I now know my new favorite song. I yawned and felt him hold me tighter and growled when Vlad came into his room.

"Since your up turn off that crap." He said to Vlad.

I smiled and turned on his Ipod and listen to Down by Jay Sean and Riven started to sing along with it. I started to feel sleepy when he started to sing along with it.

_Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)_

(Verse 1)

You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,

(Bridge)

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.

(Chorus)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

(Verse 2)

Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,

(Chorus)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

LiL Wayne  
(Verse 3)  
Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
On the battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly im down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh  
(Bridge)

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,

(So why don't we run away)

(Chorus)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down

I felt him lay down next to me while I was a sleep.

** Riven POV (First time)**

I laid down next to Blaze and held her. Then I heard my name but she was sleep. I felt weird just listening to her and her not knowing about it but she ketp saying my name it was weird and nice at the same time.

_Okay The next chapter is going to lean toward M in Blazes dream but the rating is T my friend has a saying "IF TEENS READ IT THEN IT SHOULD BE T." So dont be saying that it should be rated M for just one dream._


	30. A Question

**Sunday**

**Blaze POV **_**DREAM**_

_I heard that song In My Head by Jason Derulo in my head when Riven kissed me. I felt him push me back on his bed and growled at me. I growled right back and put up a fight before he kissed me again. I finally lost when I let out a moan and his name._

_"Riven." I moaned._

_His kisses turn to bites and he bit my neck and I moaned. I whimpered when he bit down hard on neck. I just wanted him to hurry it up and do it before I took charge of him and make him do it myself. Before I could move he kissed me hard and then growled that was all he ever did was growl and kiss me. I finally noticed my shirt was gone and his eyes where clouded with lust. For some reason I liked it. When he finally said something it was so soft that I couldnt hear it. Then he was on top of me kissing me trying to destract me but I could only think why._

_I whined when he stopped but I could feel him get domanit and he kissed me with force. He smirked at the look on my face and kissed chest makeing me say his name again. I whipered when he stoped and got rid of everything that was unessacery then he growled at me one last time before bitting my neck and making me moan and nearly scream his name._

**Blaze POV Awake**

I shot out of his bed and saw Riven on his side. He got up looked at me like I was crazy for getting up.

"Whats wrong with you." He asked

"Nothing." I said breathless.

I really hate dreams like that they make being around him harder or make me want to kiss him. I saw get up and pull into a hug but I backed up and ran to the bathroon. I sighed trying to forget that dream. I heard a knock and Riven.

"Whats wrong Blaze." He asked when I opened the door.

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare thats it." I said not looking him in the eye

"No its not dont lie to me." He said making me look at him.

I blushed when I saw his eyes. He looked worried.

"I'm fine lets go to my house." I said grabbing a brush and brushed my hair.

"Alright but you will tell me whats wrong" he said grabbing his keys.

"Tell me." He said when we got to my house

"I cant tell you I would have to show you." I said walking into the house to see Clawrk.

"Where have you been." He asked but then he saw Riven and smiled

"Never mind." He said walking into the dining room.

I walked to the raido and heard the song Remember When play. I sighed and sat down and laid my head down.

"Whats wrong with her." Clawd asked walking in.

"She wont tell me and she wont even look at me." I heard Riven said when I lifted my head.

"Honey whats wrong." Harriet asked

"Its imparssing." I said think of my dream.

"Follow me." She said.

I got up and followed her. She sat down and gave me a glass of tea.

"Tell me." She said

"I'm having these wierd dreams and they get more and more realistic every night." I said sitting down

"What are they about." She asked i just blushed

"Thats kinda hard to talk about." I said getting up

"Then dont worry about it." She said going back to the dining room.

"You said you would have to show me so show me." Riven said walking up to me.

"Fine but if you dont like then dont blame me." I said pulling him into my room.

I pushed him on to the bed and locked the door. I sat down then pulled him over kissed him. His eyes widen but he kissed me back but harder than when I kissed him. He pushed me back on to my bed and huvored over me. I heard him growl at me and I growled back but what was difrent was that he fliped us and now was under me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me before kissing me again.

"You said show you what was bothering me." I said kissing him back.

"Nice you dream this." He asked his voice made me feel weak in the knees

I nodded then he fliped us over again. He kissed me again and held me down this time. I was trying not to moan his name. I felt his hand go under my shirt. I panted at the feeling. He smirked at me and kissed me again then he pulled my shirt off of me.

"You want me to stop an wait because if you dont tell me now I wont stop." He growled at me

"I wanna wait but that was my dream." I said grabbing my shirt and putting it back on.

He nodded and left the house with the boy happy look on his face.

Around lunch he came back over with Vlad, Mel, and Kay. I almost tripped down the stairs. Rom busted out laughing when I did trip he stuck his foot out and I landed on my ass in front of Riven who sighed and helped me up.

"Well the love birds are at it again." Rom said when Rivens eyes turned a deep blue.

"Rom shut the fuck up." Riven said

"Make me lover boy." He said

Then Riven tackled him. I sighed and tried to pull Riven and Rom off of each other. I laughed when Rom hit the door and Riven got off of him then kissed me.

"Sorry." He said looking me in the eye.

I heard the raido in Clawdeens room start to play in My Head and she was singing along with it.

_Jason Derülo.  
Deluga Heights.  
J. J. J. J. J. R.  
Come on._

_Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh._  
_Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh._  
_You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh._  
_Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh._

_Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_In my head, you'll be screaming no._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah._

_Some dudes know all the right things to say._  
_When it comes down to it, it's just a game._  
_Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah._  
_Get down to business let's skip foreplay._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_In my head, you'll be screaming no._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head._

_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh._  
_You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on._  
_She'll be screaming out when it all goes down._

_Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go._  
_I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes._  
_You'll see a side of love you've never known._  
_I can see it going down, going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_In my head, you'll be screaming no._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._

_In my head, I see you all over me._  
_In my head, you fulfill my fantasy._  
_In my head, you'll be screaming more._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head, it's going down._  
_In my head._

I rolled my eyes and walked to my room with Riven on my tail. Kay was laughing at us left.

"What gotin into him." Mel asked Vlad

"It ryhmes with Laze." He said laughing

"He and Blaze didnt did they." She asked.

"No clue she and Riven shared a bed for two nights then when I saw him ealier he had the biggest Ida Man look on his face. That and his hair was messed up." Vlad said

"THEY WHAT." Melody screamed running up the stairs

Riven locked my door behind him. I smiled and pulled him into a kiss and he kissed back. I felt him push me back on to my bed and hovar over me again like this morning but this time I dont think I could stop him or myself. I felt his hand go up my shirt but he just pulled it off after that. I whimpered wanting more. I moaned his name when he kissed me.

"You really want this." He asked me.

"Yes. Please." I said begging

"Nice to know." He said taking his shirt off and thossing it on to the floor

I heard banging on the door but ingroed it and pulled him down to kiss me again. I growled when my phone rang.

"What." I screamed into my phone

"OPEN YOUR DAMN DOOR." Mel yelled at me throught the phone.

"Really." Riven said

"Yeah." I opening the door

Mel ran thought the door.

"Not to be rude but your the biggist..." Before he could finish what he was saying I kissed him to shut him up

"I'm interupting arnt I." Mel said closing the door.

"Yes you are you little..." Riven said trying push her out of the room.

"I'm leaveing." She said walkin out the door.

When she left he pushed back down on my bed and kissed me hard. Before we could do anything Clawd walked in my room seeing Riven on top of me shirtles and whatcovered me when Mel walked in was on the floor.

"What the Fuck is going on." Clawd yelled

I screamed and grabbed Rivens shirt. Riven was pissed first Mel and then Clawd.

"Can't we ever be alone together." Riven asked

"Nope. And none of your business Clawd." I yelled

"Yes it is. Your half naked and making out with Riven." Clawd yelled at me.

"Then learn to knock Dunbass. The doors there for a reason." I yelled right back putting on Rivens shirt.

"Watch who your callin names slut." He growled at me. I knew he was pissed because he called me a slut.

"Watch who your call a slut man whore." I said pushing him out of my room and shut the door and locked it.

Riven smirked at me and pushed me back on the bed. He kissed my neck and pulled his shirt off of me. I squealed when he kissed my chest.

"Blaze are you really sure." He asked me

I just nodded. I whined when he just looked at me. He smirked and pushed me back down.

"Before this happens. You now we can never go back to the way things were after this. It'll be really weird and you'll hate me and your self." He said

I just nodded my voice was gone. He kissed me really hard and I think I really feel in love with him. He kissed me one last time.

I was really tierd when it was over. I fell asleep on him while he messed with my hair.

"I think I love you." I said queitly.

"Me to babe me to." He said yawning

"I said I think love you Riven." I said looking at him as he stiffen under him.

"Really. Blaze I love you to." He said messing with my hair again.

_I am going on vaction so I just wanted to do this so I would not forget to do it._

_please review _

_Its leans a little to the M side but it's still T. _


	31. The EX

**Monday**

** Blaze POV**

I woke up feeling pain in my lower reagon. I sat up noticing that I was wearing Riven's shirt and that Riven was on his side next to me. I really didn't want to move it hurt to much. I looked myself over and I noticed that I had bite marks on my neck. Then I looked at Riven who had scratch marks on his back and a bite mark on his shoulder. I smirked remembering what happened last night.

"Hey Dumbass get up." I said pushing him off of my bed.

"What the fuck. Blaze." He said getting off the floor and laying back down on my bed.

"Get up. We have school." I said trying to get up but my hips protested.

"No we don't. We have a day off from school. They heared about the shooting of monsters in Portland so there giving the students the day off." He said getting up.

"Your kinding." I said trying to move but he stopped me.

"You move I force you back down." He said putting his belt back on.

"Okay but I want a kiss." I said sitting up and pulling him towards me.

"Alright." He said kissing me.

I felt his hand go undetht he shirt. I panted and the Clawd had knock and open the door.

"Really your going to try that when it's just you, Me and her in this house." He said smirking.

"Ever heard of get out you lint roller." I yelled.

"That's mean." Clawd said

"Does it look like I care right now." I said pushing Riven off of my bed.

"Can I ever get a moment with her alone?" Riven asked picking me up an placing me on his lap.

"No if you want to be alone go to your house." Clawd said walking out the door.

"Remind me to beat his ass later. And did you mean what you said last night or were you just out of it." He asked.

I smaked him upside the head.

"What the fuck was that for." He said grabbing his head.

"You doubting me." I said gettin up.

I fell onto his lap. I looked at my hips and saw deep claw marks that looked like they may have bleed on my sheets. I noticed blood on my sheets while thinking about it.

"What the fuck did you do to me." I said pissed off

"It called marking." He said kissing me again.

"I don't care what it's call. I'm in pain and I'm sticky." I said

He smirked and pined me down on the bed. He got the look in his eyes just like last night. I tried to move away but he had me pinned.

"Tell if you want my help." He said

I growled but he just kissed me again. I swear he was going to kill me. I tried to get up but he noticed that he may have dug his claws in alittle to deep. He kissed my cheek and went down stairs. I heard yelling about how I was to young or I was to immature to be doing what I was. I was to tired to move or get up. I smelled my sheets and tried to remember what we did.

"Clawd is a dumbass." Riven said just before I could fall asleep.

"Really I would have never known." I said pissed off.

"Sorry I know your tried. And in pain but he is and I can't stand him." Riven said laying down with me.

"No shit. My lower body hurts like hell." I said curling up.

I felt him grab my waist and pull me near him.

"Let know when you want to get up." He said strocking my hair.

I nodded I lost my voice again. I heard my phone go off I was saved.

"Hello." I said hoping it was Mel

"Hey." Mel said.

"I'm on my way to talk to you. If your dog is still there throw him a bone and make him leave." She said

"Babe don't make me leave." Riven said kissing a mark he mad.

"Fine but you and Clawd make nice while me and Mel talk." I said

"Make nice really." He said

I nodded and got up finally able to move on my own. I opened the door and Mel was there with Matt and Valentine.

"What's he doing here." I said pointing to Valentine.

"They followed me." She said coming in.

"Really I hate him." I said to Mel.

"You never said why. Wheres Riven I know he's still here." She said when Riven came downstairs.

"Why do you smell." She asked.

I shrugged.

"Has anyone seen my shirt. And my shoes." He asked.

"She's in your shirt and your shoes are over there." Val said sitting next to me.

"Just a warning Val you touch her your as good as dead." Riven said tieing his shoes.

"Babe I need my shirt." He said

"Dont leave me here." I said hugging him.

"Sorry but Vlad wants me home now." He said leading me back to my room.

"I want you to stay." I said changing into my normal pajamas.

"I know but I can't unless you want to tell Vlad that your keeping me here and the reason why. Do you want to explain that last night you lost your..." I put my hand over his mouth and listening to the door.

"Mel, Clawd if your listening your dead." I said

"Wrong person." Clawdeen said walking seeing Riven hurry to put his shirt on.

"Oh sorry." I said

"It's okay and next time don't make her scream." Clawdeen said giving me a wash cloth.

"You heard that." Riven said blushing.

"Yeah. I did also. Don't dig your claws in to deep. I could tell." She said walking out of the room.

"Shut up Claws." I yelled.

Riven blushed and kissed me good bye.

"Leave the window open. I'll come back later. You know I love you right." He asked.

I nodded and went back down stairs.

"You slept with Riven didn't you." Mel asked when I came back down stairs.

I nodded. "Need a shower." Mel's eyes widened.

"Yes you do now hurry up." She said pushing me into the bathroom.

I came out in a towel and Val had the look Riven had last night. I gulped and walked to my room. I felt sick then but just because of the look Val had.

"Your pretty." Val said coming into my room when I was dressed.

"Dont touch me." I said to him.

"Your boytoy as fun as he looks." He asked pulling me toward him.

"Let me go. You had your chance to have me but you cheated on me with my sisters." I said pushing him away.

I went out with him for at the very least six months but I caught him having sex with Bree. I saw Mel.

"You cheated on my best friend." She said.

I opened my window and looked at my wrists. I really wanted Riven back he'd make the bad things go way just like every time. I started to cry remembering what I said last night. I really loved him. I just hope he really loved me.

_How was it. Please tell me. _


	32. Turn on your Radio

**Tuseday **

** Blaze POV**

I woke up to my alarm and groaned. I whined and turned over but I felt something under me.

"I said I would come throught window." He said getting up.

"Nice. Well we have school." I said getting up.

"Why." He asked wrapping his arm around me.

"Because we have to." I said

He growled and let me go. I got dressed and followed him. I saw him leaning on his mustang.

"I know you have practice so I'm driving you." He said starting the car.

"Thanks." I said looking out the window.

"What's wrong babe." He asked but we where at the school.

"Nothing. Thanks for the ride." I said.

Before he could say any thing I ran into the school.

"Hey What's that dumbass doing here." I asked seeing Valentine.

"He followed me here." Mel said staring him down.

"Let's practice." I said

_No Good, Two Timin', Lies comin' outta your mouth. _  
_Cheatin', mistreatin' games that you play brought you down._  
_Broke my heart, tore it apart, look who's got the last laugh now. _  
_Don't you come crawlin' begging please on your knees, baby if you're missin' me. _

_[Chorus]_  
_Well, you can hear me on the radio! _  
_You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo. _  
_You can sing along, while they're playin' our song. How you done me wrong... _  
_Baby crank it up! _  
_Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck. _  
_So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. _  
_Turn On The Radio! _

_Try to call, twitter me, text until your fingers bleed. _  
_Oh! The DJ's the only way you're ever gonna hear from me. _  
_If you're reminiscing, and you're missin me this much, and you really wanna stay in touch. _

_[Chorus]_  
_Well, you can hear me on the radio! _  
_You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo. _  
_You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong... _  
_Baby crank it up! _  
_Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck. _  
_So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. Oh _

_Turn On The Radio! _  
_Whoaaoooa! _  
_Turn On The Radio! _  
_Turn On The Radio _  
_Oh!Oh!OhOhOh!Oh!Ohh! _

_[Chorus]_  
_Oh! You can hear me on the radio! _  
_You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo. _  
_You can sing along, while they're playin' my song. How you done me wrong... _  
_Baby crank it up! _  
_Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck. _  
_So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. _  
_When you're feelin' kinda lonely. _

_Turn On The Radio! _  
_Turn On The Radio! _  
_Turn On, Turn On The Radio! _  
_Turn On The Radio! _  
_Turn On The Radio, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohhh! _  
_Turn On The Radio!_

I growled at Val and walked out with my school bag. I saw Riven and his friends by his locker. I ran to mine but was seen by his best friend. _  
_

"There's the lucky girl now." he said walking up to me away from Riven who was growling at him.

"Dont mess with her." Riven said walking up to him.

I let out a sigh and grabbed my books and ran of. By lunch I was out of breath from running asty from Valentine.

"Where's the toy." I looked up and saw him standing there.

"Leave me alone." I said looking for help.

"That's no way to treat a friend is it." He said sitting down.

"Your not an old friend. You are a jackass who slept with my sister." I said seeing Jake, Kay, Mel, and Arleen

"Wow." They said at the same time.

"Valentine leave our table before Riven gets here." Mel said.

"What's Copper gonna do to me." Val said.

"Beat your ass." Riven said sitting next to me.

"Like you can." Val said

"Wanna find out or do you want to leave." Riven said

He left and the rest sat down. I sighed and laid my head down. I really felt sick. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I slide down the stall wall.

"Blaze are you okay." Mel, Kay, and Arleen asked.

"Yeah. I just feel sick." I said sitting down.

They walked into the stall. I felt Mel feel my head.

"She's on fire." Mel said.

"Let's take to the nurse." Kay said

"Yeah." Arleen said.

I just nodded. When we got there she made me lay down.

"Just lay down." She said

I must have fallen asleep because Mel was gone and Clawd was standing there.

"You know I never thought I would be glad to see your face." I said smiling.

"Same here." He said.


	33. A Sick And A Good Day

** Wensday**

** Blaze POV**

I woke up feeling worst than yesterday. Harriet said that I would have to stay home. That would normally make me happy but I really felt horrible. I walked down stairs around noon and stayed on the couch. I felt like I was dieing it really hurt. I heard my phone ring.

"Whos this." I asked getting my phone

"It's Melody." Mel said kinda pissed.

"Where are you. And are you okay." She asked.

"Home. And no. I'm not. I feel like I'm about die." I said

"What's wrong." She asked putting me on speaker

"No idea. Harriet is taking me to the doctor tomorrow do I won't be in school tomorrow." I said.

"Well Vlad is watching Riven right now." Mel said

"Why." I asked

"He want to kill him. Lala can't keep her lovey little mouth shut." She said

"That does not answer my question." I said

"She heard that you went out with him and he cheated on you. That pissed Riven off and Vlad is on dog watch for until after school." She said taking me off speaker

"Tell him to calm down." I groaned

"He's here talk to him before he jumps Valentine." Mel said handing Riven the phone.

"Riven don't kill anybody." I said as soon as he took it from her.

"Sorry." He said

"Don't be. I really wish I was at school." I said coughing

"You need to rest. Or else I'll leave early and make you." He growled.

"What would you do?" I asked smirking.

He growled at me. I heard Mel take the phone away.

"Hey I don't want to hear that." She said hanging up.

I laughed and got up to turn on the radio. I fell asleep singing Rain Is A Good Thing. _[Verse 1]_

_My daddy spent his life lookin' up at the sky_  
_He'd cuss kick the dust, sayin' son it's way to dry_  
_It clouds up in the city, the weather man complains_  
_But where I come from, rain is a good thing_

_[Chorus]_  
_Rain makes corn, corn makes whiskey_  
_Whiskey makes my baby, feel a little frisky_  
_Back roads are boggin' up, my buddies pile up in my truck_  
_We hunt our hunnies down, we take 'em into town_  
_Start washin' all our worries down the drain_  
_Rain is a good thing_

_[Verse 2]_  
_Ain't nothin' like a kiss out back in the barn_  
_Ringin' out our soakin' clothes, ridin' out a thunderstorm_  
_When tin roof gets to talkin'; that's the best love we made_  
_Yea where I come from, rain is a good thing_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_  
_Farmer Johnson does a little dance_  
_Creeks on the rise, roll up your pants_  
_Country girls, they wanna cuddle_  
_Kids out playin' in a big mud puddle_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_Rain is a good thing, rain is a good thing, rain is a good thing_

I felt someone shake me.

"Babe get up." Riven said

I growled and went back to sleep but he picked me up and carried me to my room.

"I swear your gonna kill me. But I love you." He said

"I love you to but I feel bad so shut up." I said

"That's mean seeing as how I did all your homework." He said

"Have I ever told you your hot when your trying to guilt me into kissing you." I said when he laid me down.

"No. Have I ever told you I don't guilt people I just do it." He said

I laughed and pulled him over me. He made a purring sound. I teased him by brushing my lips against his and I pulled away. He growled and kissed me.

"I'm sick so don't blame me if you get sick to." I said.

"Dont care. You want to have a little fun. Clawd's at Casketball practice and a football meeting." He asked.

"Your crazy." I said trying to get up.

"No you stay down. What do you need?" He asked.

"Water and the radio on." I said sitting up.

When he came back up with a water bottle and his IPod. He looked at me weirdly.

"What." I asked.

"Why would you go out with Valentine." He asked

"He was sweet and understanding. I just wanted someone to make me feel like I was someone. I just need someone to like me." I said

"What happened between you." He asked really interested

"He slept with my sister. And lied about it." I said

He smirked and pushed me down. I tried to fight him off but he was stronger.

"I would never do that. And Rom is wanting us to go on a date with him and Clawdeen on saturday so if you still feel bad we can stay here." He said smirking

"And where would Clawd, Niño, Rocks, Howie, Don, Leena and Clawrk and Harriet be." I asked

"Clawd is taking the other kids to Laura's house for football. Clawrk and Harriet are going to vist his mom." He said

"You have a dirty mind." I said pushing him off.

"Your no fun. And you weren't complaining yesterday." He said sitting up.

"You want to get sick then kiss me idio..." I said

I was cut off when he kissed me. I knew this was one fight that I couldnt win. I gave in.

"Why do you want to kiss me." I asked

"It's a male werewolf thing." He said

"Explain or you aint gettin any from me." I said

"Well you were at school and I really missed you. You were the only thing on my mind. I need you now." He said looking me in the eye.

"Well you come here." I said

He came closer and I flipped us so I was sitting on him. He growled and looked toward the door. I smirked at him. his eyes turned a crystal blue. I could tell it took all of his will power just to stay calm and not kiss me.

"What's wrong Riven." I asked with an innocent voice.

"Dont tease me Blaze please." He said breathing hard.

_I need reviews so please review. _


	34. Doctors Visit And A Little Scare

**Thursday**

** Blaze POV**

I felt Harriet shake me awake. I could tell it was her because she wouldn't push hard.

"Blaze honey time to go." She said

"Alright give me a second." I said getting up.

When I was dressed we got into the car and she drove me to the doctor. I fell asleep waiting on the bed looking thing.

"She's been like this since sunday." I heard her say

"Anything else?" That was the doctor it sounded like a guy.

"She threw up in school and her stomache hurts. All she does is sleep." Harreit said

"Miss Rex please sit up." He said

I groaned and sat up. I felt the steathascoop on my chest. I looked at the doctor who's eyes widened.

"Um I need to speak with you." He said.

"What is it." She asked

"I may be wrong but she shows the sysmopths of a werewolf pregnence. Do you know any boy who she spends a lot of alone time with." He asked

"Well there is two but one has been in her room." She said

I felt tears on my face. I really wished Riven hadnt done anything with me.

"I may be wrong. It may be the full moon that is coming up." He said.

When we got home I ran upstairs and cried myself to sleep. I was half awake when I heard Riven come into the house.

"Where is Blaze and how is she." He asked

"She's upstairs Riven and if you run when she says antything you'll be a goner." I heard Harriet say.

"Babe why is Harriet threating to kill me." He asked

I just shrugged as he sat down and stroked my hair. My chest hurt for not telling him yet. I started to cry.

"Babe tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?" He asked laying down next to me.

"I don't know how to tell you with out you freaking out and possibly leaving." I said crying.

"Then tell me. I promise I won't leave but I can't promise about the freaking out it depends on what it is." He said

I laughed and looked at him. He kissed me and pulled me onto his chest. I felt him tighten his hold on me.

"Tell me Blaze. If it concers me you need to tell." He said.

I lost my voice and just whispered it to him. He shot up for a second then laid back down.

"Not trying to be rude babe but I have nothing to say. I have to go." He said kissing me

"You said you wouldnt leave." I said

"Well I thought it would be diffrent." He said

I started to cry and he sighed and held me.

"Wow I'm crying like a girl." I said laughing.

"Yeah and when is the full moon." He asked

"In two days." I said.

"You can't be so it is moon. I hope I'm right." He said.

I smaked him. Then I kissed him. I saw Valentine in the doorway.

"Get the fuck out of my house." I screamed and Riven turned around.

"I was let in to see what was taking so long. I see you and your boytoy having some fun." He said

"Get the fuck out Val." Riven said pulling him out of my room.

I was pissed off at him. I ran to Claws bathroom to see if the doc was right.

"Really Blaze you need to control your self." She said waiting to see the results.

"You look. I'm sceared." I said looking at her.

"Fine but you owe me." She said.

"Your not a mom yet." She shouted.

"Yes." I said hugging her.

Riven walked in and looked kinda frightened. I grabbed the things and showed him. It looked like he let out a breath he was holding in.

"Me and Claws are going out so bye." I said running out of the house.

"Really." He yelled following us.

I just nodded and walked down the street. When we got back he was still there but he was passed out on the couch.

"He's so cute when he's a sleep." I said.

I ran my fingers throught his hair he moaned. I kissed his cheek and walked upstairs. I changed and laid down on my bed. I smelled my sheets and they smelled like him. I smiled and laid down. I fell asleep.

_I know this might be weird but tell me what you think. _


	35. Record Dealer

**Friday**

**Blaze POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and my phone.

"S'up" I said hearing Mels car

"Nothing I'm on my way. Riven used your phone last night and said you were better so hurry up." She said

"I'm ready so you hurry" I said

She hung up and I ran down stairs to see Riven gone. I walked out side with Rockseena on my heels.

"Fine you can come to." I said picking her up.

She barked and licked me. Mel pulled up with Kay and Arleen. Kay had a mouse with her. Arleen had a quil with her but the feathers where difrent colors.

"Mrs Bloodgood is letting bring our pets." Mel said with a bat in her car

"Nice." I said

"Isnt Rocksena Clawd's pet." They asked.

"Yeah but she loves me more than him. Seeing as how I feed her and play with her." I said

"She cute." Kay said.

When we got to the catacombs Vlad was holding Riven back. Riven growled at Valentine who was in a seat close to the stage.

"Why is he here." I asked

"No clue but Riven is about to kill him." Vlad said trying to keep his hold.

"How about Cried Me A River." I asked

They nodded and went to there places.

_I still remember_

_the day that we met_

_I hung onto every word you said_  
_Asked me to surrender_  
_And thats what I did_  
_And you broke my heart again and again_

_[Pre-Chorus:]_  
_So now you are sorry_  
_Like you are in love_  
_But where was your "sorry" when you broke it all off_  
_I told myself never again_  
_There aint no way Im lettin' you win_  
_Because I keep remembering when you played me_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I cried me a river_  
_I cried me a sea_  
_I cried me an ocean_  
_I cried me a stream_  
_(I'll cry out...)_  
_Im fresh out of tear drops_  
_You got me on E_  
_Im out of emotion_  
_Got nothing in me_  
_And I woulda done anything in the world for you_  
_I woulda done anything that you told me to_  
_I cried me a river_  
_I cried me a sea_  
_And I aint got nothing left in me_

_You cant have my number_  
_Dont wanna be friends_  
_I dont care to see you now and then_  
_Its not that Im bitter_  
_Its just that Im done_  
_My heart finally said enoughs enough_

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_[Chorus]_

_Just on case your not clear_  
_And you think theres a chance_  
_Theres no way your getting near_  
_This or have me again_

_Until hell has frozen over_  
_you need to understand_  
_You'll ever get with me again_

_[Chorus x2]_

_I cried me a river_  
_I cried me a sea_  
_I cried me an ocean_  
_I cried me a stream_  
_(I'll cry out...)_  
_Im fresh out of tear drops_  
_You got me on E_  
_Im out of emotion_  
_Got nothing in me_

That got Valentine running away.

"Hey Blaze. Me and Vlad are going to the debate and Casketball finals on monday." Riven said

"Not kidding ask Clawd." Vlad said.

"I'm on the girls Casketball and fighting culb we leave in two weeks but the finals for boys is Monday." I said walking away.

He let out a sigh and followed me. I thinking about what we were going to sing at the Wolfs Den tonight. I got a smile and started hum the song Domino.

During the day I just texted Mel, Kay, and Arleen. It was about boys mostly then it turned toward baby names.

'I think Maylin is a cute girl name.' I texted

'Me 2' Mel

'I think Basil is a pretty boy name' Kay

'Yeah' Arleen

'I had a brother named that' I texted

'Thts cool.' Mel

'Teacher.' Kay texted

It helped we were in the same class. I turned around and saw Mr Mummy looking at Mel who had hid her phone.

During lunch we were laughing when announcement came over the speaker.

"THE BOYS DEBATE AND CASKETBALL TEAMS NEED TO LEAVE TODAY. THAT IS ALL."

All the boy teams groaned.

"See you babe." Riven said along with Vlad who just waved.

Sasukes two pets had followed him to school while the rest of the students ran away from them. I picked up Rockseena.

After school we went to The Wolfs Den.

"Blaze I'm glad you feel better." Jack said hand me my Mike

I heard the beat and felt my hips sway to it.

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_  
_You're like a shot of pure gold_  
_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_  
_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_  
_Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_We can do this all night_  
_Damn this love is skin tight_  
_Baby, come on_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Boom me like a bass drum_  
_Sparkin' up a rhythm_  
_Baby, come on!_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight_  
_Make this dream the best I've ever known_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_  
_When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_You got me losing my mind_  
_My heart beats out of time_  
_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_  
_You strum me like a guitar_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_  
_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_  
_Don't you know? You spin me out of control_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_We can do this all night_  
_Damn this love is skin tight_  
_Baby, come on_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Boom me like a bass drum_  
_Sparkin' up a rhythm_  
_Baby, come on!_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Rock my world into the sunlight_  
_Make this dream the best I've ever known_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_  
_When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_  
_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_  
_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_  
_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_  
_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_  
_Ooh, baby, baby, dancing in the moonlight_  
_Ooh, baby, baby, got me feeling so right_  
_Ooh, baby, baby_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_  
_Rock my world into the sunlight_  
_Make this dream the best I've ever known_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_  
_When we touch don't ever let me go_  
_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_  
_Take me down like I'm a domino_

___  
_I had Mel record it to send to Riven and a music dealer Basil knew who was still a close friend to me.

I went home and sent to the hotel Riven was at and walked to the car that Harriet bought me for my birthday a few months ago but I was really into walking. I got into the driver seat of my black camaro and drove to Portland.

"Hey Mansin" I yelled getting out of my car

"Little fire" He said coming outside

I rolled my eyes. and walked up to him.

"What no hug." He said

"No now listen to this." I said handing him the CD

"Its good who the band." He asked

"The Misfits. I'm the lead singer." I said sitting down

"Nice. I love it but you guys have to come in tomorrow." He said

"Why." I asked.

"So I can record and get you a gig. Little flame." He said walking me out.

"Cool. See you Mansin." I said getting back into my car.

At home Mel, Arleen, and Kay were there.

"So." They asked

"Tomorrow we go to Mansin sins records and producers and record a song." I said hugging them.

"Yes." They said

_Tell me what you think. Please review. _


	36. Good News

**Saturday**

**Blaze POV**

I heard my phone ring and got up.

"You realize you could have called and told me right." Riven said I could hear the smirk

"Yes but I think you liked either way." I said putting the phone on speaker.

"That's not funny Blaze. I really don't wanna be in the same room as Clawd. I might go insane." He said

"Then you'll know I feel everyday." I said changing into a tank top

"He can hear." He said

"Do you think I give a damn." I asked

"Nope. Gotta go babe." He said hanging up.

I went downstairs and made breakfast for me and walked out the door.

"Hey Blaze can you drive us." Mel asked

"Sure." I said pulling Mel who pulled Kay who pulled Arleen to my camaro

"You own a new camaro." Mel screamed

"Yeah. It was a presant and a reward for my gradeds and my birthday." I said starting the car

I turned on the radio to my stations. Nickleback started to play.

"How can you listen to this crap." Mel asked

"My car my music." I said

"Fine." She said

When we got there I got out and walked in.

"Hey Mansin." I yelled.

"Little Flame." He yelled

"How do you know him he's famous." Mel said

"He and Basil were bestfriends he's like a brother" I said

"Yep now I want to hear you guys play now." He said

"Wait give me a minute." I said

I called Sasuke and he was there in about thirty minuets. When he got there we where outside.

"Let's play Gotta Be Love." I said.

I felt my hips sway and closed my eyes.

_Staring out my window pane_

_Waiting for the phone to ring_  
_All I want is to see you again_  
_Ooh wee baby, I miss you so_

_So much that I can't sleep_  
_So much that I can't breathe_  
_My heart, it skips a beat _  
_When I think of you and me_

_{It's gotta be love}_  
_Something about you boy_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_You bring me so much joy_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_I can't wait no more_  
_I wanna be with you and do with you_  
_Everything you wanna do_  
_And when you're next to me_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_Feels like a fantasy_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_Oh boy I can't believe_  
_It's like I've died and gone to heaven_

_Feels like I wasn't living 'for I met you_  
_Don't think I could go a day without you_  
_I spend my days planning to be around you_  
_Nobody else, there's only you_

_No doubt, this must be love_  
_You're all I'm thinking of_  
_It's taking over me_  
_So what else could this be?_

_{It's gotta be love}_  
_Something about you boy_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_You bring me so much joy_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_I can't wait no more_  
_I wanna be with you and do with you_  
_Everything you wanna do_  
_And when you're next to me_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_Feels like a fantasy_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_Oh boy I can't believe_  
_It's like I've died and gone to heaven_

_Always keep your picture in my bag {bag}_  
_Always looking at that photograph {graph}_  
_It's crazy, I don't usually act like that {that}_  
_Guess I must be love {sometimes I wanna call}_  
_Sometimes I wanna call when I know you're not home_  
_Just to hear your voice in that sexy little tone_  
_What you do to me, boy you don't even know_  
_It's gotta be, gotta be, gotta be_

_{It's gotta be love}_  
_Something about you boy_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_You bring me so much joy_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_Oh boy, I can't believe_  
_I wanna be with you and do with you_  
_Everything you wanna do_  
_And when you're next to me_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_Feels like a fantasy_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_Oh boy I can't believe_  
_It's like I died and gone to heaven_

_{It's gotta be love}_  
_Something about you boy {baby you}_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_You bring me so much joy {you bring me so}_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_I can't wait no more_  
_I wanna be with you and do with you_  
_Everything you wanna do_  
_And when you're next to me_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_Feels like a fantasy_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_Oh boy I can't believe_  
_It's like I died and gone to heaven_

_{It's gotta be love}_  
_Something about you boy_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_You bring me so much joy_  
_{It's gotta be love}_  
_I can't wait no more_  
_I wanna be with you and do with you_  
_Everything you wanna do_

"I think you you guys are awesome." Mansin said

"Thanks" I said

I was kinda missing Riven.

"I can get a gig at a club in Portland for Sunday night but how old are you." He asked

""Sixteen." We said

"That works." He said.

I drove Mel, Arleen, and Kay home. When I got home I felt my phone ring

"Hello" I asked

"Hey babe how did it go." He asked.

"Good and who told you?" I asked.

"I can very nice when I want. That and Clawd gave me Clawdeen's number." He said.

"You suck." I said

"I love you to." He said

"Well I wish you were here." I said

"Me too. By the way when we get back don't let me anywhere near Clawd." He said

"Why." I asked

"I want to kill him right now. Hes just going on about Laura." He said.

"Shut up Riven. I am not." I heard Clawd

"Yes you are. You keep sayin she has the prettiest eyes and she's so cute. It makes me sick just listen to ya." Riven said

"Still on the phone guys." I yelled.

"Sorry stuck with him for the weekend. If I'm needy when I get back fucking slap me." He said.

"You are not stuck with me. Oh wait we have to be friends until the games over." Clawd said

"Yeah so shut up." Riven yelled

"Should I call back later." I asked

"No. I need someone besides him to talk to." He said.

"Well I have some stuff todo unless you want to help me with my homework your shit out ta luck Riven." I said

"Alright. I'll call you tomorrow." He said.

I looked at the clock and layed down to take a nap.


	37. The Show

**Sunday**

**Riven POV (DIFTENT CITY)**

"Will you shut up." I yelled at Clawd during my work out.

"No." He said.

I sighed and continued my work out. After lifting weights me and Clawd went out.

"Your a basterd." I yelled when he dumped water on me.

"Your a dick so." He said.

I growled and tackled him. He growled right back. I was in need of a good fight and Clawd was the only guy who pisses me off so why not.

"Riven let him go." Vlad said pulling me off.

"Yeah Clawd. One more fight between you guys your jerseys are gone." Rom said.

"Fine." I said.

I walked off wishing Blaze was here she would of beat his ass.

* * *

**Blaze POV _Dream_**

_I heard a giggle and a yelp. _

_"Daddy stop. It's not funny." I heard a little girl. _

_"Hey shhh. Mommy's asleep." I heard a guy_

_I got up and walked down stairs to see a little boy playing with a Gargolye pitbull and a little girl. _

_"Babe sorry I was just playing with Brit." He looked like an older version of Riven_

_"Mommy." The little boy yelled_

_He had spikey red hair golden eyes and tan fur. The little girl on the other hand had black hair blue eyes and pale fur. I picked up the boy and hugged him. _

_"What's wrong RJ." I asked_

_"Daddy won't leave Becky alone." He said_

_"We'll just have to fix that." I said putting him _

_I walked to guy and smacked him upside his head. _

_"Blaze what the hell." He yelled I knew it was Riven_

_"Watch your mouth." I said_

**Blaze POV AWAKE**

I woke up to my arlam going off.

"That was weird." I said getting up

"What was weird." Claws asked

"Nothing." I said

"Okay" she said walking away

I got dressed and grabbed my keys from the holder. I started my car and drove to Mels house.

"Yo." I said walking in

"Hello Mrs Rex how may I help." asked her brother who hates me

"I'm here to see Melody." I said

"She's in her room." He said letting me in

I nodded and walked upstairs hearing Selena sing I'll be dreaming of you. I smiled and walked into her room.

"Yo Mel did you forget our gig that is in Portland in about an hour." I asked

She stood up faster than I thought she could and changed.

"Now let's get Kay and Arleen." She said.

I nodded and walked behind her.

"My car." I said getting in.

"You seem wired." She said

"I just hand a weird dream." I said

"About what." She asked

"Well I was about twenty and had two kids. One looked like me but had Rivens red hair his name was RJ. Then a girl who looked like Riven but my hair named Becky." I said

"That's so cute." She said

Kay was already out side with Arleen. We had to pick up Sasuke who was a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry." I said when we got to the Club.

"Rinas club." Kay said out loud

"Yep. It's a normie and monster bar it's like a costume pary here." I said walking in

"Rina." I said looking at the girl who was like an aunt

"Mad." She said

"My mom and her worked togethe. " I said

"Let's hope a talent scout comes here." Mel said

"Five do every Sunday night." Rina said.

"Sweet" Mel said.

"Theyll be here in about five minuets. Go get ready. I have dress and punk outfits for you guys." She said

"Thanks." I yelled

We walked back and picked out an outfits that didn't match each other. I chose a punk out fit. Mel chose a dress. Kay just went waith causal. Arleen went with the girl look but not a dress. Sasuke just stayed the same.

The place was packed when we got on stage. We walked to our places.

"Riven I need you to work tonight and make your friend help." I heard Rina say

"Yes mama." He said.

I suddenly felt nervous but I grabbed the mike and sang anyway. I looked at Clawd and Riven who were servering drinks.

_[Verse 1]__  
_

Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

_[Chorus]  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!_

_[Verse 2]  
Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of a party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
(Freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
(It's so fucking on right now)_

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

_[Chorus]  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!_

_[Bridge]  
Oh shit! My glass is empty  
That sucks!_

So if you're too school for cool  
(I mean)  
And you're treated like a fool  
(You're treated like a fool)  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own

_[Chorus]  
So raise your (oh, fuck)  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks_

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!

I saw everyone rasie a glass. I got down and was crowded with people.

"Miss would you like to sign this." One guy asked.

"No leave me alone." I said

"Hey Blaze." Riven said nervously.

"Hey." I said hugging him

He smirked and hugged back. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out.

"Let em go." Clawd said

I dragged him to my car.

"You own a black new body style 2012 Camaro." He said

"Yep" I said sitting on the hood.

"Nice."

authors note

Tell me what you think?


	38. What Might Happen And What Might Not

**Monday**

**Blaze POV**

I woke up when my phone went off

"S'up" I said yawning

"Hello miss Rex I would like talk with you."

"Yes sir." I said

"Meet me in Salem in one hour."

"I'm sorry but have a game I have to go and school." I said

"I understand but you must meet me soon." He said

"Okay." I said

But the guy had hung up. I got up and got dressed.

"Let's go. If we want to see the championsh we have to go now." Claws said

"Alright." I said running down stairs.

"Lego." I said brushing my hair.

We took my car and drove out of Portland.

"I can't believe that monster high is going to the championships." I said

"I know. It's been years. And the girls fight club fights tuseday right." She asked

"Yeah but we are fight in the gym." I said

* * *

**Riven POV**

I was nervous first time Monster High has come close let alone try to win. That can make a guy sick.

"Calm down Bro." Vlad said trying to help

"Don't tell me to calm down look at Clawd." I growled with out meaning it.

I looked at Clawd who looked like he was about piss his pants. I was this close to snapping at Vlad. I saw our compatenshion the Moonvale Prep school for all boy werewolves and Vampires. **  
**

I saw Blaze and Clawdeen walk in. I saw Blazes fighting gear. I saw guys stare at my babe that pissed me off.

"Hey babe." I yelled

"Hey." She said running over.

I saw the guys look at me and I brushed her hair away from her shoulder and they backed off. I smirked and she sighed and kissed me.

"Good luck." She said fixing her hair so it was in a ponytail.

"Thanks babe." I said walking her to the stands

"Stop calling me that." She mutterd.

I smirked and walked away from her. She always acted like that when we were in public. I could hear the wolves talking about Blaze through the locker rooms.

"Talk about eye candy that chick has a nice rack." One said

"Naw dude she has a nice pair of legs and nice muscles." Another one said

"No she's fuckin hot. To bad little shorty has a boyfriend. I could make her scream." The leader said.

I swear the world went red for a momen. I growled and walked off. If even touched her he was a dead man. No he was dead now. I waited and when he came I tackled him.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I heard a growl from the locker rooms. I ran in there and saw Riven on top of another guy.

"Hey. Get off of him Riven." I said but he just growled at me

I pulled him off but he pushed me away. I flew into the wall and slidded down.

"Oh shit Blaze I'm sorry." He said

I ran away from him and out of the stadium. I could hear him scream my name but I just ran. I ran to my car and sat on the hood. I couldn't go home that had him every where. I felt the tears fall. I drove to my first house the one I lived with my real parents and Basil and my sisters.

"Blaze is that you." I heard

"Yeah." I choked

"Its me Becky." a girl said

"Hey." I said

She just sat down next to me. I got all the tears out of me. I drove home and stayed there.

* * *

**Riven POV**

I must be really stuip. I was benched for the whole game for beating his ass. I felt tears roll down my face. I called Blaze at least ten times but she wouldn't answer my call. After the game which we won I drove home.

"Vlad I'm home." I said dropping my keys on the counter

I sighed and walked to my room. I sat down on my bed and turned on my IPod. I heard Breathing.I Lip sang the song.I only miss you when I'm breathin.

I felt my phone rang.

"Yo" I said roughly

"Well nice to know you care." I heard her voice

"Listen Blaze I..." I was cut off

"Dont care. I want you to meet me at the park we can talk there." She said

Athours note

_Tell if you like it. _

_And the song Breathing is by Jason Derulo_


	39. Happy Ending

**Monday Night **

**Riven POV**

I ran down stairs and grabbed my keys to the house and my car.

"Wheres the fire." Vlad said but I was out the door

I just sighed and ran out the door. I heard Vlad say my name but I need to fix what I did. When I got to the park she was on the swing that we met at. She was pretty then to.

_ Rivens POV Flashback _

_I was playing Vlad on the slide and she was on the swing. When I first saw her I thought she was a boy until a boy pushed her and she looked at me. She growled and walked away. I walked after her and she started to cry. _

_"Are you okay?" I asked her. _

_"Yeah. Now leave me alone" She said_

_"No. My names Riven whats yours" I asked_

_"Blaze. Why are you being nice to me." She asked_

_"Because your cool. Thats why." I said_

_Flashback over_

I wonder if she remembers that to. She always makes me feel bad about not telling her why I went after her.

"Babe I'm sorry." I said sitting next to her

"It's okay." She said getting up.

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I stood up and sat in his lap.

"No it's not.." He said but I kissed him.

I closed my eyes as he put my lets close to his waist and pulled back.

"Sorry. But that guy went over the line." He said

I rolled my eyes and tried to get up but he growled and pulled back. I felt his phone in his pocket. He growled and pulled it out and turned it off.

"It was just Vlad." He said

"You should have answered he might get worried." I said

He just rolled his eyes and sighed. I smirked and pushed him so he would let go. I saw clouds and ran. I heard thunder and screamed. The thunder sounded again and I fell to the ground and closed my eyes. If I was inside I would have dove under my bed or the couch. When my parents died it was storming and the sound of a bullet sounds like thunder.

"Hey. Blaze." He said helping me up

All I saw was a gun and blood. I screamed again as Riven pulled me against him. I hit and screamed but he just held me as I hit him. I felt ran start to fall on us and I looked up.

"You okay." He asked

I nodded and shivered. I sneezed and he laughed and dragged to his car.

"Your stupid." He said

I sighed and told him to drive. We stopped at my old house. He just looked at me.

"What." I said

"You lived here." He asked

"Yes but only for three years." I said

He rolled his eyes and drove me back to the Wolf house.

"Night babe. See you at the trunament tomorrow." He said

Sorry I have another story I have to update.


	40. Training

**Tuesday**

**Blaze POV**

I was up earlier than normal because the girls fighting tournament is today. I was up faster than normal and in my gear faster. I ran down stairs and made my self a snack and grabbed my keys and ran. I met Mel at school parking lot since girls fighting is not a sport at our school we have to pay for it. That is until we win this tornament.

"Ready." I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." She said

I started the car and turned on my music. She smiled and sang along. I laughed at her she looked at me.

"What's so funny." She asked

"You" I said

We laughed and just sang along. When we got there I got out and walked inside. There were guy teams. A few of them were starring at me.

"Hey whatca ya starin at." I said walking to the desk.

They just gulped and growled. I smirked at them and walked away with Mel. I felt my phone.

"S'up." I said

"Hey." I heard Riven

"Whatca ya need." I asked shhing Mel

* * *

**Riven POV**

I heard Blaze shh someone.

"Mel I'm on the phone tell me when I'm done." I smirked

"Am I interrupting something." I asked

"No." She said

"Yes he is." That was Mel.

"I'm on speaker aint I." I asked.

"Yep." She said

"Well I need to ask you something." I said

It took awhile but I was willing to wait. I need ask her if she wanted to go out this weekend.

"What." She said

"You wanna go out Friday night." I asked.

"Sure." She said

I smirked and heard her yell at Mel.

"Gotta go." She said

* * *

**Blaze POV**

I hung up and followed Mel to the ring. I turned some music to work out with. We where going to be Monster Highs first girl MMA fighting team if we could beat all the boy teams.

I sang along with song while I was sparing with Mel.

You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]_  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]_  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

_[Chorus:]_  
Yoooouuu  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
No

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)

I heard the song Too cool play throught my head when Cleo walked in.

"Look out the bitch is." I said

"Watch your mouth." She said

I just rolled my eyes and walked away. I saw the whole school was here. I felt someone put there hands around.

"Sorry they wanted to see you win." Riven said.

"It's okay. Don't worry I'll win." I said.


	41. The Fight

**The Fight**

**Blaze POV**

I was ready for this to be over with. I was the last one to fight so that should explain why Mel was fighting a boy werewolf had her pinned to grounded but that's not smart because she likes to flinch. Which is when you make them think they can win but you make them flinch when you start to fight back hard. They were on the ground faster than anyone thought. I smirked when she out the winner.

"Up Next Blaze Rex" I heard my name

I had fingerless gloves over my hands. I walked over to the ring. I saw a vampire boy look me over like he was cheeking me out. I was pissed now. I let him pin me for the first few turns but I like to a whiplash whipout. That's where you give them whiplash and whip there feet out from under them then pin them. After I pulled my move he was on the floor.

"The Moonlight Girls win." I heard

That's what we're called because we all are from the tales that have the moon or night in them so. We all high fived. We all grabbed the trofie.

"That was awesome" I said

"Hell Yeah it was." Mel said

"Your so weird." I heard

"Hey Jinx." I said walking up to her

Shes a werecat who is related to Toralie but Jinx is sweeter. She's like a sister to me. Jinx is Toralies adopted sister so she knows what I went throught.

"You see the fight." I asked

"Yeah. You guys rule." She said

I high fived her. She walked with back to my car.

"You comin to my meet tomorrow." She asked

"Wouldnt miss it." I said.

She walked back to Toralie and they left. I drove Mel home and then drove my self home.

Athours Note

Okay this is short because I was thinking for the next chapter I would show you guys a sneek peek into the future for everyone.

I want an honest answer.


	42. The Future

(Okay this chapter and a few after this will be about the they are older and have kids.)

**All grown Up ** 1

**Riven and Blaze**

**Blaze POV**

_Ten years into the future_

"Mel when's the next gig I gotta know." I said into the head set

"Next week." She said

I groaned and felt someone pull on my pants.

"Mommy. I want up." Said a little three year old boy.

"Alright Rj." I said picking him up.

"Hey how are my nefews and necies." Mel asked

"Fine Harley is a little needy but shes a baby. Raiden starts school and Rawny goes school today. Becky and Rj are fighting over Ricky but that's normal." I said

"Well Lilly needs me gotta go." Mel said hanging up.

"Where's daddy." Rj asked

"Asleep." I said putting him down.

He pouted and walked upstairs. I saw Raiden run down stairs.

"Mom wheres my shoe." He said

"Look under your bed." I said

"Already did." He whined

"One sec baby boy." I said

"Okay mom." He said

"Riven." I yelled

"What." He said walking down stairs.

"Help your son. I have to help Rawny." I said

"Fine. Raiden what's wrong bud." I heard him ask

"Mom. My hair is hoared." Rawny whined

I rolled my eyes. I picked up her brushed and ran if through her hair. She pulled when I hit a rat.

"Sorry but you have your fathers hair." I said when I was done

"Thanks mom." She said.

"Your welcome we have to go if you want to school" I said

"Okay mom." She said

"Raiden let's go." I yelled grabbing my keyes

"Comin" He said

I walked out with a twelve year old and a six year old on my tail. I started the car and drove them to school. I dropped Rawny off at Monster Middle and Raiden to a normie school that monster children have to go to.

"Bye baby boy." I said

"Bye mom." He said

I drove back home to see Riven holding Harley and making Rj and Becky breakfast.

"Alright Riven you get ready for work. Rj sit still. Becky sit down." I said walking inside

"Yes Mama." They said at the same time.

"Thanks babe." He said handing me the baby.

"I don't get a kiss." I said

"When I get back you can have as many as you want." He yelled climbing the stairs

"Eww." The twins said.

I gave them a look and they shut up.

"Sorry. Mommy." They said

I smiled and kissed their heads. I heard the door bell ring.

"Coming." I said

"Well hurry up." Said Lala

"Well well if it isnt little miss lovely." I said

"Yeah yeah. I need you to watch Jj okay." She said

Draculaura married Jake. They had two kids Jake jr and Laura. The kids are cute.

"Sure I'm home today any way." I said

"Thank you no hard feelings about Clawd right." She asked

"None. He and Frankie are happy." I said

After she left I called Kay, Arleen, Jinx, Opereta, and Mel and told them to bring their youngest over to. I answered the door and they walked in.

"Hey." I said letting them in

"Hey" They said

Kay meet a guy in our last year of school named Braddy they have three kids. Kaylin their oldest. Benjaman or Bj the second oldest then there was Baylie they baby. Arleen married Holt they have one kid Jakie/Haylie she is just like her dad. Jinx married a werecat named Jack and they have two kids. Jane and Rick the twins. Operetta and Sasuke got married and have four kids. Opoal the oldest who is Rawnys best friend then Sean the next one then Kade who is Raiden's best friend then the baby Abby. Mel married Natheil they have one kid. Lilly she is the same age as Harley.

"So how are the other kids." I asked.

"There good" Almost all of them say

"So is Harley your last or is Riven going knock you up again I mean really five kids in ten years thats to many." Mel said

"Don't know and Riven leave before you late" I yelled

"I know but one kid is on my leg." He yelled walking in with Becky in his leg

"Becky down" I said and she let go.

"Thanks babe." He said kissing my cheek and grabbing his keys.

He was out the door before I could say anything. I sighed and made drinks for us and the kids.

"Mel when where you going to tell you where pregnant again." I asked sitting down

"I was going to when I was sure but now I'm sure thanks sis." She said

"Sorry." I said

"It's okay." She said.


	43. The Future 2

**All grown Up 2**

**Blaze POV**

I was tired of running around all day with the girls so we decide to put the kids down for a nap.

"Rj, Becky come on." I said

I walked them up to their room and layed them down. Next was Harley she hated nap time with a passion. I picked her up and carried her to the crib.

"No Naps." She said

"Harley please Mommy's tired." I said

"No." She said in her baby voice

"I'll sing you to sleep okay." I said

She smiled and let me put her down. She loved to hear me sing her brother and sister to sleep so I thought why not. I remembered one my mom would sing but it had a little spanish in it.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_  
_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_  
_Thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_  
_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Wonder if you ever see me_  
_And I wonder if you know I'm there_  
_If you looked in my eyes_  
_Would you see what's inside_  
_Would you even care?_

_I just wanna hold you close_  
_But so far all I have are dreams of you_  
_So I wait for the day_  
_And the courage to say how much I love you_  
_Yes I do!_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_  
_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Corazón_  
_I can't stop dreaming of you_  
_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_  
_I can't stop dreaming_  
_Cómo te necesito_  
_I can't stop dreaming of you_  
_Mi amor, cómo te extraño_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
_I stay up and think of you_  
_And I still can't believe_  
_That you came up to me and said I love you_  
_I love you too!_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_  
_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_  
_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_  
_Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly_

She was finally asleep and I walked back down stairs to see Clawd in the living room yelling at Raiden.

"I didn't do he started it." He cried.

"Stop yelling at my son." I growled and pulled Raiden to me

"Mommy Clawden got me in trouble." He cried.

"Not true." Said Clawd's boy

"Shut up I have kids a sleep upstairs." I said

I asked the girls to leave and we would have lunch tomorrow. They took their kids and left.

"Okay. Raiden upstairs until your dad get home." I said

"Yes mama." He said crying

"Never yell at my son again." I said

"He needs a good talking to." Clawd said

"I could careless he's six years old." I said

"So is mine but he is well behaved." Clawd said loudly

"Hey keep it down." I said.

"Why." He yelled

I saw Rj run down stairs. Then Harley crying was heard.

"That's why now leave." I said looking at the clock

I walked to the bus stop with Harley holding my hand. I saw Rawny and Fanny yelling at each other.

"Your brother attacked mine." Rawny yelled

"So." Fanny said getting off the bus.

"Rawny" I yelled a

"Coming mom" She said

We walked home and saw Mel just sitting there with the rest.

"Sorry but we're having dinner at your house." She said when we walked in side.

"Okay" I said

Me, Mel, Jinx, Operetta, Kay, and Arleen walked into the kitchen. I turned on the radio. It was on a spanish song by Selena my moms favorite singer who I just loved a few of her songs. I sang along and they gave me weird looks. I grabbed Rawny who smiled and danced while I sang.

"What a pair." Mel said

"Yep my baby girl." I said watchin her dance.

"She can dance." Kay said

"Yep. I've been watching dance shows." Rawny said

I laughed and pushed her out of the kitchen. We all pitched in to make something for dinner. Then the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Rj said

"Why hello there is your mommy home." I heard a voice

"No now good day to you." Rj said closing the door

"I did not teach him that." I said

I looked throught the window and it was Sasuke, Braddy, Holt, Jack, and Nathanil.

"Sorry guys." I said opening the door

"It's alright Blaze." Jack said

I let them in and their kids followed. I saw the oldest with Rawny and the second and younger with Raiden until the were about four the were with Rj and Becky then the babies with Harley. Riven walked throught the expecting this.

"Really" He asked

"Yep" I said

He signed and ran upstairs. He, Jack and Braddy watch football after dinner. He came back down in jeans and a white shirt. I swear he makes me feel like teenager again altought I'm twenty six.

"What." He asked

"Nothing." I said

He just looked at me. He shoke his head and sat on the couch with Jack and Braddy. I saw the girls look at the guysand I just sat down next to Riven who wrapped an arm around me.

I will post more later. It's late where I live.


	44. The Furture 3

**All Grown Up 3**

**Blaze POV**

I woke up later than normal I could tell because Rj was asleep next to me instead of Riven.

"Baby get up. We need to get Hare" I said

"Okay Mommy." He said

I got him up and dressed next was Becky. I walked into the twins room and woke her up. I dressed her in a little blue dress and conserve. She clung to me not wanting to get up. I walked in to Harley's room and saw her sitting up.

"Sorry baby girl mommy over slept." I said

I got her up and put Becky down. I dressed Harley in a Harley Daviodson shirt with baby blue jeans.

"Such a pretty baby." I said tieing her shoes

She laughed as I put her down. Harley was able to walk and was about twelve months old.

"I love you Mommy" She said

"I love you to. Baby girl" I said

I walked down stairs with the twins on my tail. I walked into the kitchen when my phone rang.

"Hello." I said

"Hey" Mel said

"Whatdo you need oh and can you call the girls we can have bruch." I said

"Sure. I just wanted to talk to you. Oh did you hear." She asked

"Okay. And hear what." I asked

"Well Cleo told me that Frankie had heard from a student that Fanny is saying that Rawny is really Clawd's daughter and not Rivens. We all know that's not true but some students say there's a resemblance in them." Mel said

"Damn it. I'm gonna fuckin kill that girl better yet I'll kill Clawd." I said walking outside

"Watch your language." Mel said

"Sorry" I said

I heard a baby cry and she hung up. I smiled and walked back inside. When I walked back inside Harley is sitting on Rj whos cry and screaming for her to let him up. I rolled my eyes and picked her up. She kicked and waved her arms as I did.

"What happened why are you beating your brother." I asked

"He bit me." She said

"She ate my shoe." Rj said

"Okay first off. Riven Jr you never bite a girl or your sister. Second Harley do not eat your brothers shoes." I said loudly

"Yes mama." They said

Becky laughed and I looked at while hearing a knock on the door. I opened the door seeing Mel, Kay, Jinx, Arleen, and Operetta. The walked in to see Harley clinging on to my leg.

"Aunt Jinx." She yelled hugging her leg.

She laughed and picked her up. Jinx carried her to the couch and set her down.

"Sorry." I said walking into the kitchen

"It's okay." She said

I walked back turning on the radio. I gave them each a drink and then the doorbell rang.

"Really now." I said

I answered it to see the queen of bitchyness Cloe De Nile. She just walked in.

"What are you doing in my house." I said

"Well your husband and mine are are at our daughters school." She said

"Why." I asked

"Isies, Fanny, Laura, and Clawrisa got into a fight with Rawny, Opal, Jackie/Haylie, and Jane." She said

I growled and made her leave as Riven walked in with Rawny, Opal, Jakie, and Jane.

"Tell your mom what you told me." He said sounding pissed off.

"Fanny started it. She called me a bitch and pushed me." Rawny said.

"First off never get into a fight over that. Second if someone else starts it don't finish it. I would know." I said

She growled at me but I grabed her arm and looked her in the eyes.

"Dont growl at me." I said

"Sorry mom." She said shaking

"Go to your room well talk later. Riven talk to Rj." I said sitting down with Harley

"What did he do?" He asked picking up Rj and sitting next to me

"He bit me." Harley said

"Really he dosent have canines yet." Riven said

"Yeah look." I said showng Harley's arm

"Yep." He said

I rolled my eyes and walked to the bus stop to get Raiden. When we came back Jack and Brabby there and the girls gone.

"Raiden go do your home work. I have to talk to daddy." I said

"Okay." He said

I sat down next to Riven and leaned on him as I felt a growl in his chest but the guys couldn't hear it.

"Really Babe right now not a good time." He whispered

"So tell the guys to leave" I said turning my attionen to the game.

"After the game." He said kissing my head

I sighed and watched the game with the guys. After they left he pinned to couch.

"What's bothering you. Usually when I want you. You tell me never again that five kids is more than enough. Tell me babe." He said quietly

"Well I don't know I think I changed my mind." I said

"Okay but after Harley's in school." He said getting up

I growled and walked to Rawnys room.

"Rawny you growl at me again and I will ground you" I said

"Sorry mom." She said

"It's okay. I know that your stressed. When I was twelve I had started at the very least five fights." I said

She laughed and we walked back down stairs to see Clawd yelling at Rj for being stuiped.

"Hey you can tell my son what to do." I said pulling on Clawds ear and he whipered.

"Never call my son stuiped" Riven said


	45. The Future 4

**All Grown Up 4**

**Blaze POV**

I was pissed he can not and I repeat can not come into my house and yell at my son.

"Someone has to tell him right from wrong or the truth." Clawd yelled

I whacked him up side the head as Riven handed me Rj who was still crying. Riven growled and walked him out. I remembered when he had to do that the first time. I was one or two weeks pregnant with Rawny.

_Flashback _

_Blaze POV _

_I was sitting on his bed messing with my hair. He pulled me into his lap. _

_"Whats on your mind." He asked me _

_"If I told you something that would change our lives would you leave me." I asked him _

_"No" He said_

_I heard the door slam open and saw Clawd walk into Rivens room. He pulled me by my arm and pulled me down stairs while I kept crying and kicked him. _

_"You need to get rid of that thing you have. My moms pissed at me." He yelled_

_"She's happy she said I should tell him and keep it" I screamed _

_I heard Riven growl. _

_"Tell me what." He asked_

_I shifted from one foot to the other. I had no way to say it so it just came out the way it was in my head. _

_"I'm two weeks pregnant." I said crying_

_The look he gave me made me sceard. But he pulled me to him and hugged me. He let me go and walked up to Clawd. _

_"Your a real piece of work." He said _

_"So." Clawd said_

_"Leave." He said _

I sighed and tried to calm Rj down but he kept saying that Clawd was right.

"Hold him." I said

Riven nodded as I took Clawd out side. I came back patting my hair and whiping my blood away from my mouth.

"Nice one babe." Riven said putting Rj down

"Thank you." I said

I saw Rawny look at me.

"Dont even think about it your to much like me." I said

"Yes mom." She said

I sighed and walked Rj upstairs to make sure he that he stopped crying. After that I came back down stairs for dinner. After dinner I took Harley upstairs and sang her to sleep.

She was lost in so many different ways

Out in the darkness with no guide  
I know the cost of a losing hand  
Ever for the grace of God, go I

I found heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then, I hear this voice inside...  
Ave Maria

I've been alone  
When I'm surrounded by friends  
How could the silence be so loud?  
But I still go home knowing that I've got you  
There's only us when the lights go down

You are my heaven on earth  
You are my hunger, my thirst  
I always hear this voice inside...  
Saying Ave Maria

Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
While you're busy making plans  
Suddenly hit you, and then you realize  
It's out of your hands...

Baby, you've got to understand  
You are my heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then, I hear this voice inside...  
Ave Maria  
Ave Maria  
Ave Maria

I walked to my room and changed into a tank top and pajama shorts. I felt some one pick me up after I changed. I saw Riven as he laid me down and yawn. I smiled and curled into him. I heared Harley cry. I was about to get up but Riven did first. I just went back to sleep.

* * *

**Riven Pov**

****I knew what was about to happen when Blaze would get the baby she would bring he back. If I did she would stay in her bed. I swear my kid is a mammas girl. I sighed and saw her on the floor.

"Really Kid your gonna pull that one." I said

"Sorry daddy" she said

I picked her up and put her back in the crib. I walked back to me and Blazes room but was stopped by who Blaze calls mini me also named Rj.

"What bud" I asked

"I want you to hold me" He said demanding

I looked at him for a second and then picked him up but only to carry him back to his room. He whined as I put him back in bed. I saw Becky just hold a doll. Rj saw Ricky and reached for him. I picked up the gargolye pug and gave to Rj. I yawned and walked back to bed to see Blaze asleep on her side. When I layed down she shifted so that her head was on my chest and one arm over me.

* * *

___  
_**Blaze Pov**

****I was half asleep when Riven came back so when he laid down I turned over and fell asleep curled up to him.


	46. The Future 5

**All Grown Up 5**

**Blaze Pov**

I woke up before Riven this morning. I got out of bed and threw on a black skirt that goes to my knees and a black tank top. I was met at the stairs by Rawny.

"Good morning honey" I said walking down stairs

"Mornin mom" She said

"What's up your never up this early." I said looking at the clock

"I need advice." She said sitting down

"Okay" I said

"I know I'm kinda young but can I have a boy friend." She asked

"Let's see. You do your chores, come home when I tell you and dont tell your father. Them yes." I said

"Thank you mom." She said hugging me.

"Just one more thing. Don't date a vampire. They will beak your heart." I said

"Okay. I wont." She said

"So what's his name?" I asked

"Its Rick Janes brother. Mom he's so sweet. After the fight he asked me out and I said I'd ask you. So can I." She begged

"Sure but if your father asked I said nothing." I told her

"Oh. Thank you." She said happly

"Your welcome. Go get your stuff your up early enought to ride the bus." I said

"Yes mama" She said

I walked the kitchen and made breakfast for the kids who ran down stairs well Rawny holding Harley walked but Rj, Raiden, and Becky ran. I made each one a plate and gave Harley oatmeal. Rawny just rushed then ran out the door with Raiden behind her. Rj was covered in syrup and need a bath.

"Riven get up." I yelled

"I'm up." He yelled running down stairs

He grabbed his breakfast and grabbed his keys. I sighed and grabbed Rj when he left. I heard a knock and saw Mel.

"Okay. Lilly wanted to play with Harley." She said

"Okay. But you have to help me bath this one" I said

"Sure." She said

We walked to the bathroom with a wiggling Rj. After he was clean I dressed him in jeans and a white Tshirt. He was happy after the bath for sure. Mel left with Lilly and I put Harley down for a nap but she need me to sing.

"Really" I said but she just nodded

I hummed remember when and started to sing.

Remember when I was young and so were you  
and time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when

Remember when we vowed the vows  
and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when

Remember when the sound of little feet  
was the music  
We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give it up  
Remember when

Remember when thirty seemed so old  
Now lookn' back it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we are,  
Where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when  
Remember when we said when we turned gray  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when

When she fell asleep I closed her door and walked down stairs. I looked out the window and saw Frankie walk up.

I opened the door and walked out.

"How can I help you." I said

"Pay my husbands hospital bill" She said

"I may have beaten him but you do not come in my house and try to rasie my kids." zI said

Before she said anything I walked back inside. I saw Frankie walk away and I went to the living room. I heard the phone ring.

"Hello"

"Mrs Magic. I need you to come get your son."

"Yes Madline" I said

I sighed knowing that the kids were asleep so I drove down the road and picked up Raiden. He had a black eye and a broken arm.

"Really a fight." I said

"Sorry but he pushed me." He said

"Let's get you home and set your arm." I said

"Okay mom." He said.


	47. The Future 6

**All Grown Up 6**

**Blaze Pov**

I grabbed a bag of ice and put it on Raiden's arm. He whimpered as the ice was set on his arm. I had him sit in the kichten at the table.

"Raiden sit still. I know it hurts." I said

"But mom It hurts." He cried

"I know baby" I said sweetly

He had tears falling. I felt bad. The first time I broke a bone I was two. I picked up my crying six year old and put him in his bed. I sighed and walked down stairs in time to get Rawny off the bus. I walked to the bus stop seeing Frankie hit Rawny. I walked up and grabbed her hand.

"You will never touch my daughter again if you want to keep your hand and teeth." I hissed.

"Then learn to control her. She beat Franny." She said

Once I had like Frankie but when she and Clawd got together she changed into a complete bitch. I walked Rawny home and looked at her face. I put her in front of the hallway mirror. I never really got a good at her. She was tall but short. She had Rivens hair but in my color. She had tan fur and one gold eyes and one blue one. She was a combanyshion of both me and Riven. I hugged her and sighed.

"Mom. Mrs Wolf hits hard." She said

"Not as hard as me." I said giving her ice

"Mom don't hurt anyone for me." She said

"Not just for you. Your brother has a broken arm." I said

Her eyes went wide. She walked upstairs when Riven pulled up and walked inside. He looked at me and noticed something was wrong.

"What's up." He asked

"Nothing." I said

"Bull shit. Don't lie to me." He said

"Hey no cussing. And fine. Raiden was sent home early his arm is broken." I started

"Sorry. Who would do that to him and what eles." He asked wrapping his as around me

"Frankie hit Rawny." I growled out

He could tell I wanted to kill Frankie so he tightened his grip. He growled in my ear as Rawny, Raiden, Rj, Becky, Harley walked in.

"Whays for dinner" Rj asked

"Steak" I said

i felt Rivens hand in my hip so I growled and backed up. The kids laughted at him.

"Not cool babe not cool." He said

"Who cares." I muttered

He rolled his eyes and walked upstairs to change. When he came back donner was almost done. The kids were in the living room playing with toys or watching a game. he leaned backwards on the conter and watched me cook. He was looking at the steak more than me. He tried to grab some but I hit his hand.

"No" I said

"Shit" He muttered

I shot him a look. He backed off a little but he walked behind me and grabbed my waist.

"Calm down. It's over." He said

* * *

**Riven Pov**

She beyond pissed I could tell. I sighed and walked away and letting her calm down. Blaze was a usually calm but I think Frankie hitting Rawny struck a nerve I could never hit. I remember Blazes first day back to school after she had Rawny.

_Flashback_

_I walked into the school dragging her with me. _

_"No I don't wanna. I want to be with the baby." She whined_

_"Dont care." I said_

_Harriet had forced me to take her with me back to school. She got use to staying home. I kissed her cheek and walked to my class. At lunch all my friends were saying that Frankie, Cleo, and Laura were saying that she was a slut. Now I knew Laura would never do that. I walked over to her and she was corenered by Cleo and Frankie. _

_"Leave me the fuck alone" She yelled_

I knew that she still hated Cleo and Frankie but to strike a nerve is a suside wish. I heard her set the table and sit down with me. I put my arm around her.

"Babe calm down. It's okay." I said

"Dont tell me to calm down." She growled.

After dinner and the kids had layed down. Shwahats passed out on the couch. I carried her to the bed and laided her down. I went and got changed and then layed down next to her putting head on me and falling asleep. I heard a knock and went down stairs to see Duece outside.

"Dude what's up." I asked letting him in

"I think Cleo is cheating on me." He said waking inside

Over the years me and Duece became like brothers. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water.

"What makes you think that" I asked

"She came home late drunk and called me Cody." He said

"Woah wait Cleo drunk and cheating dude just leave her. If your wrong your wrong but you could be right. If your right and you guys devorice you get custody of your son Dj." I said

"Ture but if I'm wrong." He started

"Dude get prof then you'll know. I'll help you woke me up anyway." I said

"Sure let's go" He said

I sighed and followed him. But I left a note incase Blaze woke up.

"Dude your like a brother but why not ask Clawd." I asked

"He stopped talking to me when me and you started to hang out." He said

"Sorry dude" I said


	48. The Future 7

**All Grown Up 7**

**Riven Pov**

Me and Duece went back to his house to see if he was right or not. Me I personally think Cleo is cheating but that's because she's a slut. When they would break up she'd sleep around with all kinds of guys. I would never tell Deuce that she was one he loved her. We saw a guy walk out of thier house. My jaw dropped when he kissed Cleo. I could hear what they were saying it was nasty. It made me want to go home. I felt bad for Deuce. I saw him break down.

"Dude if you need it. I'll let you stay with me and Blaze." I said

He just nodded. I walked with him but heard Cleo say that Duece was coming home soon to the guy. I growled as I watched him leave in his truck.

"I can't belive she would do that." Duece said close to tears

"I know man. I know" I said

We walked back to my house passing a few bars.

"You need a drink." I asked

"Yeah. I could use one." He said

He went in and came out about thirdy minuts later. I could tell he was pissed and upset. We got back to my house seeing Blaze up.

"Hey babe you should be asleep." I said

She growled at me and looked at Duece.

"You okay." She asked

He bursted into tears at moment. I looked at Blaze she changed into night clothes.

"Did I saw something wrong." She asked

"No he maybe drunk and Cleo is cheating." I said

"Oh. What. Cleo De Neil chearing on Duece." She said

"Yep we saw it." I said

Blaze walked Duece to the kitchen and made him some coffee. I sighed and she came out of the kitchen with a bottle of water. I kissed her and went to check in on the kids.

* * *

**Blaze Pov**

"I wounder if Dj's even mine" Duece said putting his head down.

" Don't worry. I'll be right back. If Riven asks I've gone to Mel's or Jinx's got it." I said

He nodded. I walked down towards Jinx's first and told her then to Mel who said she would cover us. Me and Jinx walked to Pyrmaid. I saw a car in the drive that was not Dueces car. I growled and walked up to the door. A guy answered it.

"Get the hell out of my way." I said with Jinx behind me.

"Mrs Nile is not seeing guest right now she is busy." He smirked at busy.

I pushed the guy and walked inside to Djs room. He was crying and curled up. I picked up the crying four year old and walked out. I heard Cleo scream at me but I just kept walking with Dj who had stopped crying. I felt a shoe hit my head and brought some blood. I gave Dj to Jinx.

"Listen to me. Cleo. I hate you and your daughter but your son needs his father that and you are the biggest slut I have ever meet." I said trowing her shoe back

I took Dj and looked him over. He was shaking but fine. I hugged him and he calmed down. I walked back with Dj fast asleep on my shoulder. I walked in and saw a pissed off Riven and a now sober Deuce. He ran over to me and took Dj who woke up and went to him.

"Thanks Blaze" He said

"No problem." I said

Riven just looked me over making sure I was fine but saw the where Cleo's shoe it me.

"Your stuip who went with you." He asked

I rolled my eyes and walked up stairs show Deuce he could sleep and took Dj. I walked into the twins room to see Becky up. She blushed when she saw Dj. She moved over and let me lay him down next to her. I kissed her and walked off.

"What do you want Frankie." I heard Riven say

"Cleo called saying Blaze took Dj." Frankie yelled

"He was sceard there where more than sixteen guys in that house he was crying." I said

"He needs a mom." She said

"She can't even rasie a daughter right." I said

"You know what Blaze your a crazy bitch who needs to have her kids taken away and you should be dead." She screamed and left

I growled and walked up stairs. I cheeked on Deuce who was asleep. I walked to my bed room and passed out.


	49. The Future 8

**_8_**

**Blaze Pov**

I woke up late and ran down stairs to see Deuce cooking. I turned on the radio.

"Again Blaze thank you." He said

"Again no problem. I'm happy to help." I said

He smiled and looked at Dj who smiled showing snake teeth. I smiled and picked up the Deuce looking four year old.

"Jinx is a doctor and I'm a lawyer if you need one." I said

"Your a lawyer." He looked at me weirdly.

"Yep. Ever heard of Rex law." I asked

"Yeah there the only lawyers that win around here." He said

"Yep my brother use to own it but all of his and our parents stuff was given to me but I gave most of the money to Kathy she needs it." I said

"Cool." He said

I saw pancakes and called Raiden and the twins down. Harley was helping was happy about him being here. I rolled my eyes and ran upstairs to change. When I came back down Jinx was over to look at Raiden's arm.

"It's broken and Deuce Dj is yours I can tell." Jinxs said

"Thanks Jinx." I said

"No probe" she said

"So you want a divorce right." I asked

He nodded and I felt bad. I called Vlad and asked if could bring by the papers soon.

"Sure. What are you and my brother fighting." He asked

"No." I said hanging up

When Vlad came over he saw Deuce and understood. I took the papers and we went over what he wanted from her what she could have. I asked did sigh a prenumb he said no. I had him sign the papers and walked to Cleo's. I gave her the papers and said sign. She growled and tore them up.

"He's not going to devorce me." She said

"Your crazy just sign it." I said pulling out copies

"Your a bitch." She said

"I know now sign and we can get over this quickly and painlessly." I said.

She signed and I walked away. I walked home to see Deuce playing with the kids.

"Here." I said

"You got her to sign" He said

I nodded and walked to the radio. I turned it on and Selena's song started to play.

"You like that." Deuce asked

"Yep my mom loved listening to and she taught me how to sing spanish just so I could sing along with her and my great grad mother who died two weeks after I turned two." I said sadly

"Sorry. Had no idea." He said

"Its fine and Harley loves to listen with me. Don't you." I said setting her in the contour.

"Yeah. Selena." She said.

I turned it up and she got the conter and sang with me. Deuce just looked at us weirdly.

"Dont judge." Harley said walking over.

"Yes Miss Harley." Deuce said.

I laughed and took her off the conter and we danced. She laughed and sang along with me. I sang along in spanish.

Pariputuntun  
Hey, hey,  
Hey, ya ya  
Bidi bidi bom bom  
Bidi bidi bom bom  
Bidi, bidi, bom bom  
Bidi, bidi, bidi

Cada vez  
Cada vez que lo veo pasar (oooh) mmmm  
Mi corazón se enloquece  
Y me empieza a palpitar (bidi bidi bom bom, ooh)

Y se emociona (y se emociona)  
Ya no razona  
No lo puedo controlar (bidi bidi bom bom, ooh)  
Y se emociona (y se emociona)  
Ya no razona  
Y me empieza a cantar (cantar)  
Me canta así (así), así (así)

Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)  
Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)  
Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom  
Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom

Cada vez  
Cada vez que lo oigo hablar (cada vez, cada vez, ooh...)  
Me tiemblan hasta las piernas (las piernas)  
Y el corazón igual (bidi bidi bom bom, oohh...)

Y se emociona (y se emociona)  
Ya no razona  
No lo puedo controlar (bidi bidi bom bom, oohh...)  
Y se emociona (y se emociona)  
Ya no razona  
Y me empieza a cantar (cantar)  
Me canta así, así

Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)  
Bidi bidi bom bom (bidi bidi bom bom)  
Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom bom  
Bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bidi bom

Cuando escucho esta canción  
Mi corazón quiere cantar así

Ohhhh (bidi bidi bom bom)  
Me canta así, me canta así  
Cada vez que lo veo pasar, woah

Mi corazón se enloquece,  
Cada vez que lo veo pasar  
Y me empieza palpitar  
Así, así

I laughed at the look on Deuces face it was high school meets parent look it was funny.

"In English please." He said

I rolled my eyes and sand in English.

Each time

Each time that I see him go by  
My heart goes crazy  
And begins to pound and beat  
And it becomes excited(it becomes excited)  
It no longer reasons  
I can't control it  
And it becomes excited (it becomes excited)  
It no longer reasons

And it begins to sing to me  
It sings to me like this, like this  
(Chorus)  
Bidi Bidi Bom Bom(Bidi Bidi Bom Bom)  
Bidi Bidi Bom Bom(Bidi Bidi Bom Bom)  
Bidi Bidi Bidi Bidi Bidi Bom Bom  
Bidi Bidi Bidi Bidi Bidi Bom Bom  
Each time  
Each time that I hear him speak  
Even my legs tremble  
And so does my heart(and my heart does the same)  
And it becomes excited(it becomes excited)  
It no longer reasons  
I can't control it  
And it becomes excited(it becomes excited)  
It no longer reasons And it begins to sing to me  
It sings to me like this, like this  
(Chorus)  
When I hear this song  
My heart wants to sing like this  
(Chorus)

"Hey I told you I knew spanish and most of her songs have spanish." I said


	50. The future 9

_**9**_

**Blaze Pov**

I laughed at the look Harley gave Deuce. I grabbed her and waited on the clock to turn to three. When it did I walked with Raiden to get Rawny who had Franny pinned.

"Take that back. My brother is a sweet boy he would never start a fight." She growled.

"Clawdens leg is broken my mom set it thought." Franny yelled while Rawny jumped on her.

I ran and pulled Rawny off of Franny and growled at Franny who ran off. I gave Rawny a questoinable look.

"She pushed me." She said.

I sighed. My kids are to much like me and Riven. I walked back in the house to see Cleo yelling at Deuce and Riven growling. He's home really early.

"Get out of my house." Riven said.

"I want my son." Cleo said.

"I want you out. I could have you arrested for assault and trespassing." I said.

"So could I." She said.

"I never hit you and I was there to get Dj." I said.

She just turned on her heels and left. I growled at her as she left. I took a deep breath and walked over to Harley and took her upstairs.

* * *

**Riven pov**

I took a deep breath and watched Rj, Becky, and Dj play with toys.

"Yo Riven you okay." Deuce asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just think about somethin." I said not really lying to him.

He shrugged and walked to the stove. I rolled my eyes as he cooked for our family.

**MHOC**

* * *

_I really hate to cut it short but this is all I have right now. Sorry for taking so long but I have other stories and my cat died last week. _


	51. Junior Year

**First Day Junior Year**

**Monday**

**Blaze POV**

I woke up hearing Clawdeen shout at Clawd who had really toned down his feelings over the summer. I got up and looked for my phone because it was going off. Clawd walked in smirking because he had it.

"Looking for this." He said.

"Yes." I said grabbing it.

I answered only to have the person hang up on me. I rolled my eyes and walked to my closet and get dressed. I ran down stairs and out the door to see Riven talking to the new guy that just moved in down the street. He was kinda cut but I have Riven so I dont need him as a boyfriend. I walked up and Riven wrapped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my head.

"Hey babe." He said.

I waved put my head on his shoulder. The guy reminded me of Cleo only nicer.

"I am Khamen Cairo." He said.

"Blaze Rex. Nice to meet you." I said holding out my had.

I made sure to look him over. I could care less if he was hot but the only guy I would ever wanna see shirtless is Riven. If I wasn't dating Riven or seen him shirtless then I'd be drooling. I felt my phone vibrate and I was about to answer but Riven took it from me and turned off.

"Why'd you do that?" I said wanting to scream.

"Its just Mel even I know that."

"It could have been your brother." I said walking to his car.

"See you at school Khamen." Riven said walking to the drive side.

"It was a pleasure talking to you both." Khamen said walking to school.

At school I went to the catacombs to hang out with Operetta and saw Khamen looking at the band equipment. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Khamen not trying to be mean but that is not yours and I need you to but it down." I said.

"Are you in a band?" He asked looking me over.

"Yeah. We're called the misfits." I said as Mel, Arleen, Kay, and Sasuke walked in.

"Can I listen?" He asked.

"Um. Sure why not." I said.

I jumped on the stage and grabbed the mike. I took a breath and started as soon as Valentine walked in.

_Every time I turn the conversation to something deeper than the weather I can feel you always shuttin' down._

_And when I need an explanation for the silence, you just tell me you don't wanna talk about it now._

_What you're not saying is coming in loud and clear, we're at a crossroads here..._

_[Chorus:]_

_If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose_

_If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you_

_If you don't get drunk on my kiss_

_If you think you can do better than this then I guess we're done_

_Let's not drag this on_

_Consider me gone_

_With you I've always been wide open, like a window or an ocean. There is nothing I've ever tried to hide._

_So when you leave me not knowin' where you're goin' I start thinkin' that we're lookin', we're lookin' at goodbye._

_How about a strong shot of honesty, don't you owe that to me..._

_[Chorus:]_

_If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose_

_If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you_

_If you don't get drunk on my kiss_

_If you think you can do better than this then I guess we're done_

_Let's not drag this on_

_Consider me gone_

_Consider me a memory._

_Consider me the past._

_Consider me a smile in an old photograph, someone who used to make you laugh._

_If I'm not the one thing you can't stand to lose_

_If I'm not that arrow to the heart of you_

_Then I guess we're done, let's not drag this on._

_Consider me gone._

_Consider me gone._

_Consider me gone._

_Just consider me gone._

I ended by blowing him a kiss. I just felt like I had breezed through my periods and I ran into the gym where Khamen and Riven were practicing casketball. They grabbed the ball and ran outside. I ran to the lockerroom and changed. I walked outside and saw that Riven had taken his shirt off and I was panting. He smirked at me and walked over when he saw me.

"Hey babe. What'ch ya pantin for?" He asked.

"I'm panting because my hot as fuck boyfriend even with a shirt is fuckin bare chested." I said.

He laughed and I joined their game. I saw Laura in the new Fearleading outfit which was now above the knee and the shirt above their stomachs. I was knocked by Riven when the game was over. I tackled him and Khaman laughed at us.

"So you guys wanna go to my house." I didn't really ask knowing Riven would be climbing in my window.

"Sure." Riven said while Khaman nodded.

Vlad had taken Rivens mustang and went to trade it in. Riven wanted a Jeep in stead of a mustang. So we walked to my house well Riven had walked with his arm around me. I saw Harriet standing on the porch with her hands on her hips.

"Get your ass in this house." She said pointing inside.

I ran inside with the guys on my tail. She held up a pregnancy test that was positive. I nearly fell back on Riven.

"That is not mine." I said calmly.

She narrowed her eyes and nodded. All three of us ran into the dinning room and at dinner. I said good bye to Khaman and Riven. When the street lights came on I was just coming out of my bathroom and heard tapping on my window. I opened it and saw Riven in a pair of jeans and nikes. He climed in and I kissed him yawning but giggling when he kissed my neck. I layed down with him next to me.

"Night babe." He said kissing my forehead.


	52. First Football Game

**Second Day Junior Year**

**Tuesday**

**Blaze POV**

I woke up to Riven getting out of my bed. I yawned and rolled overto look at him. He was tying his shoes and when he was done he kissed me. I watched him jumped out my window and run home. I heard Clawrk yell mine, Clawds, Clawdeens, and the others name. I sighed and got out of bed and got dressed. I ran outside and straight into Khamen.

"Damn." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I ran into you." I said as a black Jeep pulled up.

I ran over to the driver side as Riven jumped out of it. We offered a ride to Khamen who said yes. I climed in the passenger side and opened the back door while Riven started the Jeep. When we got to school I saw a girl putting her books up and Persila, Annie, and Pasley three of the most snobbyist vamps started to tease her.

"Leave her alone." I said walking over.

"Go fetch a stick Fido." Pasley said.

"Go fuck a stake." I said.

Before the could say anything else I took Persila by the ear and walked her away from us. I walked back to the girl and noticed that her legs looked that of a horse.

"I'm Blaze. Don't worry about them they're harmless." I said.

"Thank you Blaze. I was not worried just annoyed." She said.

"Can I know your name?" I asked.

"Just call me Nelly." She said.

"Alright Nelly." I said.

At lunch Nelly sat with Me, Riven, Vlad, Mel, Kay, Jake, Jinx, Arleen, and now Khamen. That was where I was told coach Igor had chosen Riven and Khamen to play for the team. I kissed Riven while he held me tight in the hallway before class.

The rest of the day was fast because MH football season starts today so I had to stay and watch the game. Riven, Deuce, Khamen, Clawd, and Rom were playing on this year. I saw Nelly at the game she even sat with me. Riven had pulled his helmet off and ran then jumped the fence to get to me.

"Hey babe." He said running his hand in my hair.

"Hey Riven." I said blushing.

"Did you come to wish me good luck." He said already knowing the answer.

"What I'm not your luck charm anymore." I said pretending to be hurt.

"You are and always will be mine." He said kissing my forehead.

He jumped the fence again going back to the team. The fear leaders had asked me to do a half time performance with them. I said yes and now they had me in a small dress and a wig only for the begening of the dance we all had them. The song we danced to was mine so I knew when the wig would come off.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away_

_This moments I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

_You once made this promise_

_To stay by my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again _

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

I had danced with them then changed back into my clothes. The score was 32 to 33 MH just need a touch down for us to win the game. If we lost the Normies would get bragging rights. One Normie kid was eyeing me because of my shirt. I growled at him which had caused Riven to toss the football to Rom who made a touchdown. The guy was starring at my ass when Riven came out and took me away. The guy looked liked he had wet his pants. Riven had driven me home and said to leave the window open. I nodded and walked inside. After dinner I got in the shower and dressed in shorts and a small tank top. I was already half a sleep when I felt Riven wrap an arm around my waist and pull me on to his chest where I fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing Clawd walk down the hall. I shoke Riven who shot up and listened to see if he would come into my room. I heard talking from Clawdeen talking to someone. I got out of bed and walked to her room. When I got to the door I heard Rom say that he loved her. I saw Clawd and jumped up and ran back to my room.

"Riven I love you but you have to leave." I said kissing him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Clawds up." I said.

He nodded and jumped and ran home. I layed back down and went back to sleep.


	53. Just A Normal Day

**Third Day Junior Year **

**Blaze pov**

**Wensday **

I woke up to Howleen shouting in my ear. I shot up and punched her in the nose it's a reflex to attack on instinct. She jumped me and I kneed her in the stomach after she had pulled my hair. She bit my arm and slammed her into the wall.

"Girls." Clawrk yelled pulling me off of her.

"Sorry daddy." Howleen said getting up.

"Sorry Clawrk." I said looking myself over.

"Both of you will be staying home. Howleen your hurt really bad. Blaze are you okay you look kinda pale and your warmer than normal." He said feeling my forehead.

I dressed and started coughing when my phone went off.

"Yello." I said.

"Hey sista." Mel said.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Nothin are you okay you sound sick." Mel said worrdly.

"No I'm just fine. No shit Sherlock." I said kinda pissed off.

"Well then miss grouchy." She said.

I hung up and walked down stairs to see Harriet and Howleen leaving to go to the store. I turned on the tv to a music channel and fell asleep listening to Whistle by Flo Rida. I woke up to my phone going off.

"What Mel?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend is pissed off and nobody knows why." She said screard.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Yeah one minute he's fine and then he spots a wolf who just slapped him upside the head and said and I quot. 'Dude your girlfriend has a nice ass and whats she like in bed.' This guy just made sick." Mel said.

"Get him on the phone know and make him leave the room." I said knowing just how bad Riven can be when he's pissed off.

I heard a growl when Mehad handed him the phone.

"Riven don't kill anyone you don't need to be in jail." I said.

"He started it. It would have been fine with him hitting me but bring you in it not cool." Riven growled into the phone.

"I know but wait tell after school to fight him not now." I said.

"You should be getting rest right now. Howleen is at school and awesome job with her nose." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up." I said.

"Alright but me and you talk later." He said hanging up.

I sighed and watched football well I watched the rerun of monster middles last night's game. I fell asleep after watching it. I woke up in my bed with Riven under me. I looked up and he was fast asleep. His dark red hair covering an eye. I tried to move but he had good grip on me. I was able to get up and saw Howleen and Niño. Me and Niño where at war right now.

"Hey Black wheres your dog?" He asked.

"Shut up Niño." I said.

Before he could say anything else I was hit with a water gun. I growled and tackled him and dragged him into my room waking Riven. He shot up and got off of my bed. He watched me fight to put Niño in to a dress, make up and putting his hair up. I dragged him back downstairs with Riven on my tail.

"Everybody meet Nina." I said.

"Haha. Blaze very funny are we even now." He asked when I took a picture.

"You gonna give me back my IPod and not fuck with me." I asked.

"Yes now can I put my clothes back on." He asked looking screard.

"Then yeah." I said.

When he came back down stairs with my IPod and gave it to me. I sat down in Rivens lap in the living room. He took one of the two headphones and we listened to music when Khamen knocked on the door.

"Riven come on." Khamen yelled.

"Yeah man. Tell your girlfriend to let you off the leash." I heard Jay yell.

"Jay say one more word about leashes and I'll I call Cat I know you have one." I yelled at him.

I got up and ran upstairs and changed into my fighting gear. When I got back down stairs Riven was leaning on the door talking to Jay. I ran and hugged him which he wrapped an arm around my waist. At the school I was practicing with Mel. I felt a football hit me in the head. I turned around and saw that same normie who had been starring at me at the game. I growled and popped the ball.

"Bitch." He said pissed off.

I growled at him and saw Riven pop a casketball while his eyes tinted red. I ran over to him and he pulled me into a bone churshing hug and shot the guy a look. Me, Riven, Khamen, Jay, Rom, Mel and Cat went out for ice cream after practice. I was home by eight and in the shower by eight thirdy. When I opened my window it was about nine. I fast asleep when Riven climed through my window. I groaned when he picked me up.

"Damn babe." He said when I decked him.

"What can't take a hit." I said snuggling into him.


	54. Birthdays Can Be Bad, Worst, Or Great

**Fourth Day Junior Year**

**Thursday **

**Blaze pov**

I woke up to the sound of Clawdette the new pup. I yawned and walked to my closet. Grabbing a gray wolf shirt and black skinny jeans with brand new Ed hardy combat boots. When Howleen opened my door I was staring out the window at the ground. She threw a dart at me which I caught and threw right back turning around and grabbing my school bag. I ran down the stairs when I heard Riven and Khamen when Howleen followed me it made me have a weird feeling. Howleen stopped when she saw Khamen. I know he dosnt wear shirts but its rude to stare. His eyes met hers and I could tell Howleen was head over tail.

"Yo Leena I gotta go so blink." I yelled when she shock her head.

"Not cool. Want me to tell mom that comes through your..."

"Stop while you a head little wolf." Riven growled walking out the door.

I walked outside after him seeing him and Khamen talking to a Rom. I ran over and nearly fell on my ass because of Howlete's skateboard. The second my eyes closed I felt Riven grab my hand and pull me up. I heard Jay coo at us and it made me sick. I was shaking when Riven wrapped his arm around my waist. He looked like he was panting which was weird since I was the one who had almost fallin while slipping on a mother fuckin skateborad. i took a deep breath and got in his jeep. When we reached the school a vamp girl caming running out of the school.

"RIVY!" She screamed jumping on him.

He moved fast and grabbed me by my waist. She gave me a fucking whore get away from my man look. I growled and nearly tackling her but Riven had a grip on my waist.

I just walked inside and saw Leena talking to Khamen which surprised me whenshe giggled at a joke he had told. I rolled my eyes and went over to them. When I reached them Howleen looked happy to see me and not Clawd.

"You know that I don't care but Khamen Leena is like a sister you break her heart I Brake You." I said walking away.

The day was going slower than it should and it was because the girl was in all of my classes. When lunch came around she was no where in sight and I was alittle bit calmer.

"Hey babe." Riven said.

"Hey"

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit talk." Riven said sitting down and running his hand in my hair.

I really didn't wanna talk to him after the look she gave me. He pulled me into his lap and I just laid my head on his shoulder. He pulled me tight against him and I felt like crying.

"Babe I need to know so I know what I can do to fix it." He said.

"It really is nothing. Do you want me over at your house?" I asked him hoping yes.

"Yeah. It's my seventieth to night Vlads throughing a party what's my presant." Riven said smirking.

I smiled and laughed which caused him to to. He let me go when the bell rang. The day was just to fast for me and when I reached Rivens and saw him on his roof looking at the sky. I walked inside and up to his room then he helped me up on to the roof. We sat on on the roof with me in his lap while Vald was yelling for him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let's get this over with so I can leave." Riven said.

I nodded and got up from his lap and going in the window with him behind me. We walked down stairs and I saw almost the entire MH student body in the very small living room. The vampire girl had gotten Riven alone when Nelly, Kay, Mel, and Arleen had dragged me away from him. It pissed me off when they said that before the party was over I was going to sing. I walked back to see that same chick kissing Riven. My heart just snapped into and I nearly ran out of the house but Howleen caught me and she sat me down.

"I just hate her." I said crying.

"Me to every one at MH knows Riven is yours." She said rubbing my shoulders.

"I got an idea." I said wiping my eyes.

"What?" She asked giving me a look.

"You'll see." I said.

I ran backinside and ran right into Riven who landed on his ass while I landed on my back. He got up and pulled me up.

"Babe I'm..."

"Just shut up if you didn't want me you just coulda said so."

"It's not that she jumped me."

"Yeah right."

"No really Blaze do you really think I would cheat because if you do then why even tell me you love me." That was all he said before walking away from me.

I just sighed and walked into the back yard and watched him from this stage the put up for me and the girls to sing on. I got up and grabbed a mike and looked at her.

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!

Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...

I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him

She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause

She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it

I underestimated just who I was dealing with

She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling

And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go

They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you

To roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him but haven't you heard

I'm just another thing for you

To roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him but I always get the last word

Whoa

She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

I don't think you do

I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause

Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)

So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better

She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I bowed and saw Riven get up and leave. I ran after him and saw him on the roof. When I climbed up he looked at me and just sighed as I sat down.

"Ya know you should trust people just because Val cheated on doesn't mean I will." He said.

"I know but.." I was trying to say but was silenced.

"Then why get so mad."

"Because she had you before I did so I kinda thought that you might want her back."

"Blaze Madaline Rex the day I want Hayley back is when He'll freezes over."

"Why?"

"Cause I got you. That and I broke up with her for that one girl that you saw your first day was a vamp who was trying to brake us up."

"Well nice to I'm loved."

"Yeah. Um if you wanna know why I went out with her just because she was kinda like you. She told me off when I went to far on a joke but she wasn't you." That was all I would let him say.

He pulled me into his lap and I just gave a content sigh while listing to his heart. When the moon was actually in the center of the sky I remember what I was gonna give him.

"You still want that gift?"

"Hell yeah."

I climed back in the window and got my bag and pulled out a black and red wrapped box and climed back on the roof. He gave me a look and smirked when he opened it.

"You really didn't have to." He said looking over the the black and red casketball designed IPod case with a new Ipod.

"Yeah I did to make up for the other one that Howlete broke." I said sighing.

"Well thanks." He said kissing me.

I heard my name and went back downstairs to see Laura there with her brother Logan who gets on my last fuckin nerve. She gave Riven his present and I left be ausr Clawd was my ride home tonight. When I got home I was in and out of the shower faster than you could say my full name. When I got in bed I saw a blue box with a gold ribbon. When I opened it there was a small bear that I had given to Riven when I was six. But instead of 'Be Mine.' It said 'My Heart Is Yours.' I smiled and layed down in my bed.


	55. A Good Day Off

**Fifth Day Junior Year**

**Friday **

**Blaze pov**

I woke up to Leena giggling and I growled because today was a free day. I growled and got up from my bed and walked to her room. It was still dark when I got to her room on the third floor of the house. I yawned while opening the door. I was shocked to see Leena sitting on her bed with Khamen across from her on the bed. She took a deep breath when she saw it was just me. I just sighed and walked back to my room. I sighed and walked back to my room and changed into small shorts and Rivens casketball jersey. When I reached my room I heard Howlete start to whine and cry.

"Really Letta?" I asked walking back upstairs to the four year olds room.

"Sorwy I cant slewp any more." She said.

I picked her up and placed her in the living room and made myself something to eat for breakfast. It was about five-thirdy when I looked at the clock. I was just hoping for a long weekend but the only way to get that is if I got to Rivens. I sighed and jussayer on counter and tried to text people.

B- Hey Arleen.

A- Hi.

M- WTF!

A- Mel be nice.

M- Well it's Six in the fuckin morning.

B- Can't help it that I have a baby sister who wakes me up.

A- I know how that can be.

B- Really?

A- I have two little cousins.

B- Aw. gtg Letta needs breakfast.

I shut my phone off and made Letta some pancakes with butter and extra syrup. She giggled when a knock on sounded. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Riven dressed in his sweat pants, black Nikes and his hair in his face when he yawned. I let him in and walked back into the kitchen while Letta ate. She giggled when I kissed her nose and Riven picked her up. He looked so sweet when he was holding her. I took the plate and put it in the sink when she started to snore. I sighed a sigh of relief and took her back to her room.

"She's such a sweet kid." Riven said carrying her to her bed.

"I know." I said yawning.

"You tired to." He asked taking my hand.

"Yeah. Leena woke me up." I said walking back to my room.

As I walked I looked behind me and Riven was starrin at my ass. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Stop starrin at my ass my face is up here." I said walking into my room.

"Can't help it your wearin small shorts." He said.

He moved to my bed and sat down. I sat down next to him and Letta ran into my room right when had me in his lap. She jumped into my lap and I sighed. Riven laughed and grabbed while I got out of his lap. I heard yelling and ran upstairs to see Clawd yelling at Leena.

"Well who all knew?" He asked.

"No one like I said." She yelled.

"Hey dont be yelling at her." I said walking up to him.

"Stay out of it." He growled.

"I will not." I said getting in his face.

I saw Riven walk up the stairs with Letta in his arms. He rolled his eyes and walked up to Clawd.

"What the heck?" Riven asked putting Letta on the ground.

"This does not concern you." Clawd said.

"I think it does since I just got a call from one of my best friends." Riven said.

I growled and nearly tackled him. Me and Clawd have started to get a long but we have a few disagree ments and it pisses me off. Riven grabbed a hold if me and held me telling me to calm down. I sighed and broke out of his hold flipping Clawd off and walked back to my room. I ended falling asleep in Rivens lap. When I woke up the house was quiet. Riven was under me his red hair was covering his face. I got up off of him and walked through the house. When I got back to my room Riven was on his side still asleep. I sat down and brushed his hair out of his face. He groaned and pulled me down to him.

"Why is when I wanna sleep you go and wake me up." He said.

I shrugged as he pulled me to him before pulling me into a kiss. He had us where I was on top of him and he was flat on his back below me. I always think back to when I first met him and how we started out as really could friends but now we're closer to being married than just dateing. But that was my option he's was probably different than mine. He ran his fingers threw my hair and mutter something under his breath.

"Hmm." I said.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said trying not blush.

I heard the front door slam and looked at the time. I nearly jumped off my bed to get in the shower. I walked out in a towle seeing Riven looking at a photo that I framed. Harriet had taken it when Riven had taken me on our real first date. I cleared my throat and he put the photo down. He smirked at me and grabbed my hand. I held on to it but I had to let go. He turned around and let me get dressed. When I tapped his shoulder he turned back around grabbing my hand and I pulled him downstairs to see who came home. I saw Clawdeen blushing when we came downstairs. Rom was almost as red as Lauras brothers are.

"Well I wish I could unsee that." I said.

"Not the only one babe." Riven said.

Clawdeens face was as red as Rivens was when she talked to us the day after we had a lot of fun. I walked over to Rom and slapped him hard.

"What the Fuck!" He yelled holding his head.

"That's for not letting me know you and my sister happened to have hocked up." I growled walking into the kiction. To make dinner since it was closing in on I was done we ate then Rom left while Clawdeen went and got ready for bed. I walked into my room and saw Riven layin on his back. I smirked and walked over to him then sat down on him. He smiled and pulled down to him. I snuggled into him and yawned.

"Babe. I know that your tired so am I and I have game tomorrow. I don't wanna leave you to early but I gotta." Riven said.

"Cleo us gonna give a spot on the squad tomorrow so I'll be there and watching just on the field instead of in the stands." I said fall to sleep.


	56. Old Friends And Old Chrushes

**Sixth Day Junior Year**

**Saterday **

**Blaze pov**

I woke up to the sound of Clawd almost kicking down my door. I jumped out of bed and ran to open the door. We had a stare down for at the very least five minutes. Before I could even explain Riven was out of my room faster than a jackrabbit on crack. Before he left he kissed me and walked down the stairs with Clawd. I couldnt help but stare at him as he walked out the door. Howleen was the next one up I was in the living room when she walked down stairs in her pjs.

"Mornin Leena." I said patting her head before running upstairs.

I changed into the stupid fearleading outfit when I came back down stairs Don, Howie, and Nino where starring at me. I growled and slapped them all up side the head. Nino ran to the back of the house and hid behind Clawdeen who was just laughing at me. I growled at her but laughed with her. We walked to my car and she drove us to the game. I was really going to hate this outfit because of the fact I hate skirts. The game today would be against an all werewolf school I knew some of the players since my old house was in that neighboor hood. One guy was named John and he had a really big chrush on me when we where kids. Now I was worried because of that stupid bet Clawd made with the quater back. If they win all the fearleaders have to do something for the other team. If we win they keep there fucking mouths shut about how hot Monster Highs girls are. I was standing on sideline watching most of the bigger guys getting tackled. When John saw me his face was of complete joy but that was until half time and Riven met up breathing hard and I hugged him. John growled and when they called for the fearleaders I really didnt want to go up but Clawdeen dragged me onto the field.

"I am never doing that again." I said to Clawdeen shivering at the feeling of someone starring at me.

"I'm sorry about that." Clawdeen said.

"No harm no foul." I said looking at the score.

We where down by ten not even a touchdown would help us. I sighed and walked back to the lockerrooms and changed into my normal clothes. When I came back the game was close to being over and I ran to the fence and watched Riven get tackled by John and then the horn was blown the game was over. Before he came back over to the fence John jumped him and started to pound on him but Riven pushed him off and ran over to me.

"That guy is nuts." He said holding my hand.

"I know I use to live by him." I said walking with him to the door of the guys lockerroom.

"Be back in a few." He said walking into the lockeroom.

I sighed and waited by his jeep for a little bit until he walked back with a black eye, broken nose, and dilocated shoulder. I ran over to him and looked him over when Clawd also walked over looking worst.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED." I yelled at them.

"That one guy who jumped wanted to go again and I beat his ass." Riven said.

"Yeah but if I hadden joined in you be still be on you back." Clawd joked.

I laughed and Riven just growled at me and Clawd. I smiled as I climbed into the front of his jeep and Clawd walked back to his car. I noticed that for the first time today that is was past eight at night and Clawrk was gonna be pissed at me and Clawd. When we reached my house I kissed Riven goodnight and said be back around ten. He nodded and drove home. Clawd was waiting for me with the biggist 'Your in trouble now' looks. I flipped him off and walked inside but was met by a four year old jumping on me screaming play play. When she let me go I ran up to my room and got ready for bed. I was half asleep when my clock said ten and Riven climbed in. I felt him pick me up and hold me against him.

"So did you hear what the guys said about this bet." Riven asked me.

"No what?" I asked.

"That John dude wants a lap dance from which is why the fight happened." He said brushing hair out of my face.

"No shit that aint gonna happen." I said huffing a breath out.

"Thats what I said but you have to remember the bet said that the fearleaders would do something for the other team thats something that he wants. I dont want it to happen either babe." He said sighing.

"I know I wonder if I could change his mind." I said to myself.

"If you do that I'll buy a fucking ring." He joked but I froze.

"Dont you joke about that if Harret was still awake she'd skin you alive." I said.

"Relaxe I was just kidding but if you can do that tell me what you want and you'll get it." He said.

"Fine if I can I want you to get the new black opps game." I said yawning.

"Alright babe what ever you want." He said when I was almost asleep.


	57. Good Days Get Better

**Seventh day of Junior year**

** Blaze pov**

** Sunday**

I woke up to a crash down stairs. I shot up and out of bed faster than Clawd on a full moon. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Clawdeen and Rom in the kichten. I growled at the two when Rom started to laugh.

"Ever heard of fuckin be quiet." I said throught clenched teeth.

"Ever heard of wearing actual pants Maddy." Clawdeen said laughing.

"Yeah but my boyfriend knows how to keep his hands off." I said as Riven walked down the stairs.

"You both are loud as fuck." Riven said yawning.

I rolled my eyes at him while trying to consentratit on chastising Rom for waking me up. I finally gave up on trying and just sighed. Riven walked of to me and pulled into a hug. I nearly fell asleep standing up but Howlete decided that she was ready to get up. I picked her up and she laughed when Riven ruffled her hair.

"Hey baby wolf." Riven said smiling.

"Hi Daddy." Letta said laughing.

Riven smirked and took her from me. She giggled and smile when Riven bounced her. I similed until Clawdeen flicked my ear. I growled and tackled her. She laughed and pined me by sitting on me.

"Okay Clawdeen get off of her." Riven said switching Letta to his left and picked Clawdeen up with his right hand.

"There I'm off." Clawdeen said shaking him off and taking Letta.

He growled and helped me up off the floor. I sighed and walked to my room with him on my tail. I closed my door then walked into my closet. I growled and started skimming through all of clothes till Riven just picked up my black mini skirt and tossed it to me. Then he grabbed my v neck black shirt and gave it to me.

"Wear this." He said.

"Can I ask why?" I asked.

"No. It's a surprise." He said.

"Are you gonna go home and get dressed?" I asked him while shoeing him out of the closet.

"Yeah but after you get done and Lettas not down stairs." He said and I could hear the smirk.

I walked out of the closet and I sware his eyes were as big as dinner plates. I laughed and climbed back on my bed and over him. He was fighting the urge to pull me down and flip me over. I laughed and he growled.

"What's funny?" He asked.

"There's not a look but don't touch rule." I said bending down.

"There should be." He mutter.

I rolled my eyes and walked down stairs and distracted Letta so Riven could leave. After a few minutes I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and Khamen walked in with a flower. I smirked as Lenna came down in my well it's really Mel's small black dress.

"Howleen you better not let Harriet see you in that and don't you dare stain it." I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"That's not my dress and Harriet will kill me then you." I said pushing her out of the house after she grabbed her jacket.

Two hours after Lenna left I saw Rivens black jeep pulled up. I opened the door as he jumped out of the jeep and walked over to me.

"We an hour drive from here to where we gotta go." He said after I closed the door.

"Why can't I know where we're going?" I asked.

"Can I not surprise my girlfriend once in a while?" He asked crossing his arms.

"No." I said.

"That's to bad cause I am." He said opening the passenger door.

"Fine but I gotta know why I have to wear a stupid skirt." I said.

"You know to dance right?" Riven asked after we got in the jeep.

"Yeah." I said.

"Then just think about why." He said.

"Oh yeah." I said sarcasticly.

"You never know you might have fun."

"I don't think so."

"Well then I dout you'll have fun later."

"What are we doing?"

"That's the surprise." Riven said with a smirk.

"I hate you." I muttered quietly.

After an hour he pulled over at a building that had music blasting from inside. I laughed and pulled him inside. When we got inside he pulled me onto the dance floor as one of his favorite songs came on.

_[__Usher:]_

_Peace up! A Town Down!_

_ [Lil' Jon:]_

_Yeah, (Yeah!) OK!_

_(Usher! Usher! Usher! Usher!)_

_[Lil' Jon:]_

_Lil' Jon!_

_ [Usher:]_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!_

_[Usher (Verse 1):]_

_Up in the club with my homies, tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key, 'cause you know how it is._

_I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear you would think that she knew me._

_So we decided to chill_

_Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow!_

_(Watch Out! Oh! Watch Out!)_

_She's saying "Come get me! Come get me",_

_So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said "Baby, let's go",_

_That's when I told her I said_

_[Usher (Chorus):]_

_Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me_

_Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up I forgot she told me_

_Yeah (yeah) Her and my girl used to be the best of homies_

_Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew she was all up on me screaming:_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! Yeah, Yeah! Yeaah!_

_[Usher (Verse 2):]_

_So she's all up in my head now, got me thinking that it might good idea to take her with me,_

_'Cause she's ready to leave (ready to leave)_

_But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one to ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me. Hey._

_Because I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,_

_But what I do know is the way she dance makes shorty alright with me._

_The way she (get low!)_

_I'm like yeah, just work that out for me._

_She asked for one more dance and I'm_

_Like yeah, how the hell am I supposed to leave?_

_And I said_

_[Chorus]_

_[Lil' Jon:]_

_Hey, Luda!_

_[Ludacris (Verse 3):]_

_Watch out!_

_My outfit's ridiculous, in the club lookin' so conspicuous._

_And Rowl! These women all on the prowl, if you hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow._

_Forget about the game, I'm a spit the truth, I won't stop till I get 'em in they birthday suits._

_So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, then bend over to the front and touch your toes._

_I left the Jag and I took the Rolls, if they aint cutting then I put em on foot patrol._

_How you like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,_

_Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double D's._

_Me and Ursh once more and we leave 'em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say_

_[Chorus]_

_[Ludacris (Bridge):]_

_Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)_

_Take that and rewind it back, Ursher got the voice to make ya booty go (clap)_

_Take that and rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make ya booty go (clap)_

_Take that and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make ya booty go (clap)_

I was breathless after the song was over but Riven wouldnt let me leave the dance floor till after five songs. He kissed me on the dance floor then took me to the jeep. He smiled at me while I checked the time. When I noticed that it was past nine at night I groaned.

"Don't worry Vlad got Clawrk to let you stay over at my house." Riven said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thats great but Vlad left yesterday." I said but then it hit me.

"Your a sneaky wolf." I said smiling.

"I am when I want." He said opening the door to the jeep.

When we reached Rivens house he nearly sweeped me off my feet. But I ran inside faster than he could grab me. When he did catch me I was in his room. He picked me up and tossed me on to his bed. He growled and pushed my shirt up past my waist and pulled me over him. After a while my shirt had to go just like his had. What I find funny is that my skirt stayed on but other that I wasnt coverd with anything. I was panting after it was all over and I fell asleep on him just like every night but it was different than all the other nights. Before I feel asleep I felt his hand run down my back and through my hair.


	58. Troublemakers are loved

**Monday **

**Riven pov**

I woke up to the sound of my loving and understanding brother yelling at me to get my ass out of bed. I will never understand how he is able to be awake at four in the morning when he dosent even get to sleep until two in the morning. I growled at him before falling back asleep like every Monday morning. But within ten minutes I'm up and out of bed because I can't seem find Blaze. After I walk down stairs I see her talking on her iCoffin.

"Listen Mel I know what time practice starts but I... Now Mel that's not fair. You wouldn't dare." I smirked as she carried on the conversation with Melody for more than half an hour.

"Alright. Babe put the phone down." I said hanging up for her.

"Not cool Riven." She growled at me.

"Don't care. I have to get you home before Letta notices that your not home." I said remembering the one time Howletta noticed that Blaze was late getting home.

"Okay then let's go." She said sounding tired.

**Blaze pov**

As much as I love my boyfriend I really hate him in the mornings. After he dropped me off at my house I ran in side and changed for school. I hard a time trying to find something that would make to day a good day. I'm already pissed off. It had started with being chewed out by Mel for skipping practice all week and turned into her wanting to the school that we would be playing at the dance in three weeks. I was just screwed from the beginning.

"Hey Blaze?" Howleen said to me as if asking a question.

"Yeah." I asked.

"Did you know that their holding Scream tryouts today." She said.

"Nope. And I wasnt planning on trying out." I said.

"But you should. I saw you skating with Clawd on the Scream track you beat his ass."

"I know but it's different."

"No it's not."

I walked away from her and out the front door to see Rivens jeep pull up. When he pulled to a stop I was already close to jumping into the jeep. The ride to school was quiet which was not really normal for us. I sighed and leaned my head on his sholder for most of the ride. When we reached the school I was the first one out of the jeep and waited on him to catch up which didnt take to long.

"Alright babe what did you think of last night?" Riven asked.

"Honestly I loved it. To bad it had to end." I said grabbing Rivens hand.

"Same here. If it was up to me you wouldnt have left my bed." He said locking our fingers.

I smiled as we walked in to the school. He held my hand till we got to my locker and he walked off to be with his friends and brother. I sighed and walked to the catacombs where Mel, Arleen, Kay, and Saske would be. When I reached the stage Khamen was sitting down in the front row. I waved and gave him a small smile. Mel ran up to me and whispered in my ear the dance was moved to today. I growled and shot her look but calm down when I started thinking of songs for us to sing. I grabbed my iCoffin and sent him a text.

'_Help me!'_

_"WHATS WRONG'_

_'Nothing serious.'  
_

_'Babe dont scare me.'_

_'Come to the catcombs.'_

I sent the message before turning my iCoffin off. I smirked as Riven threw open the door to the underground attatouim. He walked up to the stage and stood with his arm on the stage. I bent down and moctioned him to join me on the stage. He rolled and smirked I broght the mike to my lips and signaled for Arleen to start a beat.

_Puttin' my defences up_  
_ 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_ If I ever did that_  
_ I think I'd have a heart attack_

_ Never put my love out on the line_  
_ Never said yes to the right guy_  
_ Never had trouble getting what I want_  
_ But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_  
_ When I don't care_  
_ I can play 'em like a Ken doll_  
_ Won't wash my hair_  
_ Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

_ But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_ Paint my nails and wear high heels_  
_ Yea you, make me so nervous_  
_ That I just can't hold your hand_

_ You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_ Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_ Puttin' my defences up_  
_ Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_ If I ever did that_  
_ I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_ Never break a sweat for the other guys_  
_ When you come around, I get paralyzed_  
_ And everytime I try to be myself_  
_ It comes out wrong like a cry for help_  
_ It's just not fair_  
_ Pain's more trouble than love is worth_  
_ I gasp for air_  
_ It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

_ But you make me wanna act like a girl_  
_ Paint my nails and wear perfume_  
_ For you, make me so nervous_  
_ That I just can't hold your hand_

_ You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_ Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_ Puttin' my defences up_  
_ Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_ If I ever did that_  
_ I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)_

_ The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
_ They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
_ And there's no one else to blame_  
_ So scared I take off and I run_  
_ I'm flying too close to the sun_  
_ And I burst into flames_

_ You make me glow, but I cover up_  
_ Won't let it show, so I'm_  
_ Puttin' my defences up_  
_ 'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
_ If I ever did that_  
_ I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)_  
_ I think I'd have a heart attack_  
_ I think I'd have a heart attack (x2_)

After pratice and school Riven drove me home and said he'd see me at the dance with a surpirse for me.

**After 7:30 at the Dance.**

I was freaking out over every little thing that was going on. I was dressed up in small black dress that was strapless my hair was curled and put up in a ponytail with red hilites in it. My dress had a rip that I made on purpose on my midsection and more rips on my leggings and my jacket had small tears. I heard my name and walked out on the stage and looked for Riven out in the crowed but didnt see him. I remembered what everyone first told when I fell in love with him and a song that made me smile even now. I told Mel, Saskue, and Kay when to start and Arleen played the intro drum beat.

_Closed off from love_  
_ I didn't need the pain_  
_ Once or twice was enough_  
_ And it was all in vain_  
_ Time starts to pass_  
_ Before you know it you're frozen_

_ But something happened_  
_ For the very first time with you_  
_ My heart melts into the ground_  
_ Found something true_  
_ And everyone's looking round_  
_ Thinking I'm going crazy_

_ But I don't care what they say_  
_ I'm in love with you_  
_ They try to pull me away_  
_ But they don't know the truth_  
_ My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_ That I keep on closing_  
_ You cut me open and I_

_ Keep bleeding_  
_ Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_ I keep bleeding_  
_ I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_ Keep bleeding_  
_ Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_ You cut me open_

_ Trying hard not to hear_  
_ But they talk so loud_  
_ Their piercing sounds fill my ears_  
_ Try to fill me with doubt_  
_ Yet I know that the goal_  
_ Is to keep me from falling_

_ But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_  
_ And in this world of loneliness_  
_ I see your face_  
_ Yet everyone around me_  
_ Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_ But I don't care what they say_  
_ I'm in love with you_  
_ They try to pull me away_  
_ But they don't know the truth_  
_ My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_ That I keep on closing_  
_ You cut me open and I_

_ Keep bleeding_  
_ Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_ I keep bleeding_  
_ I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_ Keep bleeding_  
_ Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_ You cut me open_

_ And it's draining all of me_  
_ Oh they find it hard to believe_  
_ I'll be wearing these scars_  
_ For everyone to see_

_ I don't care what they say_  
_ I'm in love with you_  
_ They try to pull me away_  
_ But they don't know the truth_  
_ My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_ That I keep on closing_  
_ You cut me open and I_

_ Keep bleeding_  
_ Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_ I keep bleeding_  
_ I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_ Keep bleeding_  
_ Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_ You cut me open and I_

_ Keep bleeding_  
_ Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_ I keep bleeding_  
_ I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_ Keep bleeding_  
_ Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_ You cut me open and I_  
_ Keep bleeding_  
_ Keep, keep bleeding love_

I saw Riven sneak threw the doors with a few friends and rushed up to the stage with and grabbed the mike from me and told Arleen a beat to play. I stared at him for a few seconds before he leaned down and kissed me on the stage in front of the enitre student body and facutly. He pulled back and I just blinked before running backstage.

_You're a troublemaker_

_You're a troublemaker..._

_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl_

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I'll have the strength to stand, oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker_, yeah

_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can"_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!_

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

_I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_

_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_

_'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can"_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can"_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Maybe I'm insane_

_'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_

_Thinking one day we gon' change_

_But you know just how to work that back_

_And make me forget my name_

_What the hell you do I won't remember_

_I'll be gone until November_

_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_

_Typical middle name is Prada_

_Fit you like a glove, girl_

_I'm sick of the drama_

_You're a troublemaker_

_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_

_And I can't even explain why_

_(Yeah!)_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can"_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can"_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

__I sighed and leaned against the wall when he walked backstage to me. I smile and he pulled me to him in a bone crushing hug. He pulled me on to the dance floor and made me dance to a few slow songs. After the dance he drove me home and I ended up changing into his jersey and a pair of sweat pants before going to bed with my favorite plush toy which is him.


End file.
